Finding Each Other
by Black Perla
Summary: Harry Potter is in his own way a normal teen. As normal as a Potter can be. However, soon, his world will be turned upside down by none other than Severus Snape. Set in sixth year. Severitus' challenge. AU. Pre HBP.
1. What's up Harry?

**Disclaimer:** All characters and anything associated with the Harry Potter books belongs to the great J. K. Rowling. So no point in suing me 'cause the only thing I own is this plot! So don't you go wasting my time! Now that I'm done with that let me continue.

**Author's note:** This is my first time at a fan fiction so I hope you'll be lenient with me! Now STOP with the rambling and let's get down to business! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter one: What's up Harry?**

Students and teachers alike swarmed through the halls of Hogwarts, as the bell signalling dinner break and end of afternoon classes rang, and made their way towards the Great Hall.

"Hi guys," a very depressed Harry said as he sat down next to his friend Hermione Granger.

"Oh, Harry mate," said Ron looking across the table at his friend. "What happened to you?"

"Let me guess," said Hermione while helping herself to some mashed potatoes, "detention with professor Snape tonight, right?"

"Yeah… hey!" Harry exclaimed, a questioning look adorning his face, "How d' you know?"

"Well Harry," she said in a diplomatic tone, as though explaining that two plus two made four, "our last class was double potions, and I _highly_ doubt that professor Snape asked you (more likely ordered you) to stay behind after class to talk about the weather. So, and probably I'm right, I thought he'd have taken points from Gryffindor or given you a detention for some trivial reason."

Harry nodded.

"Then, seeing your expression, I supposed it was the latter; after all tonight it's Quidditch practice and I reckon you would have to skip it for detention, thus making you thoroughly depressed."

"You know 'Mione," Ron said, while stuffing his mouth with chicken casserole, "you ought to write a book."

"…yeah," shrugged Harry, "the reasoning beneath the 'greasy git' attitude."

"Harry," Hermione chastised, "he's a professor…"

"So?" Harry and Ron cut across her simultaneously.

"And don't forget Snape's a Slytherin!" Shot Ron, as though proving a point. At this Hermione got furious.

"Ronald Weasley," she reprimanded, "that is pure prejudice! You don't judge people by what house they're in. It's our choices that show others and ourselves who we truly are."

"If you say so…" Ron shrugged.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was still glaring daggers at Ron; Ron on the other hand was devouring several chocolate éclairs, seemingly oblivious of the murderous glares directed to him; and Harry, after picking at his food with the fork and not tasting a single morsel, picked up his book bag and stepped over the bench.

"I'm heading to Snape's office now," he told his friends.

"Harry it's still early," Hermione frowned worriedly, "and you haven't eaten properly."

"I'm not hungry, don't worry," he said and set off for the Entrance Hall.

Once he'd exited the Great Hall, Harry looked at his watch and, seeing that it was indeed still early, he headed instead for the common room to deposit his bag. Silently he made his way through the deserted corridors stopping occasionally to look at his reflection in one of the windows; seeing something only he could see. Finally he made it to the portrait hole and, after giving the password, "Dragon fly", he stepped through the entrance to the cosy common room.

The room was quiet and the flames in the grate were blazing away. Harry ran up the spiral staircase leading towards the sixth year's dormitories and left his bag next to his trunk. Glancing at his watch he noted he still had about fifteen minutes and so decided to sit down for a while in the deserted common room.

As he sat there on his own, he couldn't help but notice how nice it felt sitting there, in the quiet, without a care in the world (except detention with dear old Snape, of course) and none of the younger students -mainly the Creevey brothers – gaping at his forehead.

It was in times like these, when he was left on his own, that memories from his previous years and his emotions, mainly the most painful, would rush through him like a torrent. It was like watching a movie.

Cedric, lifeless, staring at him through sightless grey eyes…Voldemort rising from the cauldron…

Death Eaters apparating around him… Summer after fourth year…kept in the dark from his friends…the dementor's attack… Dumbledore ignoring him, never looking him in the eyes…

Sirius locked up in his own house, the one place he did not want to be in… Occlumency lessons…the night at the ministry…Sirius falling through the Veil… Voldemort possessing him… raging and destroying Dumbledore's office…

And then the final straw… the prophecy. The damn prophecy and being sent back to those stupid muggle relatives of his. How he hated being related to such horrid people. Being treated like some kind of 'freak' for all of those years; and again he was left on their doorstep, barely having got over Sirius' death… the only family he ever had… Sirius, that he loved and who had loved him just as 'Harry'.

vv vv

**A/N:** Rather tragic, isn't it? Really horrible memories and a nice detention with dearest Severus on the horizon! Oh well…

Hope you liked it! Don't worry, second chapter is longer and things start moving! Reviews are VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! Even constructive criticism, after all it's never too late to learn! Isn't it? PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS


	2. Emotions set free

**Disclaimer:** Usual stuff. All characters and anything associated with the Harry Potter books belongs to the great J. K. Rowling. So no point in suing me 'cause the only thing I own is this plot! So don't you go wasting my time! Now that I'm done with that let me continue.

**Author's note:** Thanks to **Sophia solo** and **blackangel **for reviewing my story! THANKS!

Don't forget to review! Enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter two: Emotions set free**

Severus Snape, fearful Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, commonly known as 'greasy git' by the student population - known as insufferable brats from professor Snape, sat at his usual seat at the head table sipping his drink as he focused his attention on the students, occasionally scowling or glaring in their direction if they dared lock gazes with him. As he surveyed the insolent brats his gaze landed on one Gryffindor sixth year student: one Harry Potter.

Potter. The bane of his existence. The boy had changed. Of late he'd been acting very strange, precisely from the start of term. Or maybe since the end of last year, when he had lost that 'mutt' godfather of his. Even he would never wish upon a student the loss of a loved one. Though personally _he_ wasn't devastated. At. All.

Usually the boy was a trouble maker, always strutting about the place just like his father. Uncannily like his father he was, though his eyes… Lily's eyes they were. Deep depths of swirling emerald. But that wasn't the only similarity with his mother. If only he cared to admit it, he would notice that Harry's personality was much more like his mother's. And, unlike his father, he did not willingly cause trouble, rather it was trouble that came looking for him mixed with that Gryffindor stubbornness and "courage" that he associated with – more likely - foolishness.

A strutting menace he used to be, but now, he was quiet, whenever Severus provoked him with his snide comments, the boy wouldn't retaliate, let alone stir.

Point losing did nothing to him, humiliation in class neither. What was wrong with the boy? Maybe he'd never _really_ figured him out. After all, he knew perfectly well, deep down inside, that Harry was nothing like arrogant James (except the looksand his Quidditch abilities of course). He just wouldn't bring himself to admit it. It was just easier like this, shunting him out, instead of pulling down the walls that surrounded his heart. Hell, people didn't even think he had one! But he did know how to love. He had loved… at one time. Before his wife had been taken by one of the people he had believed to be his friend. Before his wife carried the child of an other; a child, the child, that currently was at Hogwarts, haunting him with those emerald green eyes. It was after his heart had broken, that Severus had started building those walls, those sacred walls that so persistently he kept up in order to protect his still healing heart.

Ever since Black's death, Potter, who had already been withdrawn, seemed to have built some kind of shield in which he took refuge and rarely would take down.

Severus Snape had _eventually_ realised that his attitude towards the boy had not helped matters at all. His harsh treatment, even though justified (He had to be biased in favour of Slytherins or he could say 'bye' to his spying career), was at the same time uncalled for. In fact Severus enjoyed, in his own stress relieving way, tantalizing those 'blasted' Gryffindor students very much, but he had never crossed the line where he would be led by his own emotions; the exception, Harry, had been literally tormented.

Every time the boy wore that sad, faraway look in his eyes, Severus couldn't help but feel a strong sense of protectiveness for the boy. Where did it come from? He had no idea, but it was there. It was then that Severus Snape realised he had come across a dent in his carefully constructed walls; and that cavity was Harry Potter.

Severus was pulled out of his reverie when said 'dent' stood up from Gryffindor table and made his way towards the oak doors leading to the Entrance Hall. It was only a quarter to eight and detention didn't start till half past.

'OK' he admitted grudgingly to himself 'I've done the wrong thing again. Obviously giving him detention for no reason at all, therefore making him skip Quidditch wouldn't lift his spirits, not that I had thought about doing any such thing.'

The true reason he'd acted that way was that he had hoped that, in the few hours they'd have spent together, he might have managed to figure out the emblematic boy.

He also needed to discuss with Potter's his sudden improvement in class. Now that the boy did no longer react to his taunting, he seemed to concentrate better on the task at hand, as a result handing in perfect potions. Of course, one did not just master the art of potions overnight, especially after five years of poor material; however, this time, he was sure the boy wasn't being helped by his know it all friend… there was another reason, he was sure of it. He _had_ to figure it out.

At times he couldn't help but wonder if the abysmal productions of the previous years had been caused by nerves _and_ his continuous breathing down the neck of his student.

Half an hour later of futile judgments he got up from the staff table and, exiting from the side door, made his way to the dungeons, black robes billowing behind him.

'Whilst I'm waiting for Harry' he thought 'I'll try correcting some of those horrendous third year tests…'

Severus skidded to a halt, two corridors between him and his office, 'Wait a minute! Did _I _just mentally call Potter _Harry_!' he berated himself inwardly.

"…Merlin," he muttered aloud, attracting the curious gaze of a Hufflepuff who had just caught his potions professor with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Surfacing from his shock he shot a furious glare at the misfortunate student.

"Macmillan," he growled menacingly, "twenty points from Hufflepuff and get out of my way!" Said that, he swirled his cloak and proceeded to his office in a hurried stalk.

Having been held up by his own alarming thoughts (since when had he started taking notice of the insufferable Golden boy's troubles!) and that stupid Hufflepuff, Severus realized he was five minutes late for Potter's detention. As he stalked towards his office door, he noticed a thin figure in the shadows, lightly illuminated by a nearby torch.

"Potter" Severus acknowledged the boy coolly, but internally he was astonished. 'A Potter on time? Did I miss something?'

"Professor" Harry answered dutifully.

"I suppose" said Severus "I can not reprimand you for being late. As it is, I am."

Harry was politely bewildered. 'Had his professor just admitted he was late? This was Snape he was talking about!'

As the professor unlocked the door, Harry stepped into the cold room, adorned by slimy 'things' in glass jars, and stood still awaiting the professor's orders for whatever task he had to fulfil.

"Potter close the door" Harry obliged.

"Sit." Again he obliged, placing himself in one of the leather armchairs in front of the large mahogany desk.

"Now," Severus said, searching his mind for the right words, "I must admit Potter that you have… surprised me. Your potion making abilities ('as reluctant as I am to admit it' he added mentally') have greatly improved, and I doubt very much that you haven't been helped."

"However" he added, cutting off the argument he saw coming, "I must inform you that your last two assignments did not receive a poor mark as I told you in class, you actually received an 'E' and an 'O'."

Harry seemed at a loss for words. "What?" he blurted out.

"Good mannered as usual, I see" smirked Severus. He just couldn't resist annoying the boy.

Harry's expression turned from one of bewilderment to irritation, and finally to fury. "Why?"

The professor didn't answer.

"I asked you _why_?" shouted Harry as he stood up. "Was it just some harebrained scheme to humiliate me even more?" and added scornfully "Let's tell everyone Potter will never be able to produce anything else other than shoddy material; even if suddenly he seems to be adept at potions. But of course he can not have improved just by studying! He copies others, he is **too** incompetent!"

"Haven't you had enough? I. Am. Not. My. Father. So I don't see why you've got a problem with me! And personally I don't think a silly school rivalry justifies your way of treating me!"

Finishing his rant, he strode to the door only to find it locked.

"Let me out" he demanded defiantly.

"No" came the icy reply.

"I told you to let me out!" he repeated barely in a whisper.

"Mr Potter," Severus said in cold dangerous voice. "I said 'no.' You already are in enough trouble as it is with your insolent performance. Now I'm telling you once. Detention isn't over; it hasn't even started. Sit."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed deeply. It would do no good to be rude, Snape should have already killed him. He walked back to the chair, where he slumped unceremoniously.

After five annoying minutes of silence, Snape decided to acknowledge him. "Potter, you will clean the shelves in the supply cupboard, re-label the ingredients and order them in alphabetical order." He added with a malicious smirk. "without the use of magic." Harry glared. He'd end up passing the night with Snape if he had to do all does things.

"Give me your wand."

The boy handed Severus his wand and slouched without further complaints towards the cupboard.

Harry scrubbed away at the shelves with a filthy old rag. He couldn't believe the nerve of that man! Without magic, ha! Even Filch would be a better alternative. Ok, Filch is no where near kind, but at least he isn't a greasy old git. Filch is a creepy old git, he thought wryly. Sooo much better.

He hated scrubbing. Not that he wasn't used to. This was one thing he'd thank the Dursleys for. Training him in household jobs like some kind of labour slave. He just couldn't help remembering the way he'd been treated at the Dursleys' for all of those years. Worse than a house-elf, and that was saying something. And now, Snape, adding insult to injury, had ordered him to clean up this stupid cupboard without magic; after 'informing' him, _ever so kindly_,that he'd received good grades; when in class everyone thought he was a dunce because the 'dear' professor enjoyed telling his classmates he'd received foul grades. The unfair old git!

Rage started filling up in his chest, his movements became rougher and his magical waves increased in power. As one wave hit the nearest shelf, a potion vile fell and smashed against the hard stone floor. Other vials toppled over other ingredients.

With his born reflexes Harry's hand shot out and prevented from hitting the ground those concoctions that could truly cause harm if they fell. Sighing he tried regaining control, but his pent up fury, he'd accumulated since that fatal day at the Department of Mysteries, was too strong and,giving a cry of pure rage,he fell unconscious from exhaustion.

Severus had been correcting some second year tests when a powerful wave of magic shook the walls and dust fell from the ancient ceiling.

"What the…?" he exclaimed, and he looked at the direction it came from. The supplies cupboard.

"What in Merlin's beard is Potter doing?" he scowled. As he stood up and made his way around the desks, he stopped dead at the sound of a blood curling scream. Quickly regaining his senses he raced to the cupboard and managed to prevent Potter from hitting the ground. All around him vials burst into pieces showering the boy with shards of glass. Muttering a quick "reparo" and a "scourgify" to clean up the mess, he picked up the boy and left through a side door in his office.

Entering his private chambers, he gently placed the boy on the couch. Then running to the fire place he opened the floo network and fire called Albus, urging him to get to his chambers. Whilst waiting, he rushed to his bedroom and emerged shortly after with a sponge and a blanket.

Returning to Potter's side he conjured a bowl of cold water and proceeded to wet the sponge and dab it on Harry's forehead. Suddenly a green flame shot out of the fire and out came Albus Dumbledore followed by Poppy Pomfrey and finally professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Severus, dear boy," said Albus "How is young Harry doing?"

"How d' you know he was here if I didn't even tell you!" asked Severus curiously.

"Never mind now. Where's the boy?" said Pomfrey in a commanding tone.

"Here, on the couch." He said shifting slightly so they could see him.

"Good Lord! What happened to him?" said McGonagall in a hushed whisper.

"Well… Potter was here to serve detention," said Severus, "and while I was correcting some tests I felt this strong wave of magic coming from the supplies cupboard. So I got up to check on the boy because I clearly stated he was supposed to clean the cupboard without magic."

At this point Minerva shot Severus a look that could chill the blood.

"However I had taken his wand so I realised they must have been emotional energy waves. When I was walking to see what was the matter, I heard the boy scream and managed to catch him before he came in contact with the floor."

Albus wore a very grave expression. Everyone looked up when Severus resumed speaking.

"You should have felt the power…" he mumbled. Something Severus Snape never did was mumble. "it reverberated across the walls. The cupboard… it was a bloody mess. I think I need a whole new stock of ingredients."

The following silence was broken from Madam Pomfrey.

"Well I've extricated all the glass shards and healed his cuts. Luckily the potion ingredients haven't caused too much harm. However he needs full rest to recover and won't be able to walk for a time span of at least twenty hours."

She turned to Severus. "Severus would you mind letting him rest in your chambers, I'm afraid I can't move him. Come Monday he'll be able to go back to Gryffindor Tower after I've given him a final check up." Snape looked ready to protest, so did Minerva at the idea of her prized student staying for the night with her surly colleague, but Albus cut across both of them.

"Of course, now that everything is settled," he said, "ladies we better be on our way. Severus I'll send you a house-elf with a change of clothing for Harry."

Severus nodded.

"Oh, and I'll pass by some time tomorrow to see how you're both doing and have a chat. Take care of him," he said, before stooping into the fire place and disappearing with a 'swoosh.'

Severus turned to Potter. The boy was sleeping and Severus couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked when asleep. While waiting for the elf he went to the bathroom and took a well earned refreshing shower and washed his hair. Back in his bedroom he selected an emerald green polo jumper and black slacks. Drying his hair he placed a braiding charm "capillos meoscomo" (I braid my hair).

Severus would never admit it, but he was slightly vain about his hair. Everybody thought his hair was naturally oily and enjoyed calling him a 'greasy git', but what they saw was only the effect given by a special substance which potion masters would apply on their hair in order to prevent any stray hairs from falling in the potion they were brewing. If anyone had seen him now, after his shower they'd realise his hair was in reality soft, sleek and shiny. And on closer inspection they'd notice it had a slight wave to it.

Entering the sitting room he conjured two pillows and one more blanket and headed to the couch facing the marble fire place. Lifting Harry in his arms he noticed how light the boy was.

"Doesn't the boy eat?" he pondered furiously. "He's lighter than the average sixteen year old."

Turning towards the coffee table he noticed a clean set of clothes. Using a switching charm he changed Harry's school robes for a worn pair of jeans and a blue polo neck shirt. He then removed his shoes.

Settling a cushion on the armrest of the couch he sat down. Then, placing a cushion on his thighs, he lay the boys head softly upon it and untied Harry's now shoulder length hair. Looking down at him he saw a brief flash of a completely different face, he shook his head slightly, but when he looked down again all he could see was the exact replica of James potter. Blaming his slight hallucination on lack of sleep he picked up his wand and summoned the two blankets that gently wrapped themselves round Harry's lithe form.

The boy slept peacefully, Severus, on the other hand, was having a harder time at slipping off into the blissful land of dreams. He couldn't help but feel like he'd betrayed Lily. After all, he had promised he would have kept an eye open and protected her child. Even if she'd betrayed him with Potter, he still felt compelled to watch over the boy, though at the same time he had in all possible ways tormented him. Now, however, he decided he would stop with the useless vengeance and he vowed he would start treating him like an equal and would be just with him. He owed it to him. The young Gryffindor was far more mature than any other person in his year, his eyes where not the care free ones of a sixteen year old whose major problem was his left over homework, but the wise eyes of someone who had seen many things, bad and good, and who had been forced to lose his youthful years in order to survive the 'creature' which the magical community feared, and which one day he would have to face in the final battle. The boy had lost his parents and had been introduced to a world who had placed a heavy weight on his shoulders, not realizing they where placing all their burdens in a child's hands, a child who would never be treated like the kid that he was. Yet when something scandalous happened they would all turn on him, when only five seconds before they had been all by his side. He pitied him. Yes, he Severus Snape pitied Harry Potter, because the child had been forced to grow up and suffer great losses, and he had not helped one bit with his cruel performance.

Only then did he fall asleep while he muttered, "I'm sorry child."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this chapter was ok. I had to write the last paragraph in a complete hurry because my mum was jumping down my throat threatening to take away the keyboard, because I'm spending too much time on the computer. Why do mothers have to act that way! I just want to write a blinking fan fiction! Well, as my school will be closed for the next week, while I'm alone at home, I've got the computer all to myself! MWAHAHAHA! Here I come! 

I hope you like the story and please review. If you don't like it, don't waste time flaming me because it's really annoying. I mean, it's called fan fiction because 'we' the fans write a story according to our own plot lines and like to change things around or see them from different points of view, so moral of the story, DO ME A FAVOUR AND **NO FLAMES**!

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! EVEN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED. I NEED FEEDBACK!**


	3. The other façade

**Disclaimer:** Usual stuff. All characters and anything associated with the Harry Potter books belongs to the great J. K. Rowling. So no point in suing me 'cause the only thing I own is this plot! So don't you go wasting my time! Now that I'm done with that let me continue.

**Author's note:** I'm ever so sorry I took so long to post. I'll blame it all on my reading mania, I just can't help it! It's stronger than me, plus I've been working hard on this chapter. But, hey! Now you've got a nice long chapter to read! Hooray! Reviews are growing in numbers, but still not enough! Hey people, do me a favour and press that review button! C'MON GUYS MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!

SPECIAL THANKS TO:** Tamsin1**,** Pure Black**,** moondancer**,** starinthedark11**,** Baculities** and** GoddessMoonLady**! THANKS EVER SO MUCH FOR ENCOURAGING ME! SNIFF (tears of happiness)

THANK YOU! I JUST HOPE THIS NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS.

**Answers to questions:**

**Pure Black:** W_ell let's just say that you might find out in the next few chapters. Just to give you a hint. You might notice even Harry sees something. Merlin! I'm being cryptic. DON'T WORRY YOU'LL UNDERSTAND BETTER IN THIS CHAPTER._

**THANKS AGAIN AND KEEP REVIEWING! REVIEW PEOPLE!**

* * *

**Chapter three: The other façade**

Severus Snape had not had a comfortable night. That in itself was a bad thing. Severus had _never_ been the early morning type of person, all joyful and kind; quite the contrary, if truth be told. Add this to a stiff back and a crick in his neck, and for sure you wouldn't want to be a mile near him in the mornings.

'Must've fallen asleep on the couch,' he thought dryly, and thinking brought along the sudden flood of memories from the previous night.

'Potter, detention, accident, Potter laying on his couch, Albus, Potter spending the night…'

'…LAYING ON MY COUCH?' he shouted mentally once the meaning of those words had sunk in.

Groaning as realization hit him, he cracked open one eye and took a peek as if to ascertain the situation. He quickly regretted doing so, when a pair of madly twinkling blue eyes, capable of putting Las Vegas to shame, searched him with a piercing look. It didn't help matters at all, that those specific eyes belonged to the most infuriating old man he had ever known: Albus Dumbledore, who currently had a knowing smirk plastered on his face and was calmly sitting in the armchair opposite him eating what looked like one of his _darned_ lemon drops. That man was going to drive him nuts.

"Albus, to what do I owe this visit?" he asked, shifting into a more comfortable position though, at the same time, trying not to wake up the young boy, whose head lay on his lap. Albus didn't miss the _nearly _caring act, and Severus, noticing that the twinkle in the headmaster's eye was, if possible, shining with more intensity, braced himself for what would be a very tiring conversation with Albus. Inadvertently he found himself wishing for the young Gryffindor to wake up and interrupt the _wonderful_ exchange… no such luck.

Harry woke to the sound of talking. He felt like he'd run a marathon and had consumed all his energies in the process. His brain was foggy and he felt disoriented. However a warm presence held him gently and sent him an inexplicable sense of comfort and protection. As his eyes adapted to the light in whatever place he was in, though his sight was still hazy without his glasses, he realised he was laying on a couch, his head nestled on a very comfortable cushion (he supposed) and professor Dumbledore was sitting in an armchair opposite him, his beard twitching.

Albus noticed Harry had awoken. His eyes were very much alike beacons of light and a mischievous glint was definitely sparkling in the cerulean blue irises.

"Ah, Harry. Good morning," said Albus, "I see your guest has awoken Severus."

'_Severus?_ Isn't that Snape?' Harry thought, slightly confused. 'I doubt Snape would even care in the slightest about my well being, let alone if I'm awake or not. But if he's asking the man, it means he's nearby. Mmm… clearly I'm not in my dormitory. Nor am I in the infirmary. That much is obvious.' And then comprehension dawned, more likely, hit him like a ton of bricks. 'I'm in a teachers quarters. And not just any teacher's, but Snape's. _Snape's!_'

Harry stiffened at the idea of Snape being even five feet from him, so did his very snug headrest, which apparently wasn't a cushion nor an object; on the other hand it could only be one person. With a feeling of trepidation he whirled his head around and came face to face with no other than Severus Snape. Gulping he surveyed the cold potions master, who didn't _actually_ seem so foreboding right now.

It might have been for the clothing, or perhaps the absence of his customary scowl, or else –as alarming as it seemed- the state of his hair. _There was no trace of grease and it was… braided? _

Severus was gazing into those emerald pools with a slight look of unease, hoping against hope that the boy wouldn't explode all over again. God knows how long, that maddening meddling Albus, would have them locked up together in the same room then, _trying _to install a _friendly_ relationship.

'Pointless, if you ask me.' He thought absently.

All along, Albus observed the exchange between the two, with a slight smile playing at his lips. Severus was clearly uncomfortable with the proximity of the young man and seemed to be expecting Harry to blow up on him; Harry, on the other hand, was… well, he was obviously dumbfounded. That fact was clear, seeing as he was gaping in a way reminiscent of a goldfish.

Harry appearing to have risen from his apocalyptic state and, noticing he was making a fool of himself with his slack jawed expression, quickly shut his mouth and managed to say something, more like blurt out something.

"Err… what happened to your hair?" Harry felt like smacking himself on the head.

Whatever Severus had expected, _that_ was not it. Evidently Harry was too shocked at his professor's change of looks to notice the awkward position they were in. Blunt as usual. Severus smirked, deciding to astonish the boy just a _little bit_ more.

"Unlike you, Mr. Potter," said Severus with an air of superiority, "I _do _wash and _**comb**_ my hair."

Harry snorted and Dumbledore chuckled at the bribe.

"Then what is it with all the grease issue!" he retorted recklessly. Harry realized he'd gone to far, and braced himself for the coming explosion. Miraculously the volcano, Snape, didn't erupt.

Time for comeback. Severus fake pouted and exclaimed, "Huh! That's just the hitch of being a Potions master."

_One, nil for Sev._

Harry was gob smacked. 'Had Snape, _Snape, _of all people just exchanged playful banter with him? _Harry Potter! _Hell had definitely frozen over.'

Extricating himself from the blankets and putting the necessary distance between him and the professor, he took in his surroundings. '_Not bad._ Back to business.'

"Headmaster," Harry said seriously, turning towards Albus, "are you sure professor Snape, here, is in his right mind? I think he could be ill."

Dumbledore chuckled his _dangerous _chuckle. "Maybe Harry. I'll be sure to inform Madam Pomfrey, as soon as I can, about Severus' peculiar behaviour."

At that, a horrified look plastered itself on Severus' face.

"NO!" he spluttered, in a very un–Snape like manner, momentarily forgetting the presence of a student in his private rooms. "Please, anyone but Poppy. I'm fine, I'm fine!"

_Heh he, a point to Harry._

"Well Harry, as you see, there is someone else, other than you, who just can't help loving the infirmary" said Albus. Then, looking at his muggle watch, he exclaimed, "Dearie me, I better be off. Harry, my boy, I'll be coming back later to see how your getting on. You will be spending the rest of today in Severus' company." And added when he heard the moan, "Poppy would have my head if it were otherwise. Anyhow, noting the state of your legs, it would be a risk trying to reach Gryffindor tower, so these are the arrangements. Now… behave yourself."

Severus snorted. "You _too_." Added Albus, looking pointedly at Severus. He got up from the armchair, stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Harry surveyed Snape, Severus surveyed Potter. The two were obviously uncertain about the way to act with each other. Being in the same room, expected to keep a civil conversation, had never been an option to either of them, maybe in a horror chamber, yes. However, this was not the case.

'Darn. It's easier being a snarky bastard, oh well…'

It was Severus who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Harry"

Said boy's jaw dropped.

"For Merlin's sake! Potter," he exclaimed exasperatedly, going into professor mode. _That's more like the dear Snape, we all love and cherish. _"if we have to stay in the same room for an entire day, _I_ might as well drop the formalities. Now will you _please_ stop gaping?"

Harry shut his mouth.

"Good. Very well, the bathroom communicates with my bedroom, over there." He said pointing to an ornately carved door at the right. "When you need to go, call out for me, as you can' t move with your own legs."

Harry nodded.

"The kitchen and dining area is to the left. Those two doors are the entrance to my private lab, and the entrance to my office and student's potion's classroom."

"What about that door?" asked Harry curiously, pointing to a thin line tracing a nearly invisible door in the stone wall.

Severus was quite impressed. 'Now how did he manage noticing a door, which is _supposed_ to be invisible? Potter shall never cease to surprise me.'

"_That_ is the entrance to a shortcut which leads to the Slytherin dormitories, and _you_ are not allowed to enter"

"Duh, I'll let you know, sir, that I do posses some self preservation instincts. It's not that I'm just going to stroll through that door and get caught from an irate head of Slytherin. It wouldn't be in my best interest."

'Anyway,' he smirked mentally, 'been there, done that!'

_Another point to Harry._

'Who knew that potter possessed a Slytherin streak.' He mused to himself. Apparently he had spoken that out load, as Harry gave him a searching look and then smirked in a _definitely_ evil way.

"Actually, the sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin, initially, but I forced it to reconsider…"

_Harry leading at three to one._

Severus gave him an odd look, as though he had lost his mind. He also looked slightly green and certainly needed to sit down, which he did.

'A Potter in Slytherin? Merlin forbid. That's sacrilegious, plain barmy if you ask me…'

'Are you sure?' a little voice in his head piped up.

'Of course! And who the hell are you?'

'Now, now, Severus. Mind your manners.'

'Dumbledore?'

'No, you fool! I'm your conscience. Always going on about how stupid students are, and then you act like a dope yourself.'

'Hem hem. What do you want anyway?'

'I'm attempting to plant some sense in that head of yours. Harry would have been great in Slytherin, and you know it…'

'What do you mean?'

'That's for you to figure out…'

"Professor? _Professor?_ PROFESSOR!"

"What?" Severus snapped, startled from his thoughts.

"You just zoned out there. Don't ask me why. You seemed to be having some kind of debate with yourself." Answered Harry in a slightly miffed tone.

Humph.

The newly descending silence was broken by a slight gurgling noise that seemed to come from the regions of the professor's stomach. Harry smiled and Severus' cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really," Harry responded, "I'm feeling queasy, so I'll just have a cup of tea, please."

Severus nodded, got up and came back from the kitchen with a slice of plain toast in his mouth and holding two mugs of 'earl grey' tea. He handed Harry his mug, sat down on a squishy armchair and picked up a magazine on potions.

"Thank you, sir."

"Pleasure," the professor murmured quietly, engaging himself in some interesting article about a new found fungi in Tibet.

…

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind lending me one of those appealing looking volumes on potions or DADA?" asked Harry in a small timid voice.

Severus looked up from his reading and gazed at him carefully. Noticing the hopeful glint in the boy's eyes, for some inane reason he almost smiled. _Almost._

It wasn't exactly a smile, but Harry didn't miss the slight curling of his professor's lips.

"I trust you won't ruin them."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well," he stated, and with a wave of his hand a dozen books about potions and DADA deposited themselves on the glass coffee table in front of Harry. Harry thought he also saw what looked suspiciously like a book on Occlumency. '_Is he trying to help me?'_

"That was wandless magic." He stated.

"Yes," professor Snape answered.

"Cool."

"Excuse me?" said Severus, quirking an eyebrow.

"I meant to say, I was stunned you just used it so effortlessly. Wandless magic is a very difficult and strenuous branch of magic, and usually takes out a lot of energy from the caster. You must be very powerful, sir. I'd love to learn how to control my own magic."

"I think you've been spending a bit too much of your time with miss Granger, Harry. Why the sudden passion for knowledge?"

Harry snorted, but didn't answer. He engrossed himself in a book on curses and jinxes, shortly after Severus left his chambers, hoping to find them intact when he returned.

The first few hours of the morning went by smoothly. Harry sat on the couch reading through the challenging pile of thick dusty volumes, in the company of a weird elf, as Severus thought of him, commonly known as Dobby.

'Hermione would sell gold, just to get her hands on one of these!' Harry thought amusedly, while he read the old tattered spines.

In the meanwhile, Severus visited the local apothecary in Hogsmead to purchase a whole new stock of potions supplies.

Harry instead had a chat with Dobby, or rather,to be precise, Dobby held a monologue while jumping up and down on the couch and flailing his little arms in all possible directions. The conversation rotated around the same topic: Harry.

"Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is so exited to be with Harry Potter, sir! Sir, Harry Potter, sir is a great wizard. Everyone thinks so, even Winky, when she isn't drunk and hidden under a tablecloth, thinks most highly of you, sir. Harry Potter is a great wizard." The little elf had blabbered.

Eventually Harry had resorted to set up a silencing charm around him, that is how he managed to fall asleep during the incessant chatter, and that was how Severus found him when he'd returned, before dismissing the 'weird' elf.

Silently Severus left the dozing boy and proceeded to restock the supplies cupboard. By the time he had finished, it was already time for lunch, so he headed to the sitting room to ask the boy if he felt like eating something.

'He should.' He told himself. 'That boy is too skinny. Why _do_ I care anyway!'

Harry hadn't awoken yet, so he let him be and walked to the kitchen area.

The boy couldn't walk all the way up to the Great Hall, and personally Severus didn't feel like eating the usual Hogwarts' food. Searching through the cupboards, he finally found what he had been looking for: pasta. It had been a long time since he had eaten a decent plate of pasta, so he took off his black outer robe and changed his black woollen jumper with a white shirt, and started cooking.

The enticing smell of food wafted through the air. Slowly Harry cracked open an eye, and shifting into a sitting position, he looked towards the archway that led to the kitchen. Two minutes later, the professor emerged from his bedroom.

"You've awoken" he stated. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, sir." Harry smiled when his stomach made some rumbling noises, probably protesting against the lack of food.

"Do you want to eat here, on the couch, or would you prefer me to carry you to the table?"

"Table," said Harry, as a slight flush of embarrassment creeped up his cheeks, "if you don't mind." He hated being so weak.

"Not at all," responded Severus' rich baritone, for once not tainted with scorn.

Severus knelt and Harry wrapped his arms around the professor's neck, as the man lifted him gently into very strong arms. It looked as though he'd picked up a book, no effort at all. Yet again, Harry was hardly heavy at all.

Severus walked through the archway, towards an ornate mahogany round table and helped Harry to settle down onto one of the chairs. Then settling himself, with a wave of his hand, lunch was served.

The two of them ate with gusto, though in Harry's standards it meant he'd only eaten half his serving and after ten minutes resorted to playing around with his fork. Severus looked in his student's direction and noted his lack of appetite. Sighing he wondered if the boy was trying to get sick.

'Talk to him.' The voice in his head urged.

'Shush! I know what I'm doing. Now. Go. Away.'

"Really," he said aloud, startling the boy, "you should eat more. A boy of your age usually will not leave the table if he hasn't had second helpings."

"True. Usually it takes both Herm and I to cart Ron away from the table." Harry shrugged, "I suppose you're right."

"If you don't like the pasta I can always ask a house-elf to bring you something else."

"Oh, well…no." said Harry, "I actually like this. Usually the house-elves don't cook pasta dishes. It's a pity really, 'cause they're tasty. This one sure is, I'm just not hungry."

"Thank you for the compliments," said Severus.

"Wha- why?" asked Harry bewildered. "Wait. You mean _you_ cooked this?"

"Yes"

"It's really good."

"You already said so. Please try not to repeat yourself."

"I didn't know you could cook, sir. I mean, honestly, I didn't even imagine you wore other colours apart from black, until this morning."

_And Severus scores another point._

Severus' lips definitely curled. 'The boy must have worn that gob smacked expression quite a few times this morning. How I _love_ shocking people. Of course I still haven't succeeded in astonishing that old coot Albus, but when I'll figure out how to do so, he won't know what's hit him! Mwahahahaha.'

'Severus, _pleeease _regain your composure.' His inner voice chided.

Severus looked at Harry, when he called out in a small voice. "Sir?"

"What Harry?"

"Sir, _why_ are you acting so nice, when I know you _hate_ me…?"

Severus sighed.

"… I don't really hate _you_, Harry." Said Severus. Harry coughed.

'Did I detect a snort undercover?'

"I hate who you remind me of… and what I lost when I look at you."

The hurt in the green eyes, turned into mutiny.

"Why does everyone think I am James?" said Harry frustrated. "Look sir, I _know_ how my father treated you, and it wasn't at all that noble Gryffindor attitude. He was a prat, but I'm Harry, not James." He added in a whisper.

"I can't help what he did, all I know, is that I am different. We might be similar in many ways, but we are, in as many other ways, two different people. I am not the apple that didn't fall far from the tree. Maybe I wasn't one who followed the rules, but isn't this what people normally call teenage rebellion?"

"I apologise Harry." At those words, Harry dropped the fork he was holding and nearly fell off the chair.

_That would be three points each._

"Did you just apologise, to _me?_"

'_DID I JUST APOLOGISE TO HIM? A POTTER?_'

"Yes," he muttered softly, locking obsidian with emerald green.

"I am sorry, really. After six years of being unfair, you do deserve to know why."

A few minutes past in silence, Severus sighed and began talking.

"Since my first year, I used to be friends with your mother. Unfortunately, someone did not think it was right for a sweet flower like Lily to be in the company of a slimy snake like me. The marauders didn't like me, wrong. They hated me. That was why in public I would never speak to Lily. The only things I could tell her were 'mudblood' or 'carrot grime', and neither were anywhere near to what I thought of her. That was why we started meeting up in the library every Thursday night, during Gryffindor Quidditch practice. That way, no Gryffindors could disturb us, and the Slytherins would either stay locked up in their rooms or be prancing about the grounds torturing the members of other Houses. One day, however, we were caught by none other than James. Apparently the Quidditch practice had been shifted, owing to the missing beaters which had been cropped up in the Infirmary, thus he had happened to enter the library and had found us together having a friendly chat and doing our charms homework. James started shouting, Lily however shut him up. She told him that 'Sev' was a friend and that they had been holding their own study group since the beginning of September. James proposed a truce, and I accepted.

The following year was ok. James wouldn't bother me and I wouldn't bother him. In third year, however, Black, who didn't know about the tentative peace, arranged me a meeting with Lupin in the Shrieking Shack. He told me James wanted to speak to me. Of course, at the time I didn't know that James hadn't told his lackey about me so I went to see what he wanted. When I got there I was confronted with a wild werewolf, and P_otter_ decided to make an appearance and help me out at the last second. James insisted he didn't take part in the plan, and Dumbledore didn't even suspend Black. It was Lily who convinced me that James hadn't done anything. Nevertheless our tentative friendship remained so, just tentative. In fourth and fifth year we were back to pranking each other. In seventh year Lily and I got closer, and I had eventually started considering Lupin, who had been brought in on the secret truce, and James friends. Then…"

Severus stopped talking, and Harry looked at him curiously.

'Merlin. Here comes the difficult part. I can't believe I'm baring my soul to Potter.'

'Get on with it Sev. If you don't do it now, you'll lose your chance and you'll lose him.'

'Him? Why should I be afraid of losing him if I've never had him. He isn't mine.'

'Tell him Sev, he won't betray you.'

'Mmm…'

'If only you look, under the appearance and the mask, he has always been yours.'

Green orbs pulled Severus down from Pluto and back to his dungeons.

"Sir? What happened then?"

"Then," Severus looked Harry in the eye, "I asked her to marry me."

Harry blinked. Before he could speak, however Severus spoke up.

"She accepted. And believe it or not, James actually gave us his blessing from his position of best friend and brother to 'Lils.' The wedding was a private one. Lily, James, Lupin and I. Black eventually found out, and though he grudgingly accepted the facts as they were, he didn't attend. Not that I wanted him to. Even Albus didn't know initially." He added amused, "He nearly had a heart attack when he discovered that I'd married Lily Evans right under his nose!"

"…but, how? I- did I, I mean?"

Severus' face darkened. "One week after our wedding ceremony, my farther asked me to meet him at Snape manor. I obliged his request, however I had my suspects. The actual invite for 'a cup of tea' was a trap in order to take me to Voldemort and receive the dark mark. If I refused, there would be consequences… My _father,_" he spat, "had discovered somehow that I had married. On the other hand he didn't exactly know _who_ my spouse was. Once I'd been marked they dropped me off, well, they dumped me in Hogsmead. That night I didn't return home. I went to Dumbledore to ask for asylum for myself and my wife. However, for the safety of my loved ones, I gave away what little freedom I had left and turned spy for the light side. Four month's later I was fulfilling my duties and my wife was in a safe house. Every evening I would return home, one night, though, I did not. Lily called Albus and he told her I had been summoned. Lily knew of my true alliances, and she was worried sick over me. When the following three days came and went, and I hadn't returned, she became very distressed. No news. Nothing. Nobody new where I was."

Severus waved his wrist and a glass of water appeared out of thin air.

"It is tradition, when the Dark Lord suspects someone's alliances, to testify if such rumours are reliable. I was kept in the manor for two months. I was tortured and starved. Every day the Dark Lord would question my loyalties, and every time I would lie. After another two months he seemed satisfied. I was then forced to attend a muggle or mudblood torture session. That is what I did. After that, I was left in the middle of a forest in God knows what country. My magic was wasting away and I was utterly exhausted. No good combination to try apparating. Fortunately, I had the Order's means of communication. After a week or two, I think, they found me, barely alive, in that God forsaken place. I was kept in the Infirmary for a month, no visitors allowed. When I did wake up, I was alone. Lying on a chair not far from me was a copy of the daily prophet. I picked it up to look at the date though something else caught my eye. There in first page was an article announcing 'In dark times a ray of hope born to the Potter's', under there, a photo of James, Lily and baby Harry. The photographic evidence was enough. The baby was a carbon copy of the father, James, not me. That could only mean that Lily had betrayed me long since my disappearance."

Harry blanched.

"I asked Albus for the potion's master post and moved to live in the castle. Lily tried contacting me, but, let's just say, that the owls would return home in nasty conditions. I wouldn't reply and refused to meet them. The only times we did bump in to each other was at Order meetings, but I only attended once since I'd returned to society, and that was to inform them that the Dark Lord was planning to get to the Potter's so he could kill the child of the Prophecy. That was the last time I saw them."

"This is why you hate me." Harry said in a small voice. "I remind you of what you've lost to a man you thought was a friend and what you could have had if it hadn't been so."

"Yes. However it is not your fault, and I had no right to behave myself in such a way. From now on I'll treat you like I treat all my Slytherins, after all you said so yourself that the hat should have placed you in Slytherin." He smirked. "Personally I'm glad you're in another house. Merlin knows, the name of Slytherin would have gone in the doghouse!"

Harry glared, though only half heartedly. It seemed as if the two of them had finally declared a truce.

Harry smiled, though it quickly turned into a grimace, as he felt like his guts and bones were on fire. He suffered as though he'd been clamped in the hands of a giant who was twisting and turning his body, in the process splintering his bones.

'_Not now, please.' _He thought desperately.

A hacking cough shook his rib cage. The cough finally subsided and he gasped. All the time the professor had stayed by his side rubbing warm soothing circles on his back.

'Is this what a parent does?' he pondered.

'Is this what I've missed having? A son to be near to? Oh, how I wish…'

'Keep wishing Sev, and maybe one day…' his conscience supplied hopefully.

"Ouch."

"What's wrong?" he asked the boy worriedly.

"Nothing serious, I've just pricked myself on the fruit knife when I laid my hand on the table."

"Show me," he ordered.

Harry extended his left hand and showed Severus the long cut on his wrist.

"It isn't deep, but it might scar. Let me treat it."

Getting up, he walked to the bathroom and opened a white cabinet. He pulled out some cotton, a small bottle filled with a green liquid and a tube with a yellow paste in it. He then walked back to the kitchen.

He dipped the green liquid on the cotton and proceeded to disinfect the bleeding cut. After cleansing Harry's hand, he opened the top of the plastic tube and squirted some of the paste on the cut. Finally he rubbed in the yellow mixture, wiped his hands and banished the medicines to the bathroom.

"Thanks sir." He smiled gratified. "Err… sir? You wouldn't mind taking me to the bathroom, would you? I haven't been yet." He added embarrassed.

"Yes, come on." He bent and picked him up. The boy, though, wasn't holding on and nearly fell from his arms.

"Earth to Potter. Would you mind holding on, or I won't be responsible for you falling on the floor."

"Oh, right," he murmured, "sorry, I was thinking."

"Why don't you do so in class?" he asked innocently. He was rewarded with a glare.

Severus walked through the bedroom and stopped in front of the bathroom door. The boy was looking around his rooms. Seeing the appreciative glances, Severus spoke up.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not live in a slimy dungeon, but I actually posses some of the best chambers here at Hogwarts."

Harry started laughing at this, positively shocking Severus.

_Harry back in the lead, with four to three._

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" he asked mildly annoyed, all signs of gruffness gone, on the defensive side.

"Sir," he said, valiantly trying to stifle his chuckles, but not succeeding, "excuse me, but you should have seen your face. You looked so amusing!"

'_Funny? Amusing? Hey! This boy is provoking me. Note to self: Twenty points from Gryffindor!'_

'Hey, Sev you're going soft.'

'Soft! Let it be fifty.'

'C'mon let yourself go.'

Severus thought about the boy's words and slowly let a small smile grace his lips.

"Yes, I suppose I'm very fond of my private rooms."

"Now," he said, putting Harry on his feet, though holding him up by the waist, "I could conjure a pair of crutches (Harry shook his head), you can try moving around by holding onto the furniture and the towel rails _or_ I could help you…" and added smugly, "as long as you remember to cast obliviate on me afterwards."

"Professor? Do you always have to add a scathing remark?" asked Harry, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation, "I think I'll go for the first option, _anyway_."

With that Harry hobbled into the bathroom and shut the door on his professor's face. Holding onto the nearby rail he relieved himself. After that he limped towards the basin and looked into the mirror. Letting down the powerful glamours he waited for the new inevitable change.

Slowly the familiar searing pain in his face muscles made itself heard and spread down his whole body. Biting into his lip, so as not to scream and attract the professor's attention, he waited for the shaking of his body to subside before looking up at his reflection.

The unfamiliar, yet strangely familiar face looking back at him, had changed even more from his last 'transformation'. The boyish features he'd inherited from his father had nearly disappeared completely to make space to higher cheekbones, not sharp, but with soft edges. His skin was no longer tanned, but ivory white, not a sickly pale, but delicate looking. His nose was straight as ever, more like his mother's. The jet black hair was still shoulder length and slightly wavy, though now with a few specks of red here and there and definitely not in need of a comb. Apparently he had also grown a few inches. In all he held himself with an air of aristocracy, able of putting a Malfoy to shame. Gone was the scrawny, knobbly kneed boy. He actually looked like a Greek bust.

'This is the real me.'

The changes had been a shock. They had started during the summer, precisely a week before his sixteenth birthday.

_He had awoken with a strange feeling in his stomach, his muscles were terribly stiff, though he didn't bother about them anylonger, after all it had been going on for a week. The soreness itself was weird as he hadn't been working at all this summer. After 'the gang' had dropped the threat of thirty Order members passing by Privet Drive, if Harry failed to inform them he was well or if things weren't up to his standard, Harry had been left to his own devices. The Dursleys wouldn't talk to him and he wouldn't talk to them. Most of his days were spent in his room where he had finally been allowed to do his summer homework. Sometimes he would go for walks in the park, but he had stopped after three encounters with a giggling group of girls who seemed to be stalking him and kept pointing at him. 'Weird' he had thought._

_Getting up from his bed he looked at the alarm clock and noted it was only six in the morning and the house was relatively quiet with the exception of Dudley's fog horn snores. He opened the door a crack and after checking if the coast was clear he slipped out onto the landing and got into the bathroom. After shutting the door, he turned on the lights and turned to face the mirror. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw a complete stranger standing where his reflection should have been. For a moment he had thought someone else was in the bathroom with him, but then he was looking in a mirror, and as no stranger was standing at his back he reached the only possible conclusion: that was **his **reflection. Inching nearer he lifted a bang of raven hair and their on his forehead lay his trademark lightening bolt scar. Too prove him further his reflection looked back at him with bright emerald green eyes. His mother's shade, **his** shade of emerald._

"See you in a weeks time." He murmured softly. Then with an amazing amount of sheer power he re-applied the week long _glamourie_. For a moment a blinding light encircled him, then it slowly faded away and left in it's wake Harry Potter.

Exhaustion caught up on him and he gingerly sat down on the border of the marble bathtub, as he called out for the professor.

Severus was standing in the kitchen clearing up the table. He was about to charm the cutlery to jump into the basin, when the red of Harry's blood caught his eye. Picking up the knife he looked in morbid fascination at the crimson blood.

'_Crimson, the colour of Voldemort's eyes. This child shall defeat the Dark Lord and free my spirit from that creature. But what will he get in return, he has lost so much. He sacrifices so much, but gains so little.'_

'_If only you look, under the appearance and the mask, he has always been yours._ Those were the words of his conscience. _Could it be? Could Harry be his? The son he had never had? Could Lily have always remained faithful? Could it all have been a misunderstanding, a ploy to mislead the Death Eaters? To prevent their child from being marked from that monster?'_

Making up his mind, he summoned a plastic bag and lay the still bloodied knife in it. _'Maybe.'_ With a last wave of his wand the rest of the table was cleared. He picked up the plastic bag, walked into his bedroom and lay it in a drawer of his desk, which he locked.

"Professor," Harry called out for him. With a last look in the direction of his desk he walked towards the bathroom, with a new glint of hope and determination, visible only to those who knew it hadn't been seen in at least sixteen years.

Opening the door he peeked into the bathroom. Harry was sitting on the edge of the tub with a look of exhaustion on his face. Severus smirked.

"My, my Harry, what have you been doing? Manual labour?"

Harry shot him an icy glare, precisely _glare 206,_ the one he used to make third years whimper.

"Actually, _Severus," _he said, smirking at Severus' expression, "it doesn't concern you whether I've been doing manual labour or not."

Carrying Harry back to the couch, he dropped him unceremoniously in his place. "Hey!" Harry exclaimed.

Then he sat himself next to him.

"Who said you could use my first name?" he growled accusingly.

"Who'd have thought you'd actually start using mine?" deadpanned Harry.

"Right." Said Severus, truly gob smacked.

_And Harry wins the match, with five points, against Severus' three._

'_Who would have thought that under the cold mask the professor wore daily, there was another façade, the way people can hide their emotions to protect themselves is amazing. Of course, nobody knows that the professor isn't the only one skilled at hiding his real façade. His alter ego.'_

* * *

**Author's note:** Yah! Another chapter finished and posted! I hope you liked it! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Oh, if you did enjoy this story, I hope you'll tell others who might like it to try it out! PLEASE! I really need feedback, however thanks to all that do read and review! KEEP READING AND KEEP REVIEWING! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _IS THAT CLEAR?_**


	4. What is it with flashbacks?

**Disclaimer:** Usual stuff. All characters and anything associated with the Harry Potter books belongs to the great J. K. Rowling. So no point in suing me 'cause the only thing I own is this plot! So don't you go wasting my time! Now that I'm done with that let me continue.

**Author's** **note:** I'm really happy about the response to my story. I haven't received mountains of reviews, I actually got three flames, **but** I noticed my faithful readers are still there and also new ones! The fact that readers actually press the review button makes me reach cloud nine! Soooo I wanted to **THANK YOU SO MUCH** for encouraging me! And I trust this fourth chapter won't betray your expectations! **READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! AND NO FLAMES, PLEASE!**

I wanted to apologize to **Sydney**, who reviewed my second chapter, for not thanking her in the previous chapter, unfortunately the review alert didn't show up on my pc so I didn't know; anyway here you go A HUGE THANK YOU TO YOU!

**Sica: **I also wanted to thank my best friend for always reading my new chapters and _FINALLY _reviewing the third chappie! Sica I have the creeping sensation that you 'happened' to read my draft copy of the story and the authors notes. IS THAT SO? B-cause I was going to rant at you for not reviewing on the actual site! Hi hi, luv ya soror!

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED MY THIRD CHAPTER: **Zigflorian()**,** Pure Black**,** gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover**,** GoddessMoonLady**,** Phoenix 5()**,** SiriuslySeverus**,** DARKMARKLV**,** Silvia()**,** logi**, **diamond004**, **sevvy rules ()**, **PinkPhoenixButterflies**, **Ardens Styx**. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANKYOU! )

**Answers to questions: **

**Zigflorian**: _Severus will find out about Harry very soon, don't worry! Though he will have multiple reactions._

**Pure Black**: _Don't worry he'll make use of the blood._

**GoddessMoonLady**: _Yes he is quite the chameleon, isn't he?_

**Phoenix 5()**: _I'm not exactly sure…but, yes, Severus will eventually see what Harry really looks like. Though if he finds out in this chapter, or in another, I'm not telling you. You'll have to read! _;)

**SiriuslySeverus**: _Thank you, I'll keep up with it then, but I won't exaggerate!_

**DARKMARKLV**: O_h gosh! authoress blushes profusely Thanks so much! So many compliments! And no worries, that 'bloody' knife will make an appearance!_

_THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE! KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING, THUS MAKING ME CHIPPER ALL THE TIME! THOUGH MAYBE NOT IN THE MORNINGS, I HATE WAKING UP TO GO TO SCHOOL! YAWN… I'M ALWAYS SLEEPY **AND **GRUMPY!_

So here goes the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Last time:_

_Carrying Harry back to the couch, he dropped him unceremoniously in his place. "Hey!" Harry exclaimed._

_Then he sat himself next to him._

"_Who said you could use my first name?" he growled accusingly._

"_Who'd have thought you'd actually start using mine?" deadpanned Harry._

"_Right." Said Severus, truly gob smacked._

_And Harry wins the match, with five points, against Severus' three._

'_Who would have thought that under the cold mask the professor wore daily, there was another façade, the way people can hide their emotions to protect themselves is amazing. Of course, nobody knows that the professor isn't the only one skilled at hiding his real façade. His alter ego.'_

* * *

**Chapter four: What is it with flashbacks?**

For a couple of hours both sat on the couch, gazing into the fire, seemingly lost in the depths of their mind. The oppressive silence was broken only by the rustle of a robe, or the shifting of a log and the crackle of flame licking wood. Severus wore a look of contempt and a slight smile sketched on his lips. A smile rarely seen, for a long time…

_A young woman with fiery red hair sat on a blanket under the shady branches of an old oak tree. The rays of sunshine filtered through the heavy foliage, painting elfish patterns on the old bark. A soft breeze blew through the woman's hair tickling her soft ivory skin, the ancient branches creaked gently and little greenish-brown acorns fell to the ground to be picked by curious little squirrels._

_The large grounds, surrounding Snape Manor, one of Britain's most ancient magical homes, where known for their extension and for the great variety of different species of plant, trees, herbs and fungi: magical and non-magical, rare and common. The lush green lawns gave way to everlasting flowerbeds of every color imaginable. The sloping paths, leading from the patio and the green houses to the lake, where made of white gravel, and where surrounded by rose bushes and entwining vines. On the west side of the grounds there was a large circular maze. In the inside, if you knew how to enter and to find your way out, you could find a love seat for two, with adorning red rose bushes creeping up its iron sides and twin fountains. The forty acres of perfectly manicured grounds and estate where surrounded by a large evergreen cypress wood on the eastern and north region, and a large, three hundred and seventy two year old wood of oak trees on the southern and western sides. The last touch to the magnificent grounds, were the grey mountains in the distance and the low fluffy clouds which turned red, orange, pink and violet at sunset._

_A young man, slim and tall, with pale ivory skin, shoulder-length raven hair and mesmerizing charcoal black eyes walked through the open patio doors and headed down towards the 'Solitaire.' This was the name of the most ancient oak tree on the whole grounds._

_Young Severus Snape, son of Tacitus Snape and Iulia Dignitas Helvetia, had inherited the ancient mansion when his father had murdered his own wife. Tacitus had been sentenced to Azkaban, and all properties and family heirlooms would have been kept by the Ministry, unless the first born had claimed them. Severus had always been attached to his mother, a woman of great beauty and kindness. His years as an infant had been the best, however, once he started attending Hogwarts he saw less and less of her. The summer holidays prior to his second year, had been the worst time of his life. A peculiar change had overcome his father. Severus had always thought of his father as a stern man, with profound morals, a cold exterior, but capable of loving his one and only child and his wife. This assumption was shattered when his father started delving further into the dark arts, leaving him and mother alone for days, sometimes weeks. The man, who had always been a pillar of his education, had crumbled to dust. Tacitus started attending meetings with people of his same 'views'; amongst these people he came across Nefarius Malevolus Malfoy, who introduced him to an 'interesting' wizard named Voldemort, who had been planning an attack to the forces of Light in order to eliminate the mudbloods and muggles who were tainting their own 'pureblood' kin._

_That summer his father joined the Death Eaters, and that was when the screaming and beatings started. Tacitus would force his own son to learn the unforgivables and other dark curses, he would not accept no for an answer. His mother was beaten and raped whenever she tried to defend her child. And at times, when Tacitus was feeling particularly evil, he would 'hit' her infront of Severus. After five years of torture at home, one week after the end of Severus' seventh year, Tacitus caught Iulia, while she was trying to escape from the manor. The fight which had ensued had been one which shook the walls; shouting and screaming terrorized the house-elfs, spells and curses flew all over the place, breaking ornaments and windows and setting fires, Iulia wouldn't go down without a bang. Tacitus placed the Cruciatus on her for fifteen minutes, however she hadn't been broken yet. In the meanwhile, one of the elfs, Topsy, had called upon her young master, urging him to come immediately to the manor, for Mistress Iulia could not hold on much longer. Severus, who had been on his way home, arrived exactly when a flash of green light rushed towards his mother. In the fraction of a second, Iulia looked up at the 'crack' of an apparition and smiled at her son. Then she fell. Severus was litterally furious, his heart felt as if it had been ripped out, and before his father could realise he was present, he shot him a string of curses, anti apparition and portkey holds and body binds. Running towards his mother's body, he lifted her gently in his arms and cried, like he had never cried before. Shortly after, ministry personnel and Albus Dumbledore, accompanied by members of the Order of the Phoenix, arrived at his home to cart away Snape Sr. _

_Severus was devastated. For two weeks he wouldn't leave his rooms. That was when James Potter, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans, the girl he'd been dating, came to pull him out of his depression. After a few days, James finally managed to make Sev smile, during one of his sister-brother fights with Lily, while Remus tried to act as peace maker. Lily had somehow managed to turn James' hair green and silver, as a personal vendetta for him pulling her up in the air during the final Quidditch game of their seventh year, and he was practically hyperventilating._

_Finally leaving his depression behind, he had decided to invite Lily to the manor during August. On the second day of her stay, Lily, had asked Sev if they could have lunch out under the 'Solitaire,' and that was where he was heading to now._

"_Hey, lovely," Severus spoke gently, as he settled himself next to Lily on the linen blanket, "sorry I took a while, James fire called."_

_Lily's eyelids fluttered open to revel enthralling pools of emerald green. Such a lovely shade, rich and pure, and full of life._

"_Hey, there, stranger," she whispered softly, "I'll have to tell James to clear off for a while, so we can stay alone."_

_Severus chuckled. "Sure, at least I won't have to be worried about rivals."_

"_You wish. You still have to deal with swarms of pretendents."_

"_A couple of stunning curses will do, and then off to Timbuctu. Anyway, you are already mine."_

"_I am not yours," Lily fake pouted, "I am free like the wind."_

"_Then I'll just have to catch you, will a ring make do?" Sev whispered in her ear, warm breath playing on her neck. Holding her from behind, he pulled out a small box from his trouser pocket and placed it in her palm._

_Lily gasped._

"_Come on open it," said Severus, "together."_

_Slowly, Lily's gentle fingers opened the box to reveal a stunning white gold ring. The band was engraved with miniature serpents and Lilies. On top of it was set an oval shaped emerald with swirls of obsidian. Simple, yet elegant._

"_Oh Sev, it's beautiful…"_

"_Will you marry me?" he asked, turning her around and gazing lovingly into her eyes, losing himself in the swirling emeralds._

_Lily smiled and lifted her head to kiss her love's lips. Before touching them, she whispered softly, "you wish."_

An hour and a half had passed since lunch, and Harry finally decided to break the quiet.

"Professor?"

Severus drew out of the shelter of thoughts and emotions albeit reluctantly, and looked into depths of emerald, ready to lose himself again.

"I was wondering if we could do something more… worthwhile, than just sitting here."

"Yes," he said softly, "let me think."

He sat there, a while, thinking.

'What could I possibly do with a sixteen year old boy, who happens to be Harry Potter…?'

'Severus…' _The Voice_, admonished, 'Just do something! You don't have to organise the Olympic Games!'

'Sure, but what do I do…?'

'You are hopeless!'

'Thanks.'

'_Just think_.'

"Chess."

"Mmmh?" murmured Harry.

"Would you be interested in a game of chess?"

"OK, but I warn you sir," he said in a secretive tone, "you'll have to really suck at it, for me to win."

Severus' lips twitched. "Language, Harry. In that case," he said, walking towards one of the glass cabinets to retrieve the board and pieces, "I could try teaching you some techniques."

"Really? Would you?" asked Harry, excited at the prospect of finding some way to beat Ron at chess, thus managing to give him (Ron) the shock of his life.

'It'd leave him stumped!'

"Yes, but lets have a few games first so I can study your moves, in order to improve them."

Harry nodded and Severus waved his hand, arranging the antique pieces in place.

"Professor, this set is really old." Harry said, admiring the old polished figurines. "Not decrepit like Ron's, but pretty old anyhow."

"It has been passed down my mother's family for generations. Hand made and still in perfect shape. Anyway, I'll have white," he said authoritatively, "if you don't mind."

"Sure," shrugged Harry, resigned, already, to defeat.

Severus proved to be a formidable player.

'Everyone is formidable, when they play against me,' thought Harry matter-of-factly.

After winning three times in a row, Severus decided to teach Harry a few tactics and maybe play another game to test his newly taught capabilities. If there existed any…

After an intensive drilling of _the right method_, they immerged themselves in a new game, and where so concentrated, that they failed to notice the headmaster shooting out of the fireplace in front of them.

_Or _**maybe**_ not._

'Huh, the old coot has showed up. And why the hell has he got that twinkle in his eye? It's not as if I'm planning to become friends with Potter.' Severus thought venomously, though the last statement lacked his usual conviction.

'Hey!' his conscience chastised. 'You promised you'd change your attitude towards Harry. And remember, _there is a chance_.'

'Mmmh… well, at least it's fun to beat him at chess. Of course, I _am_ invincible!'

'_I _wouldn't be so pompous. It's just Harry who is hopeless.'

'Are _you_ insinuating that I'm not a good player? Ha! Anyway, why the hell am I talking to myself…? _Merlin, the proximity of a Potter and the barmy old codger is starting to affect me._'

'_You wish._'

Albus smiled. Here he was, worried his two favourite _children_ had been fighting all day long, when instead they were playing a game of chess like two old friends. Albus chuckled quietly. Finally those 'stubborn mules' had managed to lay their differences aside and try and get to know one another.

"Severus, Harry," said Albus jovially, "how nice to see you together while not trying to throttle each other!"

Harry's response was a grunt of recognition. Severus, like usual, scowled at the old man irritably.

'That scowl must be permanently affixed by now. Well, I'll just have to make him smile more.' Thought Albus. 'I wonder if a lemon drop will do the trick.'

"Nice to see you too, Albus," snapped a very concentrated Severus, "now sit down and let us finish this game."

Albus let out an amused chortle. Severus was in a good mood. He sat down on Severus' personal squishy armchair, a knowing smile playing on his lips, and surveyed the game that lasted only ten more minutes.

"Check mate" exclaimed Severus, taking Harry's king.

"Again!" whined Harry, alike a small child crying for a sweet. "That's the fourth time. I thought you were supposed to teach me how to win!"

"Well, this clearly shows you are a poor player."

"Thanks," said Harry sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed."

Albus chuckled at his boy's antics.

"I'm happy to see you two are getting on just fine. I must admit I was expecting ruins and fires to put out."

'Ha–ha.'

"Albus, I highly doubt you would encounter such an impromptu scenario."

"Of course my boy, of course," Albus said with his usual cheer, while Severus glared at the man for being called a _boy_, and Harry tried to stifle his laughter with a coughing fit.

'Ho, ho, ho' Albus chuckled mentally, 'it is now time to move my plan into action. Severus seems to have overcome his grudge, however he is still in the dark about Harry's past. Now how can I trigger his curiosity…?'

'What is that old coot devising now? He seems too quiet, bad sign.'

'Ok, Severus, no need to start panicking. Keep your cool.'

'Easy for you to say, you're just some weird part of my mind.'

'I _am not _a weird part of your mind! I am your conscience, and you better listen to me sometimes.'

'I don't need a conscience. I am a spy, you're just a weakness.'

'Oh, stuff it. Without me you'd be lost. I am part of your subconscious. And the only reason you are talking to me is that you are turning _soft_.'

'_I am not turning soft._'

'_Yeah, yeah…_'

'Why you-'

"Harry would you mind me asking something?" said Albus, in a tone which sounded more like an order.

Harry sighed. 'I knew this moment would come…the one hundred dollar question.'

Severus looked up, his interest piqued.

"What is it Albus?" he asked. Albus smirked inwardly.

_Phase n° one, accomplished._

"I was wondering," Albus said, looking at Harry, "what was the trigger to your emotional breakdown?"

"More like, stock of ingredients breakdown," mumbled Severus, receiving a pointed glare from Harry.

"Well, if _professor Snape_ hadn't provoked me," he said stressing the word 'professor,' "maybe all this wouldn't have happened."

It was now Albus' turn to grow curious, "How exactly did Severus provoke you this time?"

"I didn't prov-"

"Shush!" Both Harry and Albus cut him off, Severus looked disgruntled.

"When I arrived, professor Snape told me to take a seat. He then proceeded to inform me that I have miraculously become more adept at potions, and that my last two assignments went well, and I did not receive such bad grades as he told the whole class."

"Did he, now?" Albus fixed his youngest colleague with an inquisitive stare, "Why is it so Severus?"

Severus didn't answer.

'_I thought so,' Albus sighed mentally._

"Severus?" repeated Albus "answer me when I'm speaking, now."

Severus looked up surprised; Albus hadn't used that scolding tone since his years as a student. Of course, he did scold him frequently, especially during his stay in the Hospital Wing, but always in a joking manner.

"James."

Harry looked hurt. "So it was another way to torment me because I reminded you of my father."

"And, secondly," he added, trying to amend the hurt look in those eyes, which were fuelling the guilt gnawing at his insides, "It would have looked suspicious to my Slytherins, if your potions grade suddenly shot up. It would be expected of me to find 'excuses'."

Harry nodded mutely and Albus looked pensive.

"Besides," said Severus, changing the subject, "how is it that you are actually managing to comprehend potions all of a sudden?"

'_Coward,_' hissed his conscience.

'Humph, I was merely curious.'

"Well," said Harry, "after Moody's threat, the Dursleys left me in peace and gave me access to my school books, finally."

'_Finally gave him access to his books? Dose that mean they usually don't?'_

"So, to keep my mind off _things,_ I took advantage of my free time to do homework properly, and maybe read up on my new books, which I purchased two weeks after I went back to Privet Drive, though after _that_ outing I remained cropped up in my room…_the girls were acting all weird, giggling and as such._"

Severus just couldn't resist, he snorted and coughed twice to stop the laughter that was about to erupt from his chest. Harry looked at him as if he'd grown another head, and Albus wore one of his infamous 'I-Know-More-Than-You-Do' smiles _and _the blasted twinkle in his eye.

'_Great, Severus! You just couldn't keep from snorting, now, could you? And look at Albus! All that's missing is one of his blasted lemon drops!_'

Albus cleared his throat, "Would anyone like a lemon drop? Harry, Severus?"

'O_h Merlin…_'

'_Indeed._'

"So…" said Severus, instigating the conversation, "you were saying?"

"Oh, right. Well, that's all really. I started reading the potions book and I got interested and found that once you understood the basic uses and side effects of the ingredients, the actual brewing would be a breeze. Then, once I returned, I swore to myself that I wouldn't give into your taunts, and that I'd keep to myself so I could concentrate better. I wouldn't have your breathing down my neck ruin any possibilities in my future career. After all, self preservation isn't all about surviving _only_ in life."

"_Hey, Sev. The kid's a real little snake._"

Severus choked.

'Are you mad? Anyway, I am the one who starts conversations, not you!'

'Sure.'

"Severus, are you sure you don't want a lemon drop? It'll soothe your throat."

"No, Albus. I do not require one of your" _blasted_ "lemon drops."

"Very well, my boy. Now Harry, what happened after Severus told you about your grades?"

Harry's cheeks tinged a light shade of pink. "I got mad, told him I wasn't my father and walked out of the class. However I didn't get very far, seeing as the professor locked me in, told me to sit down, and gave me orders to clean the supplies cupboard, re label the whole stock of ingredients and place them in alphabetical order. All manually, and he took my wand."

Albus looked at Severus, exasperated, "Really, my boy. If Harry hadn't had this little accident, he would have ended up passing the night here, anyway."

Harry resumed speaking. "As I was scrubbing, I was reminded of the Dursleys and their _'caring'_ nature. I noticed my raw magic was out of balance and I tried stopping it, in the end I just gave up and let it go."

"I see," mused Albus, "it brought on a resurface of memories. Added to those of the Ministry" Harry nodded, "it was just too much. Harry I must tell you, that what you did was very dangerous. Not only for you, but for all who may have been near you. You are a very powerful wizard, and the amount of power you carry, if left unleashed, could cause consequences. I ask you to not let go as you did, if you ever find yourself in a similar situation. I know you are human, like the rest of us, but I do not doubt that you could have stopped it if you wanted to."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, sir."

"No need, my boy, no need. It was just a word of caution." _And a trigger to Severus' curiosity._

"Very well," said Albus, picking himself up from the armchair, "I suppose I'll be on my way, now. Oh, and Harry, I'll have professor McGonagall inform Miss Granger and Mr Weasley about your condition and whereabouts, I will keep myself from divulging further details. Lastly, I will be sending Madam Pomfrey here to visit you at half seven before dinner, you may then return to your Dormitory and resume classes on Monday."

"Thank you, sir."

"Anytime, my boy. Now I must really go. Be good," he said, and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Severus closed off the Floo, dropped onto the couch and groaned.

'These visits from Albus are starting to give me headaches. I'm sure he's up to something.'

'Probably.'

"Well," said Severus, getting up from the couch and stretching his arms in the air, "would you like to help me brew some potions for Poppy? I seem to recall her asking for a new stock of pepper up."

"…"

"What?" he asked, seeing the baffled look on Harry's face.

"Professor," said Harry matter-of-factly, "you don't realize how _scary_ it is to see you act so… human."

Severus snorted. "So," he said, "would you like to help me, or would you prefer having a chat with Dobby?"

"The potion will be fine!" replied Harry hurriedly. As much as he liked the little elf, sometimes his enthusiasm and incessant chatter was just too overwhelming.

"Good. After all, I must keep an eye on you. I wouldn't want Albus' premonition to come true and find my sitting room in ruins."

Harry shrugged. "It could turn out to be worse, you might find the walls painted in Gryffindor red and gold."

Severus growled. "Don't you go getting strange ideas."

"Don't worry, Severus," said Harry, chuckling, "I, myself, prefer the current green, silver and cream shades. They give off a relaxing atmosphere; the red and gold would be too snazzy."

"Humph. And you would do better to stop calling me by my given name, or, if you _really_ have to, please refrain from doing so in public."

"Fine Captain Sev," said Harry, mock saluting.

Severus shot him a very murderous look, _indeed_.

"Sorry," mumbled Harry apologetically, although a mischievous grin was plastered on his face, "Sev'rus."

"Fine," cried Severus, throwing his arms into the air, resigned to the inevitable.

Walking towards his bedroom, he yelled at Harry, "I'm going to change into some proper robes, don't move!"

Harry shook his head, "Where to? I can't move."

Five minutes later Severus was back in his daily work attire (black, naturally), hair tied at the nape of his neck, and holding a worn pair of light dragon hide gloves and a wand.

Harry turned to look at the items he was holding, and exclaimed, "My wand!"

"I thought you might like it back," said Severus, handing Harry the wand, "though I hope you will avoid making any 'adjustments' to the décor."

"Of course," said Harry, fingering his wand, "I will."

"You're a lost cause."

'He inherited his mother's wit.'

'Lost cause, indeed.' Replied his inner voice.

Harry just smiled angelically and pocketed his wand.

"Aren't you going to pick me up," and added for good measure, "sir?"

Severus gave him a look that clearly stated 'time for payback', pulled out his wand and, pointing it to Harry, whispered: "Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry, who had started floating, let out a cry of surprise.

"Severus! Just _what_ do you think you are doing?"

"Why Harry, I thought you asked me to pick you up. We do live in the wizarding world, we might as well make use of magic. _And_, you know, you were getting quite heavy."

"_Heavy!_" shouted Harry.

'_Indeed, Severus, the boy is right. Maybe the paperweight on your desk weighs more!'_

'Not _so_ light, though I know what you mean, what I mean, I mean…Oh Merlin, this is confusing!'

'Indeed.'

'Maybe if you _did_ shut up, I might be able to keep my sanity.'

'_Oh, I doubt that.'_

'Aarghh!'

Shaking his head, Severus realised he had been standing in the door way to the lab, while Harry floated around the ceiling, protesting and bumping into walls. A fact that did not go down so well for Harry; Severus, on the contrary, was chuckling. With a swish of his wand, he directed Harry to his arms and, finishing the charm, helped him sit on a high stool.

"_Thanks,"_ said Harry, with a chagrined expression.

"Pleasure," he replied; Harry just pouted.

After setting Harry on the stool, Severus went about the cupboards collecting ingredients, while Harry, using his wand, lit the cauldron. Severus filled it with water, after depositing the various items on the table. Handing Harry the chopping board and a knife, he instructed him to start chopping the shrivel fig in cubes and slice the leeches, while he went about washing the fluxweed and kneading it. In the meanwhile the water had warmed up, and it was time to add the sliced leeches with a pinch of cooking salt, so the minerals wouldn't get overpowered by the acid in the leeches. After five minutes, they were ready to add the pulp of fluxweed and the cubes. Severus stirred the mixture anti-clock wise for fifteen minutes. He then left Harry to preside over the bubbling potion, while he went looking for some essence of belladonna which had gone missing.

Grumbling, Severus said exasperatedly, "Where is the blasted essence? I could have sworn I'd left it in the third cabinet next to the black beetle eyes."

Harry, who had been watching the professor with an amused expression while stirring, put down the pewter ladle when Severus 'accidentally' cursed under his breath and let out a small chuckle.

"Severus," he called, getting Severus' attention.

"What?" snapped a _very_ frustrated potion master.

"Oh, I just thought, seeing as you have finished your stock of belladonna, that it would be better if you left me here to supervise the potion while you trot down to the apothecary in Hogsmead, to buy refills."

"Mmh, I could, but I don't know how long it'd take, and the delay could ruin the potion."

"Well," said Harry, shifting a bang of hair behind his ear, "seeing as it is the thickness that you want to avoid, I could add a drop of water every five minutes and a drop or two of murtlap. Adding the water, the heat would avoid vaporizing the potion and leaving it in a mushy heap; the murtlap would stabilize the amount of acids, seeing as the salty minerals would tend to override the other components in this part of the brewing."

Severus' mouth had definitely dropped. "How, how did you know _that_?" he spluttered.

"I wonder," mumbled Harry sarcastically, furrowing his brow, "oh, yes, I study! Did _you_ know?"

Severus sighed, a sad look crossed his face, but was quickly covered up by his customary mask of indifference. Harry noticed this immediately, considering Severus hadn't been donning his 'mask' during Harry's stay, and felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry Severus," he said earnestly, "I didn't mean to cause you sadness. I also apologize for last year, when I intruded upon your privacy. I was, and still am, an impudent brat."

Harry looked at the man's face and was relieved when he saw a small smile pulling at Sev's lips.

"You're not impudent," he chuckled, "just impertinent."

"Severus, you do realize that that is the same thing?"

"Yes."

Harry shook his head and muttered, in an affectionate voice, something about 'greasy gits.'

"I heard you, you know."

"Really? What did I –blimey! The potion!" shouted Harry, haphazardly lowering the flame, in the process his sleeve nearly caught fire.

"You have a brilliant mind, but that wont change your penchant for causing havoc," said Severus, in a teasing tone, receiving a glare in return.

"Oh well," said Severus, taking his work gloves off and summoning his cloak and scarf, "I suppose I'll be heading to the apothecary now. I trust your knowledge, and _please_ try not to make a Longbottom act out of it."

"Severus," said Harry in a chastising tone, "you know it is partly your fault that he ends up destroying cauldrons. Maybe you should try not to frighten him."

Severus ignored the last comment and walked out of the lab and his rooms, and headed up to the Entrance Hall.

Harry turned back to the potion at hand and kept an eye on it. Twenty minutes came and went, and finally Severus returned. Leaving his cloak and scarf, folded neatly, on one of the armchairs, he strode into the lab.

"Did you have a long wait?" asked Harry, when he heard the door creak open.

"Not really," answered Severus, "being a potion master has its advantages. For example, I can walk into an apothecary and jump the crowds, as I have to return to the school were I could be urgently needed."

Opening a satchel, Severus pulled out five jars of belladonna. He handed one to Harry and told him to add the final ingredient while he stored the other jars.

Harry looked muddled, "Are you sure, Severus, that you don't want to check the potion before I add the belladonna?"

"Not really, I'm sure the potion is fine. After all you do know how to brew a proper potion and I trust you."

Harry was shocked. Severus had just told him that he trusted HIM. Where had the cold hearted potion master gone? Who was this stranger? Well, it wasn't such a shock, considering that Severus was hiding his personality under a mask. Also, part of a potion master's job,was to ensure the safety of the students while they were brewing. This meant he had to be cool and detached, so he could act instantly if anything happened. But he was so… different.

"Get a move on, brat, and use the _belladonna_!" said Severus, when Harry hadn't moved.

'Maybe not _so different._'

After Harry had finally added the final ingredient, they just had to wait five more minutes. Another five minutes, and the potion had cooled down. Severus ladled the liquid into vials, which Harry stopped. Severus packed the vials in a crate with cushioning charms, so they wouldn't break, and left it on his desk. Harry started packing the ingredients in their respective containers, and Severus picked up the utensils and cleaned them and put them back in their drawers with a flick and wave of his hand. Shortly after he called for a house elf.

A 'pop' announced the arrival of the little creature.

"Sir called? Libby at your service, sir."

"Libby," said Severus, "I would like you to deliver this crate of Pepper Up to Madam Pomfrey, up in the Infirmary. Could you also call for another elf to bring us some supper. Maybe sandwiches, a salad, fruit, some juice and a glass of Chardonnay."

"Of course, sir!" squeaked Libby, "Libby will call for assistance and take the potions to the Infirmary immediately, sir. Dinner will be served in a short while, sir!"

Snapping its fingers, the little elf levitated the crate and disappeared with another 'pop.'

Severus, finished tiding the work area and closed the cupboards. Finally he turned back to Harry and picked him up, this time, in his arms. Whispering in Latin, he blew the candles out and locked the door. He walked back to the usual coach and put Harry down on it. He then walked off to his chambers to have a shower and change his clothes. By the time he was finished, Harry had settled himself comfortably and was reading a book on wandless magic; just as he entered, Dobby arrived and left their food on the coffee table, then he left with a bow after squeaking excitedly about the fruit salad he had prepared especially for Harry Potter, sir. 'And what about me?' thought Severus, offended.

"Shall we eat?" he asked, sitting himself next to Harry.

"Sure," said Harry, marking the page and laying the book on the rug, "I'm famished."

"Good. You need to eat more, you're too thin."

"Now you sound like Mrs. Weasley."

"I hope not!" exclaimed Severus, Harry laughed.

Bending over, Harry picked up a napkin and a plate, and loaded it with a ham & cheese sandwich, a chicken & curry sauce one and a cheese & tomato one. After devouring, rather uncharacteristically, the food on his plate, Harry reached over for the chicken salad and layered enormous amounts of it on his plate. Without further ado he ate it all up, leaving the plate sparkling. Severus watched all this, ignoring his own dinner, and wondered what had come over the boy to cause such a drastic alteration in his appetite. At last his stomach started rumbling in protest and he went back to eating. Soon Harry had finished his fruit salad, courtesy of Dobby the house-elf, and was drinking his goblet of pumpkin juice while patting his stomach. Severus was sort of reminded of Albus, after he'd eaten his afternoon tea. All that was missing was the _blasted_ twinkle. Looking up, to make sure that the boy sitting in front of him hadn't transformed into Albus Dumbledore, he looked into Harry's eyes, and for a moment he could have sworn he'd seen a flicker of light in those orbs. No, not of light, of darkness. Looking up again, the irises looked perfectly normal.

'I must stop this. I mustn't think about that infuriating, conniving old coot, it just gives me hallucinations and it peaks my curiosity, trying to figure out what he's up to.'

'Right you are. And you better get back to your food before Harry gets hungry again,' supplied The Voice.

"Harry, I know I asked you to eat more, but I didn't mean you had to stuff yourself."

Harry, who had been sitting quietly in contemplation, looked up startled.

"Sorry?"

"I asked you, why have you stuffed yourself with food?"

"Oh, I was hungry," answered Harry in an offhand voice, which peaked his curiosity, "and a little tired."

"Tired? You've been sitting all day."

Harry cursed himself at his slight slip up. Casting the concealment charms always exhausted him, especially because they were supposed to last a week, though at times he noticed they shifted slightly. Maybe it was because of the new changes.

"Well… sitting all day long does get _slightly_ boring. By the end of the day you would feel tired as well."

"Mmh…" Severus left it at that.

'I can question him later.'

After eaten, Severus indulged himself with reading "The Master Cauldron", a weekly magazine on the Art of Potion making. Harry had dozed off. After ten minutes had past, since Harry had laid down, Severus started observing the boy. Harry looked so much like James that it hurt. He thought his chance was just a dream, but something in him fuelled the doubt on Harry's real parentage. At times he looked at him and saw all his hopes crushed, at others he couldn't help but wonder if the _so perfect resemblance_ had something to do with a potion or charms work.

Suddenly a noise, a whimper, made him surface from his thoughts. He looked at Harry. The boy was shaking and a light sheet of sweat lay on his forehead. Every now and then he would let out a small whimper and he would struggle with his blankets.

Forgetting about the magazine, he rushed to Harry's side and laid a hand on his forehead. He was cold. He dried Harry's forehead and sat him on his lap. Conjuring a woollen blanket, he draped it around Harry. Then he accioed two cushions, from the nearby armchair, and positioned them comfortably. Pulling the _child_ tightly in his arms, he started rubbing smooth circles on his back. Slowly the whimpers died down, and all that was heard was the ragged breath coming from the fragile boy. Soon both of them were sound asleep.

Around ten thirty Harry started stirring. He hovered somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. He was comfortably nestled in someone's strong arms, but he felt cold. Cold and scared, confused and powerless. Alone. Sleep claimed him back, and in that moment his mind went back to a night a long time ago…

"_Waaah" the child wailed, it cried, it sobbed, but no one came._

_The entire house was cold and wrecked. It creaked. What was left of the door, leading to the front bedroom, was held up by miracle, the floor was dusty and full of splintered wood. A cold breeze blew in from the broken panes of glass. The candles around the room were unlit: the only offered light came from the pale, haunting moon, obscured every now and then by a passing cloud._

"_Mummy? Ja-Ja?" the little boy called out, while sobbing slightly, "Whe' r you?"_

_Silence. Oppressive silence met his little ears. Slowly a little hand grabbed the railing of the wooden cot, shortly after a little mop of soft, messy, curly, raven hair bobbed into view. The child overlooked the rails, but all was black. A strange mist hovered over his head, where that man had been standing earlier on._

_The small child sat back down on his cot near the broken window. His skin was pale like ivory, his hair a mess of untidy curls. His looks were the same as his Ja-Ja; the only thing that set him apart, were his emerald green eyes, the shade of his Lily, his Mummy. _

_A shade of green, just like the light which had enveloped his mum. His mum who had been screaming, who had been crying, who had pleaded to a tall black robed man, who had made her fall. But why hadn't she stood back up? Why had she left him alone with that cold man with a cruel smile? And Ja-Ja? Where had Ja-Ja gone? He'd always told him that he would protect little Harry and Lils. Where was he now? He had shouted, told Mummy to run with Harry, with him; he would fend Him off. But who was Him? What had this person done to Ja-Ja? Was he that same cruel man, who had stood over him, pointing a strange object at him? Was it the man who had spoken to him? Harry couldn't understand what he had said. Slowly the man had lowered his hood. Two red eyes had stared back into his green ones. The man's hand, the one which hadn't held the 'thing', had caressed his cheek. That hand was cold, and the man had kept on speaking to him. He'd been scared, he still was._

"_Little Potter," the man had said, though it had sounded like a hiss, "Harry, are you scared? No one is here to save you now. I could take you, raise you and make you follow me. But I am not a kind man. I like to see people suffer, to hear their screams. And you. I need you dead. You are standing in my way, and I think I shall get rid of you now, while you're still little and powerless. Goodbye child. Go rest with your mother and father. They were fools, standing up to me."_

_Harry had looked into those red eyes. The man had pointed his wand, Harry now had remembered the one Ja-Ja and Mummy possessed, at him, on his forehead._

_He spoke softly, kindly, as if he was saying 'goodnight'. _

"_Avada Kedavra," he hissed, and a blinding light had enveloped him too. When he'd looked back up, the man haddisappeared and only a mist hung where he had stood. The room was cold, his forehead hurt, so he cried, he called for Mummy and Ja-Ja. No one had come, no one had picked him up and hugged him, or rubbed soothing circles on is back. He was alone. Alone. Alone…_

Harry's eyes shot open. Tears were falling down his cheeks.

That dream, that vision, no, it had been a memory. It was the first occasion he could remember so much of his time as an infant. Usually it had been fragments. Pieces of a puzzle he had tried fitting together, but there were too many parts missing. But now. Now he had seen. That feeling of dread, of loneliness, of clueless ness still haunted him.

Silently he started crying.

Since he'd lived with the Dursleys he had learnt not to cry. Crying and acting like a child was not an option. If he cried, it would only worsen maters. But now he was safe. He was at Hogwarts. In someone's arms. Was it Severus? He couldn't remember, but it didn't matter. All that _really_ mattered was that he was protected. This person was holding him, soothing him and comforting him. He felt safe, he felt loved, and for the first time at home. He could cry.

Severus had awoken from a wonderful dream. He couldn't remember a thing, actually. But it was wonderful all the same. It left him a warm, fuzzy feeling. Now, if anyone knew Severus Snape, they would realize that those two words did not fit with him at all. _Warm and fuzzy? Is someone mental?_

Severus looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Harry. How he had gone from hating the boy, to caring for him, was anyone's guess. He had fallen asleep in his attempt to soothe the boy. Apparently the boy had managed to go back to Dream Land, but now he was shaking. Again.

'Why is he shaking? What do I do?'

'Severus,' his conscience supplied helpfully, 'help him.'

'Duh! I knew that, but what do I have to do?'

'Are you _really_ so dumb? Do what you did before, comfort him!'

'Right!'

Harry was sobbing softly in his chest. Tightening his hold around the teen, he held him close. He softly muttered words of comfort in the boy's ear. One hand was rubbing circle's on Harry's back, the other one was flattening –so to speak- the unruly black locks. Finally the boy quieted down.

Harry turned around and opened one eye. He quickly shut it closed, when he noticed the professor was watching him. Burying his face in his professor's robe, Harry started chuckling. Slowly it turned into a breathless laugh.

"Harry," said Severus, smiling ever so slightly, "I'm concerned about you. One moment you're crying, the next your laughing your head off."

Harry turned to look at him. He seemed to be searching for something in the obsidian eyes. Then, he spoke:

"I had a _peculiar_ dream. A memory."

"Of what?"

"The night when Voldie came to visit Godric's Hollow."

"Voldie?" snorted Severus, "you wouldn't want _him_ to hear you call him like that."

"Who cares," shrugged Harry, "anyway, I had never seen the whole happening, even when I faced a Dementor. It was as if I'd retreated into the back of my mind and I could feel everything again. Touch, sound…feelings…thoughts. It was so real. When I woke up, I felt like crying. I was never allowed to cry at the Dursley's. If I dared, there would be _consequences._ After one or two times, when I was kept in the cupboard for three days in a row for crying, I understood it would be better if I kept it al inside of me."

"Are you telling me, that for sixteen years, you have been bottling up your emotions…?"

"Yes," whispered Harry.

"You don't have to…"

"What?" asked Harry, turning to face Severus.

"You don't have to keep it all in," he said, barely in a whisper, "look at where it brought me. Harry, if you ever have the need to open up… please come here. I shan't judge you. But, I'll understand if you… don't want to… after all…"

"Shut up Sev," Harry cut him off, "I accept your offer."

Severus smiled, so did Harry.

The fire was crackling merrily, obviously a house-elf must have popped in some time in the evening. Severus looked at the clock over the mantle and noted the time. A quarter passed eleven. Time seemed to fly. Harry yawned.

"Still tired?" asked Severus.

"Yeah, exhausted," replied Harry sleepily.

'Why is he so tired?'

'Sev be patient and eventually you'll figure it out.'

"Would you like a drink?"

Harry's eyes glinted.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Ok, I'll call for an elf, BUT don't you dare go spilling it on the couch."

"Aye sir."

Severus snapped his fingers twice and said out loud, "elf."

Dobby popped in.

"Evening, sirs. What can Dobby do for you, sirs. Dobby' s ready to help, sirs!" the elf chattered enthusiastically.

"Dobby!" shouted Severus, shutting up the elf. "Please bring us two mugs of hot chocolate."

"Immediately, sir!" squeaked Dobby, and he popped out of view.

Two minutes later, Severus and Harry were comfortably sitting on the couch, facing the fire and sipping their hot chocolates.

'Mmh… I should enjoy a nice cuppa chocolate more often.'

'Exactly! Take the initiative once in a while.'

'For your information, I always take the initiative because _you_ are _only_ a little bothersome voice which I ignore.'

'Hem, hem, you were saying?'

Severus finished his inner battle, and started thinking about Harry. Just for a change. Throughout the day Albus had been dropping hints about Harry's home life. Even Harry, had let slip some information. Now Severus was wondering if Harry would open up enough, to tell him about his relative's behaviour. He had to find out. However he had to tread carefully, after all curiosity killed the cat.

Severus cleared his throat.

"I was wondering," he said, "if you felt like talking about your relatives?"

Harry turned to look at him with a stony expression.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me. Professor Dumbledore has been fuelling your curiosity."

* * *

**A/N:** ALELUJAAAA! Finally I've managed finishing this chapter. I'm sorry I took so long! It's been a busy time. Holidays in England, back to school, stupid Greek test (which mind you, went badly), reading fictions every sec of my life and squabbling with my mum because I should cut off using the computer so much. Humph! No one shall get even twenty feet near MY pc. And then, I was trying to write a **looong** chapter. To tell the truth, this chapter should have been even longer. However, I kept putting off some parts 'cause I just sat down and wrote tons of other stuff, so I decided to write that in the next one.

I WANTED TO THANK ALL WHO REVIEWED AGAIN! YOUR SUPPORT MEANS A LOT TO ME! **AND NOW THE USUAL… REVIEW GUYS AND GALLS! PRESS THAT NICE LITLE GO BOTTON AND REVIEW MY STORY! REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ACCEPTED. FLAMES SHALL BE THROWN INTO THE FIRE. MWAHAHAHA! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, GO GO GO!**


	5. That Latin saying

**Disclaimer:** Got a bit fed up of using COPY and PASTE, so… author walks on stage and picks up the microphone… 'Ladies & Gents, welcome to chapter FIVE! The only thing this poor girl owns is' (insert SOB here) 'the plot. All the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.' Moral of the story: DON'T YOU DARE SUE ME! And everyone lived happily ever after… I know, this disclaimer sucks, but hey I think it's funky!

**Author's note:** SOOOOOOOORRYYYYYY! I'm back with a new chapter. Merlin! I'm getting nervous about the story; I do hope you'll like this chapter. YES YES YES! REVIEWS ARE GROWING IN NUMBERS! THANK YOUUUUUUU! I really do hope this is up to your expectations! Thank you! AND remember to REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM **BUT **NO FLAMES!

Remember, before asking any questions, to check the answers below, in case I've already given an answer. Anyway, I'll always be ready to answer! Enjoy the story!

SUPER DOOPER SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THE FOURTH CHAPPIE: **Pure Black**,** Ardens Styx**,** Earendil'sgirl()**,** lillyseyes**,** Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw**, **MirreZ()**,** Phoenix 5**,** REM()**,** Makalani Astral**, **barbarataku()**,** USA-Jeanette**,** charl1e**,** Sindauviel**,** Gryffindor16**,** Kimi-1973**,** HecateDeMort**, **Arica, Princess of Rivendell**, **Esmeralda()**, **zafaran**. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!

**Answers to questions and also to those who didn't ask me anything in particular: **

**Pure Black**: _I'm planning on making him discover his connection with Harry very, very soon (hint-hint), but I'm not sure if he'll figure out about the concealments immediately. We wouldn't want to shock him in one go, now, would we? Though the famous knife will definitely be making an appearance._

**Ardens Styx**: _Patience is a virtue, __Sica. Patience. You'll probably be lybo now. Simply because I might as well be the most impatient person on the planet. Lol._

**Earendil'sgirl()**: _In this chapter. I also appreciate your suggestion, and I suppose you're right. I'll try using some other symbol to substitute the ' '. I hope it'll be easier for you to read so. _

**lillyseyes**: _Thanks. I was kind of worried I was rushing things, I'm happy to know I'm going at a good developing pace._

**Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw**: _Thank you. Straight to the point and ego inflating._

**MirreZ()**: _Ok, I'll try and make them as looooong as possible!_

**Phoenix 5()**: _Happy you liked it._

**REM()**: _Thank you!_

**Makalani Astral**: _Tricky question, but I've got an answer even for that! _

_In my plot, Harry is a one month premature baby. According to my time line, Harry was conceived somewhere around end of November, one month after Sev and Lils married. As you pointed out, there is a gap, where neither of them realizes there is a baby on the way. That gap is exactly four months, the four months spent in the safe house (middle November- middle of March). So… Harry was conceived at the end of Nov. For two months (end Nov- end Jan) they don't realise, but that is perfectly normal, considering that some women don't realise they're pregnant until the third month. However there is still a gap of two months. As I wrote in the 3rd chapter Severus would return home late each night, it depended on what orders Voldie gave him. Under all the stress of waiting, Lily started losing appetite as her worries grew. This gave her a slightly haggard look. For this reason, she starts taking certain replenishing potions, which have –at least I state so- a side effect of puffiness. So through this whole ordeal, poor baby Harry went unnoticed. It might sound a bit far fetched, but it is so. However baby Harry did not go so unnoticed (I mean, there is only so much time to delay periods), but to know more, you'll have to wait for that piece of the story. He, he._

**barbarataku()**: _Definitely ego inflating…THANK YOU!_

**USA-Jeanette**: _Yep, it is funny, I'd say. I suppose Albus was right when he labelled Sev as a 'Stubborn mule.' Though I'm not sure if that blasted, interfering MOM would have left the 'Saviour of Wizarding World' in the hands of a known Death Eater, even if it were the father. I HATE FUDGE! STUPID BUMBLING FOOL!_

**charl1e**: _Thank you._

**Sindauviel**: _See the first answer. THANK YOU!_

**Gryffindor16**: _Thank you!_

**Kimi-1973**: _Thanks, here's the ciappie._

**HecateDeMort**: _Thank you!_

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**: _Sorry for updating not so soon as possible. Lol._

**zafaran**: _Thank you!_

A HUGE THANK YOU AGAIN! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Here comes the fifth chapter. Enjoy!

**Symbols:**

/ **Severus' thoughts and his _dear _conscience**

# # **Harry's thoughts**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_I was wondering," he said, "if you felt like talking about your relatives?"_

_Harry turned to look at him with a stony expression._

"_I was wondering when you'd ask me. Professor Dumbledore has been fuelling your curiosity."_

* * *

**Chapter five: That Latin saying...**

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry: a safe haven. A school full of children, young witches and Wizards, and home to teachers, staff and ghosts. In the wee hours of the morning not a soul is around. All is quiet, all is dark. Usually, the infamous trio can be found, wandering the corridors late at night, on one of their exiting adventures. Tonight, it is not so. Usually, Severus Snape, resident potions master, can be found patrolling the halls, ready to hand out punishments to any miscreants. Mainly the Gryffindor trio. Tonight, it is not so.

The dungeons were dark and cold. Deep, down, in a spacious set of chambers, leading to the Potions classroom, stood Severus Snape.

"_Nox,_" he whispered, letting the few lamps, that were still on, go out. Draping his woollen, winter cloak over his black pants and polo jumper, he quietly slid towards the door with the stealth of a panther. Gently he opened the oak door, slid out of his chambers and was gone in the flurry of his cloak. The door, shut closed, without sound.

Seemingly in the blink of an eye, Severus had made it from the second level of the dungeons to the second floor. He walked quickly down the corridor, then turned sharply at a corner. Finally he skidded to a halt in front of the ugly gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"_Jelly coke bottles,_" he snarled. Not even waiting for the stairs to start moving, he ran up the circular staircase and burst through Albus' door, without knocking.

The wizened old man was sitting at his desk drinking a cup of tea, wearing nightly attire, worthy of Dobby _à la mode._

"Hello Severus," smiled Albus "Would you like a lemon dr-"

"No, Albus," snarled Severus, his eyes flashing dangerously, "I would NOT like one of your stupid lemon drops!"

"Very well, please take a seat," he motioned for the younger man to settle himself into the armchair facing him. Severus didn't move, but stayed rooted to the spot, seemingly in conflict.

/I can't believe the nerve of those… those… THINGS/ he roared mentally. /How dare they treat him like that? If I could only get my hands on them. Albus knew, I'm sure he knew what they were up to, yet, yet he still sent him back, but it'll have to stop now. I won't allow it./

/Sev/ his conscience called out in a small voice /calm down, control your magic, you're loosing your grip./

Severus took a few deep breaths.

Albus looked at his _boy_ wave an internal battle with himself, and finally regain control of his magic, which he'd let go of.

/That's it, calm down, _calm down. _No, no Severus…/

"HOW COULD YOU?" shouted Severus, grasping the edges of Albus' desk with a death grip.

Albus blinked.

"How did it _even_ cross your mind to leave Harry with such, such, _such filthy muggles?_ Did you know that his bedroom for eleven years was a cupboard? Did you know that he was forced to wear hand me downs the size of a whale? That he was forced to cook meals for his family as soon as he reached the height of the stove? That he received countless amounts of psychological abuse? THAT HE WAS TREATED LIKE… NO, WORSE THAN A _HOUSE-ELF?_ Of course you knew! You know everything that goes around this school, and I doubt you wouldn't know the living status of your Golden Boy! What possessed you to even THINK you could leave MY Harry with those poor excuses of living filth?"

"Severus, be quiet."

Severus cringed at the frosty tone. His head bowed in obedient fashion, his shoulders slumped.

Albus regarded him silently and finally spoke, his tones much softer, "Forgive me, Severus. Settle down child."

Severus dropped on the armchair, sinking in the squishy cushions.

"I surmise Harry has told you of his home life," he sighed. It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"Severus you must know that I sent Harry to live with the Dursleys because they offered him major protection with their blood bond. Lily died protecting Harry, this implicated a great deal of blood magic and love. Only a blood relative could keep him from harm, unfortunately they were the only option. They still are."

Severus' head shot up at that last statement. "He is NOT going back."

"Severus, it is the only way…"

"No, Albus, I won't allow it."

"You are not in a position to change anything," countered Albus.

"Indeed, but neither are you. This is Harry's choice."

"Very well. We shall have a chat with Harry, then."

Albus' twinkle was back full force, his devious smile was all but assuring, and he was pulling something out of a box that looked suspiciously like—"

"Severus, would you like a lemon drop?"

Severus just groaned exasperatedly and moved his hand to pick up one of the proffered sweets.

"Tea?" asked Albus. Severus nodded.

"Now, tell me," said Albus, pouring some milk in each cup, before handing it over, "was it my imagination or did you twice call Harry by his name, during your little tirade?"

Severus' hand stopped turning the spoon in his cup.

"Did I?"

"Indeed, you did. If I'm not mistaken, I thought I heard you claim he was _your Harry._"

Severus coughed. "Albus," he said in his usual snarky tone, "I recommend you wash your ears in the morning."

Albus chuckled, "Of course, my boy, of course," and plopped one of the sweets in his mouth.

* * *

Chirp, chirp. 

"Mmm…"

Chirp, chirp, chirp…

"..mmh, five more minutes…"

Chirp, chirp, chiiiiirp.

Harry rolled over.

Chiiiiirp, chiiiiiirp.

"Hmph, shut up…" he slurred sleepily, pulling the cushion over his ears.

Chiiiiiirp, chiiiiirp, chiiirp.

"SHUT. UP," shouted Harry, throwing the pillow across the room and hitting the one, single window in Snape's sitting room, where some random bird had apparently decided to come chirping at God knows what hour in the morning.

Extricating himself from the covers on the couch, having lost any idea of lounging around, he picked himself up and walked barefooted across the room, towards the window; which he promptly shut close, cutting whatever noise that _monstrous_ bird was planning to subject him to.

Harry snorted at the name he'd come up with for the poor bird, though at this hour of the morning he hardly cared.

Talking about time…

"_Tempus_," he muttered, swishing his wand, which he'd found on the coffee table. Half seven.

#Hmm, not so early as I thought, yet again it is Sunday.# He thought, whilst walking around the room, looking for the professor. Suddenly he froze in his tracks. He was walking. _He was walking._

Harry blinked.

#Ha, I was walking and I didn't even notice. Hmm well, no Sev in sight, suppose I can whoop.#

Having savoured his newly functioning limbs, he grew tired of walking pointlessly backwards and forward, and decided he'd freshen up.

He snapped his fingers twice and called out, "Dobby!"

With a 'pop' the little house-elf appeared in the room, or, more precisely, on top of Harry.

"Master Harry Potter, sir is awake! Dobby is so happy to see you are well, sir. What may Dobby do for you, sir?"

Harry smiled fondly at the little elf.

"Dobby, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could see to a few tasks for me?" he asked.

"Of course, sir, what is Dobby to do?" Dobby said, bouncing excitedly.

"First could you bring me some clothes to change into, then I'd like you to bring me my school bag with the assignments for tomorrow's classes and finally, would you mind bringing me a light breakfast?"

"Certainly, sir, it will be done immediately," he squeaked and disappeared with another 'pop.'

Harry turned on his heals and entered Severus' room and reached the bathroom. Entering, he spotted some clean towels which Severus had laid aside for him. He relieved himself, then conjured his toothbrush and some toothpaste to wash his teeth with. Once he'd finished, he banished the brush and was ready to strip and get into the shower, but the familiar popping sound of a house-elf startled him. It was Dobby.

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby has left your breakfast on the dining table and has left your school books near the couch. Here are your clothes, sir," he said all in a breath, handing Harry the pile of clothing.

"Thank you Dobby."

Dobby hugged him and disappeared.

Closing the door and placing a fairly strong locking charm on it, he turned round, deposited his clothing on a stool, banished his dirty garments and got into the shower. Fifteen minutes later he was dried, except for his hair, and dressed in his _too_ baggy outfit.

#Hmm, I really ought to buy some new clothes. Maybe I should simply burn the other stuff and buy myself a whole new wardrobe.#

Harry exited the bathroom and walked over to 'his' couch. He picked up his school bag and shifted through the papers Dobby had brought him: all in order. Slinging the book bag on his shoulder he went into the kitchen and sat down at the table where his breakfast lay, still warm, thanks to the heating charms placed on it.

Opening his bag, he pulled out his Transfiguration assignment and his half finished charms essay. Out came his new automatically-refilling-quill and some parchment. Slowly he began to read over his charms work, while nibbling at a slice of plain buttered toast. Thankfully Dobby had listened to his request of a light meal and not in elf standards.

Half an hour later, Harry had finished his toast, his tea, and his charms assignment which he'd gone over twice. The plates had disappeared and he was happily munching on an apple.

Having delved into his homework, since the beginning of summer, Harry had found out that it was all very interesting and that he enjoyed doing the assignments on his own. At school there had always been Hermione to help him, but he reckoned she already had enough duties –being a prefect and all- for him to add to them, and now that he _actually_ enjoyed doing the work, he didn't fuss as much as Ron did. He'd figured it was always better to rid himself of homework immediately and not leave it to the last second. Hermione had been pleasantly surprised by his studious demeanour, Ron had been appalled and needed to be convinced a total of six times, that yes, he was Harry and he hadn't been brainwashed.

Harry chuckled at the memory. Blowing on the still wet ink, he set the parchment aside and started tending to his transfiguration essay. Searching through the textbook he found the proper wand movement description and re-elaborated it. Finally having added the time limit to the spell and straightened out the summary on the similar spells, he laid his quill down and left the ink to dry.

Five minutes later the paper was dry, folded neatly and placed in his bag. It was now nearing to half past nine and there was still no sign of the professor. He concluded that Severus was obviously having breakfast in the Great Hall and attending to his duties. Harry, had to admit, that it felt quite lonely without the sarcastic, cool and strangely _enjoyable_ –in his alarming opinion- company of the professor.

To kill time he decided he'd work on his history of magic essay. Another hour had gone by, and Harry was starting to run out of resources. He opted to browse the bookshelves and see if he could find a book that caught his interest.

#Potions, potions, defence, potions, defence, defence, hexes, jinxes, poisons and remedies, medic-magic… interesting, but I'm not in the mood… Potions… oops, I think this shelf is all about potions. This must be the fiftieth book on potions… Mmh, dark arts, 'Darkness' History', 'Ancient evil', 'Fearful Poisons', 'Darkest Venom'. Not really my book. 'The 1st Dark Rising', 'A Wave of Darkest Creatures', potions, potions, potions, potions… potions… potions… Aarghh! Is there anything else other than tomes on potions among these shelves?#

Suddenly a rather thick looking, black velvet covered book caught his eye. Slowly he pulled it out from it's position between the umpteenth book on, guess what? _Potions!_

On the surface lay the Hogwarts' coat of arms. Harry opened it to the index. A year book.

Carefully he turned the old yellowish pages. The book was divided in four sections, one for each House. First came the Hufflepuffs, then the Ravenclaws. He skimmed through the Gryffindor section and found the seventh years' photos. There stood Remus, Wormtail –the traitor, Sirius, his dad, James, and Lily, his mother. All the others didn't exist, he could only see them. There they were, smiling and happy, without a care in the world. Had Peter already turned to the dark, then? Was his mum dating Severus? Had his dad really wanted to betray his friendship with Severus?

Sighing he turned the pages, gazing at the other pictures until he came upon the Slytherin section. Towards the end he found what, or, more likely, _who_ he was looking for. Severus Snape, Seventh year. Potion Master's apprentice. Winner of the annual Logic Games for five years in a row.

Gazing at the photo he nearly jumped six feet in the air. Their stood Severus, scowling of course, brooding naturally, but looking like a carbon copy of his real appearance, the one hidden under all the glamours.

* * *

/I am mental./ 

/Severus, really, you shouldn't worry yourself over something so trivial. Mmm… today Harry goes back to Gryffindor./

/Yes/ he answered, not understanding why he felt slightly morose /and I have to start brewing _that _potion./

/Yup./

/I think I'll have to check that notion on 'Ancient Roots', the book on paternity potions, I can't remember if I must add two or one and ½ powdered leeches. I must be mad… did I_ really_ accept a lemon drop/

/Oh, Severus, don't be _so_ drastic/ chided Severus' conscience.

"Right," he muttered, and stormed down a corridor and through a secret entrance to his chambers.

BANG!

Severus barged into the sitting room with a determined look on his face. Harry, who had sat down on the couch, looking rather pale, jumped at the sound and whirled around.

Seeing the rather dangerous 'genius' glint in the man's eye, he decided to address him, not by name, in case he ate him alive.

"Professor? Are you all right?"

"Yes," he answered distractedly, while searching through the bookshelves, "Looking… for book…" he rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a heavy book, "mmh… Yes! You do… whatever… I _must_ use the lab…"

And then he rushed into his lab and locked himself in.

Harry stood rooted to the spot.

#Merlin, that man is mental at times. What on earth am I going to do until this evening?#

The answer was simple: eat, study and bore himself to death. Severus stayed locked in his lab, working on Merlin knows what concoction, and Harry, after a small lunch, stayed all afternoon on the couch.

Round six p.m. Harry found himself dozing off _again_, so he decided he'd do some push ups and other exercises to reinforce his muscles a bit. At seven o' clock he was sweaty and exhausted and wishing for a nice shower.

He packed all his belongings, knowing that Madam Pomfrey would be arriving in half an our, and headed for the bathroom. A quick shower followed. Once finished, Harry summoned an elf, gave him his belongings and asked for his school robes. In a jiffy he was dressed and ready to leave.

At twenty past seven, Severus re-emerged from the lab, looking tired but excited.

#I wonder what's got him so keyed up.#

Severus disappeared into his bedroom and was back, five minutes later, looking refreshed. Silently he walked over to the sitting area and sat down in his usual armchair.

"Are all your belongings packed?"

"A house elf has already returned them to my room."

"Good," he said. Casting _tempus_ he surveyed the hour. "Madame Pomfrey will be here shortly."

"Yes."

"Harry," said Severus in a slightly apologetic tone, "I'm sorry for leaving you alone all day, but I've been attending to an important project of mine."

"Sure, professor, don't worry. I've managed to keep myself busy. It's not like I need a baby-sitter."

Severus chuckled, "I'm afraid you _do_ need one, Mr Potter."

"Sure."

A sudden swoosh from the fireplace caught their attention, and they both turned to see who had arrived.

"Evening, Severus," said Madame Pomfrey, as she dusted some soot from her white robe, "Harry. I trust you are feeling better?"

"Yes, Madame."

"Very well," she said, pulling out her wand, "lets give you a check up. Settle down."

Harry sat on the couch, and was made to lie down. The medi –witch cast various charms over him, listened to his heart and checked his pulse.

"Everything seems in order," she said, bustling about, "I would ask you to come for a final check up after dinner, but knowing how fussy you students are, I'll let you be."

Harry sighed in relief.

"However, I want you to come to me immediately if you feel unwell. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Severus," said Poppy, turning to face the potion's master, "I'll be going now. Harry you are to meet your friends in the Great Hall."

With her final orders, the matron departed for the Infirmary, all the way muttering about careless students getting ill and lurking about the Infirmary.

Harry and Severus smiled at each other, as Poppy disappeared.

"Well, Harry," said Severus, re instating conversation, "I suppose you should get going. Dinner will be served shortly."

"Of course, Severus," said Harry softly, "What about you, aren't you coming?"

"Maybe. You know, I'm dealing with my project."

"Ok, then," answered Harry, as he was lead to the door, "Thank you for letting me stay, professor."

"Your welcome, Harry. Now go."

Harry walked through the hidden door way, into the professor's office, but turned around once more.

"Erm, Severus?" he said uncertainly. "I know, you'll have to act your usual way with me in class, however, I hope our… truce _will not be broken…?_"

Severus' lip curled. "Of course. Our truce is still on."

Harry smiled.

"By the way," he said suddenly, "I hope you don't mind, but I happened to borrow some of your books on Occlumency and Potions. I'll give them back, when I've finished them. Is that ok?"

"Certainly. Now go."

Harry smiled once more and with a final parting wave, walked out and up the stairs to the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall was a bustle of noise. Students were chattering, talking and shouting. Every now and then a cry of laughter would erupt, mainly from the Gryffindor table. The continuous clinking of knives and forks rang through out the large room. 

Suddenly the door opened, all noise ceased to acknowledge the new comer, and Harry Potter, who had disappeared for two days, stepped in and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry!" cried Hermione, breaking the silence, and launching herself onto her friend. At once chatter broke out all over the place, people were wondering were Harry had been. Finally the noise went back to a normal level, and everyone went back to their meals.

"How are you? Are you ok? Thank God you didn't miss any lessons, though I would've brought you your assignments," blabbered Hermione, going all sisterly on him.

"Hermione, I'm fine."

"Hey, mate!" said Ron, patting his friend on the shoulder, and at the same time trying to pry Hermione from Harry.

"Oh, we were so worried when you didn't return."

"Erm… sorry," said Harry, trying not to suffocate with Hermione's bushy hair all over the place.

"Herm," said Ron, leading his friends to the Gryffindor table, "I think you're suffocating Harry."

"Oops," said Hermione sheepishly, "Sorry Harry, I was just worried and excited."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry Mione, I'm used to you going all sisterly on me. As long as you don't get motherly."

"Nah," said Ron, sitting on Harry's left, while Hermione took the seat on Harry's right, "there's me mum who goes all motherly on him already. I doubt you could keep up with her."

The three friends laughed at Ron's comment, and started eating. Soon other classmates and even some younger years, called out to Harry, welcoming him back and asking where'd he been.

Harry smiled and saluted, though he did not inform them of his whereabouts. During dinner, Harry would shoot a glance towards the Head table every now and then, but Severus was no where in sight. Once dinner was over, the newly reunited trio walked out of the Hall and headed to the room of Requirement. There was still time until curfew, so they decided to settle somewhere comfortable and private to converse without snooping ears.

"So, Harry…" said Hermione, once they'd all settled down on a comfortable couch, with a blazing fire in front of them and drinks served out on the table before them.

"What happened?" interjected Ron, "We went looking for you, and we clashed with Professor Dumbledore, who told us you were with Snape."

"_Professor_ Snape," hissed Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron waved her off.

"Well," said Harry, sipping his drink, "I did pass the weekend in _Se—_the professors' rooms."

Harry cringed at his slight slip up. Thankfully Ron was none the wiser about his new friendship with the potions master, Hermione on the other hand was eyeing him with a calculating look. He just smiled sweetly at her.

"Oi, mate," said Ron, looking aghast, "that must have been terrible, spending your free time with that greasy git."

#Hmm, it was _terribly _interesting. I don't know… I think of him as a… hmm, appearances are deceiving, so what if he was wrong and mum had never betrayed him…? Oh, Merlin! But that'd make him my… Holy Stocking! Damn. I gotta get out of here.#

* * *

Hermione looked at her best friend, as he sat assorted in his own thoughts, with a slight frown marring his face. She couldn't help but think it made him look eerily like the potion master. She could've sworn that the slip up, from earlier on, meant that something was up. Ron was raging on, blabbering about something stupid, like usual, apparently he hadn't noticed they were both completely ignoring him.

* * *

Suddenly Harry sat up, and seemed ready to bolt out of the door. Hermione shot him a questioning look; Ron was talking nonsense.

"Really, that overgrown bat is such a pain. Greasy, overbearing and useless. No one likes him, he probably doesn't even have a family."

This seemed to pull Harry out of his daze. He angrily silenced his read head friend and glared at him with what was definitely a Snape© glare.

"Ron will you _please_ shut up? It's none of your business if he has a family or not, and you are in no position to judge. Now quit acting foolishly, and once you're done complaining, maybe I'll talk to you again."

He wrenched the door open, and walked up to his dorm. Leaving behind a gaping Ron and a curious, but silently giggling Hermione.

The last thing he heard was Ron stutter: "What the hell did I do!"

* * *

Harry was furious. The last thing Ron had said, had made him blow up. Thankfully he'd managed to keep his magic down. It wouldn't do to have him blow up something else. 

He angrily stomped up the stairs, turned a few corners and found himself in front of the fat lady's portrait. Thankfully a few fifth years were walking through, so he managed to enter the common room.

Moving through the crowded room, he reached the staircase and closed himself up in the dorm. Making sure no one was around, he flopped onto the cover and sighed.

#Really, I shouldn't have lost my temper. Now I'll have to apologise. But I just couldn't bare hearing him say such things about Severus. He's not at all bad when you get to know him. And his company is strangely soothing. I don't know… I feel sort of happy, calm… _protected._#

Sitting up, he reached towards the end of his bed, where the elves had deposited his belongings. Sorting through his trunk he found what he was looking for: the books he'd borrowed from Severus.

He was about to pick a book on healing potions, when, for the second time that day, something else caught his attention. Amongst the different books, seethed between some pages, there was a peace of old yellowed parchment. Pulling it out, he realised it was an envelope.

Touching the paper, he realized it must have been very old, and clearly hadn't been opened. Turning it around, he was slightly shocked to read, in faded green ink:

_To my beloved Severus,_

_Please READ it! Don't destroy it, love. This is about Harry. Believe me. _

_Yours only,_

_Lily_

Fingering the wax seal, he was tempted to open the letter, however his mind went back to his fifth year, when he'd looked into Severus' _pensieve,_ and to the expression of pure anger on Severus' face when he'd caught him in the act. The man had been _so _angry. He didn't want a repeat. However, the letter had clearly been thrown aside, and after all it did have his mother's name on it. He had a right to read it, and if that wasn't enough of an excuse, the fact that the letter was about _him _settled the argument.

Carefully ripping the wax, he opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment. The letter had been dated sixteen years back, near the time of Voldemort's attack at Godric's Hollow. His mother had been crying when she wrote the letter, the smudged ink, clearly showed it.

_Beloved Severus,_

_Seven months have passed since you woke up in the Infirmary, and James, Harry and I are now cropped up in the safe house. I know I shouldn't be writing anything confidential, but I'm begging you to believe me Severus, it is not as it seems. If you are reading now, you will have probably just scoffed._

_Love, I never betrayed you, I swear. When you disappeared in the middle of last March, I was distraught and terrified that the D.E. had discovered you. I ran to Albus, asking for his help. They searched and searched, but couldn't find hide nor hair of you. I was in a terrible state, I wouldn't eat, so I started taking nourishments potions. It was then, that I discovered I was pregnant. James, forever the brother I did not have, took me to see a healer._

_I couldn't stand being alone, and I couldn't risk **our** child's safety. So Albus, though he is not aware that Harry is your child (he believes I had an affair with James), decided to arrange a false marriage with James' help, to offer major protection. Obviously I was still married to you, however I needed protection, and so did the baby, so I did what I had to do. Albus never suspected Harry was yours, Sev. Yes. You read right. I am pregnant with our child. The Potter marriage was just a cover up._

_However, only James and I are aware of baby Harry's real parentage._

_Severus, when you came back and wouldn't believe me, I felt as if my heart had broken in two._

_I know you've probably seen the photos on the Prophet, but what you see is just a glamour. It is very strong, placed by both myself and James, shortly after he was born._

_He looks just like you. Delicate pale skin and beautifully soft black hair. His eyes are green, though when he cries they darken, and it seems as if the irises swirl with obsidian. He is a wonderful baby. Healthy and, literally, a bundle of joy. Now he looks a lot like James, thanks to the spell, however his scowl is unmistakable. He's already shown his first sign of magic, and is indeed a powerful child._

_Severus I am worried. The prophecy says that Harry is the one destined to defeat Lord Voldemort, but I can't help but worry. He is such a sweet child, I don't want him to suffer. I know there are few chances I may survive this war, but please, love. Believe me. Harry is your child. Harry isn't even his real name._

_I am scared. If anything happens, swear to me, that you will make it through and look after our child. I'd hate to think what'd happen if he was sent to live with Petunia and her prune of a husband._

_One last thing: I decided James would be the God father. James, however, seeing as he plays the role of the father, has named Sirius. I know you never were on "perfect" terms, but I trust his decision. He is like a brother to me. Now I must go love._

_Forever yours,_

_xxx_

_Lily Evans Snape & Alexander Septimius Snape_

Harry stood rooted to the spot, clutching the letter as if it were the rope tying him to the world. His skin had paled drastically and he felt an odd sort of detachment to the world in general.

#God. I have a living parent. A father. Ha! He doesn't even know I'm his son, and up until late, he's hated me because he thought I was someone else's son. Oh, Merlin. I have to sit down.#

He felt like laughing. And that's what he did. Falling to his knees he clutched the letter tighter and tighter. His nails sank in his palms, nearly drawing blood.

"This is so… my life is so… _fucked_ _up_."

#Though it explains the similarities with his younger self. Damn. I need to get out of here, I feel like exploding.#

He got up from the floor, folded the letter and hid it in his trunk, which he locked with some strong locking charms. He also shut the bed curtains, so that any of his mates would figure he was asleep. Quickly he grabbed his broomstick and invisibility cloak, which he draped over his shoulder, and managed to exit the dorm and common room without crashing into anyone.

* * *

_Shortly after Harry had left Severus' quarters…_

Severus closed the hidden doorway and locked it with the usual charms. Striding into his bedroom, he walked towards his writing desk and started looking through the last draw, shuffling various papers all over the place. Finally he found the plastic bag, with the knife.

Grabbing it, he left his room, and practically dived into his lab. There he opened the bag and pulled out the knife. Carefully he shook the droplets of blood into a glass phial, and walked over to the still bubbling cauldron.

Severus had left it to stabilize for about fifteen twenty minutes, so that the shrivel figs, he had added not long ago, wouldn't react with the powdered fungi, when the time to add the blood came.

Carefully he stirred the potion five times anticlockwise, and finally added three drops of Harry's blood from the phial, to the shimmering white potion. Stirring another five time, this time clockwise, he hurriedly reached for a clean knife and made a cut on his palm, letting fall exactly three drops.

Standing aside he watched the potion, slowly start bubbling. If the potion turned blue, it meant they were not related, if it turned a deep burgundy red…

The hissing sounds from the cauldron stopped, and Severus leaned over and saw the potion turn red.

/Holy socks of Merlin/

Severus promptly fainted and hit his head on the corner of the table.

* * *

Harry walked through the now silent halls. Curfew had shortly past, but Harry, even though he didn't think of taking the Marauders' Map, felt confident enough under the safety of his father's, erm… James' cloak. 

Reaching the ground floor, he slowly opened the door, without making any noise, and jogged out in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch.

The stands were dark, without the aid of magical illumination, however, tonight was full moon, and that provided enough light.

Leaving his cloak to a side, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself, mounted his broom and shot off into the air, leaving the ground, his fears and all the thoughts swarming his head.

…

A while later, Harry shot a look at his wrist watch, and was surprised to note it was now eleven o' clock.

#How long have I been flying? Thank Merlin no teacher caught me, or I'd be in deep shit.#

Slowly he descended to the Ravenclaw stands, where he'd left his cloak, and was very surprised, when he tripped over a pair of feet. Tumbling to the floor, he whirled round to meet the startled grey eyes of no other than…

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?"

They both said at the same time.

"What the Hell are _you_ doing here?" they both chorused.

"You first," they repeated together.

Suddenly they both burst out laughing. After five minutes, they were finally able to sustain a normal conversation.

"Well," said Harry, offering his hand to Malfoy so he could pick himself off the ground, "what _are_ you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside?"

Malfoy, after looking at the hand strangely for five minutes, grabbed it and settled in the seat next to Harry's.

"Well," he said softly, "I needed somewhere quiet to think, so I came here."

"Yeah, me too," said Harry, trying to lighten the mood, "I suppose it's a bit difficult when you're confronted with Crabbe and Goyle's snores."

Malfoy smiled slightly and muttered "you guessed it."

"So… what are you, Mister Golden boy, doing out here after curfew?"

Harry scowled darkly.

"I am not a "Golden boy" as you put it. Anyway, I needed to get away from the tower, I…" he trailed off uncertainly.

Malfoy looked at him carefully and did something truly unexpected.

He extended his hand and said: "Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you."

Harry stared at him silently, then grasped the other's hand, "Harry Potter, but you may call me Harry."

Both smiled.

"Why?" said Harry suddenly. "Why a truce? Why start over?"

"I…" said Draco, searching for the right words, "I need a friend and… I was disowned."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I kind of got into an argument with my father. He wanted me to join Voldemort, but I refused. I told him, I wouldn't lay down before a maniac and kiss his robes. I do believe in some of the things he fights for, but I don't agree with the murders and the rapes. It's just too much."

"Who did you stay with?"

"My mother's family took me in under the _fidelius_."

"You know," said Harry, "Tom is a half blood himself."

"Who?" asked Draco.

"Tom. Lord Voldemort, that's his real name."

"I didn't know."

"You know what they say… at times people can't accept in others, what they can not accept in themselves. I suppose Tom never got over the fact that he was undervalued for being a half blood. Then, I suppose his upbringing wasn't of the best, yet…"

"You know Pot— er, Harry, I didn't know you were so wise," Draco said teasingly.

"That's 'cause you hardly even know me."

"Well, now I've got all the time."

"I suppose," said Harry.

"You know," said Draco teasingly, "when you act so pensieve you look like my godfather."

"And who is that?" asked Harry scowling.

"Why, Severus Snape of course!"

Harry's scowl darkened, and a distant look plastered itself to his face. Draco noticed the look, so he tried changing subject.

"Anyway," said Draco, Harry noticed he was trying to change the subject, "what happened that _you_ couldn't stay and think in Gryffindor tower? Are Weasley's snores so terrific?"

#Nice try Draco, but apparently I'll end up telling you what happened.#

"I discovered something personal, quite… shocking. This person, who has hated me for so long, lately has been acting different. In just a short while, we've actually started acting on, dare I even say it,_friendly_ terms. And now I've discovered this _thing._ I don't know what to think about him anymore. If he hadn't been so stubborn, maybe now things would have been different, but he doesn't know… I know we were starting to become friends, but I'm not yet ready to move up another step."

"It's all quite confusing," said Draco, "but I won't pry. By what I have understood, however, I think you should give this person a chance to redeem himself. I know the past is hard to forget, look at us, fighting all these years. But I think that the future is built with our daily battles. Try and see things from his point of view, and try talking about this with him. Maybe, then, you'll be able to figure out things better."

"Thanks Draco," said Harry, with a genuine smile, "I appreciate your help."

"Thank _you_, Harry. For giving _me_ another chance. Anyway, we should be heading back to the school. I don't know about you, but I don't fancy meeting up with filch and dear, _fluffy_ Mrs Norris."

"Yes." Harry chuckled. "So I'll see you again, ok?"

"Sure," said Draco, "let's go now."

The two of them walked up to the school and into the Entrance Hall, under the safety of Harry's cloak. Draco was very impressed by the cloak, and couldn't help but mutter mock outrageously, "_That_'s how you were getting around, without others noticing or catching you!"  
Once they reached the stairs, Draco took off for the Dungeons, and Harry trudged up to the Tower, thankfully without running into anyone. He also managed to get into the Tower, without the Fat Lady making any noise.

Walking into the sixth years' dorm, he slid out of his clothes, got into his pyjamas and snuggled into bed. His last thought, before hitting the pillow was… #Merlin, that Latin saying: Mater certa, pater incertissimus, was dead on.#

* * *

It was somewhere around half past eleven, when Severus came back to the land of the living. Groaning he opened his eyes, to find himself in his office. 

/Damn. I must have hit my head/ he thought groggily, feeling his scalp and finding a large bump, courtesy of the work table.

Spotting the cauldron, he suddenly remembered, _why,_ in the first place he'd had to pick himself up from the ground.

#Merlin. The paternity potion. Gods… Harry is my son. What am I going to do?#

#Talk to Albus,# supplied his conscience, in a gleeful sort of voice.

#Oh, yeah,# he snarled sarcastically, #and why in Merlin's name are _you_ so _merry_?#

#Sev! Do you realize this is our chance to shock Albus? ALBUS?#

#I see your point, but what about Harry? Even if I were to tell him, he'll never consider me more than a greasy old man… never a father… _never._#

#Oh, Severus, quit acting like a fool. What about these last few days? I thought you were getting along perfectly well!#

#It was only for two days. What about Voldemort? If he discovered I had a son, he'd ask for him to join his D.E. ranks. He's Harry Potter.#

#Not in blood.#

#BUT in name.#

#He's your son. You were looking forward to this. What about now?#

#Shut, up. There is no need for him to discover this. He'd be ostracized from the community for being the son of a Death Eater.#

#You're a spy,# was his conscience's comeback.

#This won't work. He doesn't need to know. It'll be back to how it was before.#

#Oh, what a genius, you are Severus. I'm sure Lily would be giving you full approval,# snarled his inner voice, #mistreating your own son. You're not so far from the Dursleys, then.#

"SHUT UP!" he shouted to his lab. "Bugger off," he screamed, before collapsing in a heap on the ground, and letting go of a wave of destructive magic.

* * *

**A/N: **Now, now, Sev, calm down! Lol, that's it. Fifth chappie! You happy? Me too! I'm sorry I took so looong, but I had a sort of author's block, plus I was trying to study so I wouldn't get another five (verrrrrry bad grade) in Latin and Greek. Fortunately my Latin is back to normal, unfortunately, my Greek grade is in a very scary situation… mainly 5, 4 or 3. Ugh… this means I'll have to study all summer and take an exam next year, UNLESS I go well in tomorrows test. Sooo… good luck to me! 

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! YOUR COMMENTS HELP ME A LOT! AND REMEMBER **NO FLAMES**!

REVIEW, **REVIEW**, REVIEW, **REVIEW**, REVIEW, **REVIEW**, REVIEW, **REVIEW**, REVIEW, LOL, GOT IT?


	6. Battle of wills

**Disclaimer:** Writing disclaimers is getting tricky, so… author is sitting on a deck chair at the seaside, sipping a fruit juice and enjoying life and summer in general. Suddenlyshe pulls offher sunglasses, grabs an ice-cream from a nearby kid (resulting in the child's bawling) and uses it as a microphone: "Ladies & gents, here comes chapter SIX! Yoo hooo! - Thus it is time for our guest of honour: **Mister DISCAIMER**! You are kindly reminded that no, I **DON'T OWN** anything associated with the Harry Potter books. The only thing which rightfully belongs 2 me is the PLOT! THANK YOU.

Do up your seatbelts and get ready for the story…Lol my imagination is about to take off."

**Authors Note:** Here I am, on the brink of chapter six. WHOAH! How exiting! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, though… I WANT MORE! So why don't you pass by and leave a nice comment? Anyway, apart from that, I'm on top form, and I hope you'll enjoy chapter six! Just one more thing… I can't help reminding you… **REVIEW! READ & REVIEW! PLEASE, I NEED YOUR COMMENTS TO GET MY LAZY SELF IN FRONT OF THE PC AND WRITE THE FOLLOWING CHAPPIES! Well, that was a bit untrue, I do, after all, spend half my time stuck on the pc! Lol, I hope you got the hint: shhhh… review!**

MY BIGGEST THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED: **HecateDeMort**, **moondancer()**, **Lady Lily3**,** Makalani Astral**,** Esmeralda**,** charl1e**,** Blondi aka Lucius**, **Cocotitch**,** LiLy MaLfOy13**,** lillyseyes**,** juliedecarson**, **Dante Lewis**, **Melissa()**,**SiriusLivesAAF**, **Sylvia Snape**, **Arica, Princess of Rivendell**, **diamond004**. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK TOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! 19 reviews… wahhhhh I'm so HAPPY!

**Answers & comments:**

**HecateDeMort**: _The Latin saying Mater __certa, pater incertissimus, roughly translated means: you can always be certain of who the mother is, while the father can be a real mystery. This because the woman was/is easily recognizable from the stomach; the man on the other hand, for all you know, could have been a lover and not the husband. And he can always run away or disappear… naughty men. Lol. In this case it's adapted to Harry's situation._

**moondancer()**: _This time I'll certainly update more quickly! Thank you 4 reviewing._

**Lady Lily3**: _Actually you **are** right, but you never know… _

**Makalani Astral**: _I'm glad too._

**Esmeralda**: _Yes, It will be Harry who throws it in his face. You know how he gets when in a temper… yikes, fireworks!_

**charl1e**:_ Yes, Yes! Reactions! By the way that test was decidedly… horrendous, I think. I'm not sure if I'm getting muddled, however it's my own fault. I spend too much time on the computer. A few days ago I actually checked with the teacher, and I got a six in my last test, which is good (border line). Last Monday my professor told me she was going to test me again the next day, so I kind of studied like I've never done before and went SPECTACULARLY! WOW! I hope this means she won't give me a Greek debt. (Dunno if they, I mean study debts, exist in other schools, but mainly it means I have to study all summer, take some lessons in September and do ANOTHER test) HOPE NOT!) Keep your fingers crossed!_

**Blondi aka Lucius**: _I'll be sure to make it as loooooooooooooooooong as possible!_

**Cocotitch**:_ Yep, I love his alter ego as well! By the way, I don't mind lemon flavoured candies, but you know… Sev HAS to keep up the whole "I Am A Heartless Potions Master Who Does Not Indulge In Sweets_"_persona. Albus will have to change that… Mwahahahaha! _

**LiLy MaLfOy13**:_ Thank you!_

**lillyseyes**:_ Yes… both quite, erm, EXPLOSIVE!_

**juliedecarson**:_ Thank you! I hope you'll like the next chappie then._

**Dante Lewis**: _Thank you! I know, it's fun to SHOCK Albus. (author cackles evilly)_

**Melissa()**: Y_ou don't know how happy I am too. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!_

**SiriusLivesAAF**: _Thank you! Though I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon. You see, summer vacation has started and I just tend to be a very lazy person. Lol, forgive me!_

**Sylvia Snape**: _Thanks! And don't worry about the obsession with socks, I'm quite fond of them myself! I've also got a pair of stockings with Marylyn Monroe on them. (though that has nothing to do with socks, now that I think about it... Albus prancing about in stockings. shudders)_

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**: _Always straight to the point!_

**diamond004**: _I just woke up and found your message! I was feeling slightly sick, but this definitely lifted my spirits! Thanks!_

* * *

**TO READ**: 

/ Sev's thoughts and his merry conscience (with a great sense of humour)/

#Harry's thoughts#

§ parseltongue §

* * *

**Last time:**

_#Merlin. The paternity potion. Gods… Harry is my son. What am I going to do?#_

_#Talk to Albus,# supplied his conscience, in a gleeful sort of voice._

_#Oh, yeah,# he snarled sarcastically, #and why in Merlin's name are you so merry?#_

_#Sev! Do you realize this is our chance to shock Albus? ALBUS?#_

_#I see your point, but what about Harry? Even if I were to tell him, he'll never consider me more than a greasy old man… never a father… never.#_

_#Oh, Severus, quit acting like a fool. What about these last few days? I thought you were getting along perfectly well!#_

_#It was only for two days. What about Voldemort? If he discovered I had a son, he'd ask for him to join his D.E. ranks. He's Harry Potter.#_

_#Not in blood.#_

_#BUT in name.#_

_#He's your son. You were looking forward to this. What about now?#_

_#Shut, up. There is no need for him to discover this. He'd be ostracized from the community for being the son of a Death Eater.#_

_#Your a spy,# was his conscience's comeback.#_

_#This won't work. He doesn't need to know. It'll be back to how it was before.#_

_#Oh, what a genius, you are Severus. I'm sure Lily would be giving you full approval,# snarled his inner voice, #mistreating your own son. You're not so far from the Dursleys, then.#_

"_SHUT UP!" he shouted to his lab. "Bugger off," he screamed, before collapsing in a heap on the ground, and letting go of a wave of destructive magic._

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter six: Battle of wills**

_Harry stood in the shadows of a dark room. The whole place was wrecked and in definite need of repair, the air was damp and musty and it looked as if the old house had been uninhabited for years. In that room, sitting in a high backed chair, was Lord Voldemort staring at the brickwork fireplace, where a blazing fire was burning._

_§Ah, Nagini,§ hissed the snake like man, §how are you doing, my loyal one?§_

_§I am doing very well, Massster,§ hissed the large, diamond tailed, snake, which had just slithered into the room through the open door. §I trussst we ssshall be passing the evening on our own…?§_

_§Yesss, of course,§ hissed Voldemort, making the hairs on Harry's neck prickle, §Tonight there ssshall be no foolsss in our company… yet again, we **do** have an esssteemed guest.§_

_Harry gulped and pushed himself further into the shadows._

_#What the hell? How can he know I'm here? This is supposed to be a vision… I just hope I am not his guest…#_

_Voldemort stood and conjured a glass of red wine. Holding the glass with his spidery, pale hands, he lightly sipped the wine, closing his eyes. Then he suddenly smashed the glass in his own hands, his eyes snapping open and staring directly at Harry. Walking towards the boy he slowly lifted a wine stained hand and traced the lightening bolt scar on Harry's forehead._

_§Hello Harry, welcome to my humble abode,§ said Voldemort, looking at Harry contemplatively, §How kind of you to join Nagini and I tonight. I trussst you will be ssstaying to keep usss company?§_

_Harry shivered at the contact and slid along the wall, trying to get as much distance between himself and that **thing**._

_§What is wrong? Ssspeak, snake child.§_

_Harry glared at Voldemort defiantly._

_§I am not your snake child,§ he spat._

_§Really? I think not.§_

_§Why am I here?§ asked Harry, not realising until then, that he'd been speaking in parseltongue._

_§My ssslippery sssnake, you ssseem to enjoy speaking the language of your kind. Don't panic, tonight you ssshall not be harmed. You sssee, I need you on my side, and I shall be courteousss and asssk you kindly to join me without force… for now.§_

_§You already know my answer, Voldemort.§ hissed Harry angrily._

_§Don't be a fool, child. You are extremely powerful and eventually you ssshall join me. Of your. Own. Free. Will. That fool, Dumbledore, is using you. But, if you stand by my ssside, together we ssshall bring the world to our feet. You know I will not have NO for an answer. Think about it, my little pet. I shall make you my heir. I shall teach you things you never knew.§_

_Harry's eyes blazed with unrepressed fury. As if green flames were devouring his irises._

"_NEVER!" he shouted, his magic shaking dust from the ceiling. "Never… I am not your pet, nor do I strive to become your heir. I will never endeavour to join your side. You are a fool Tom. You were allowed to bask in both light **and** dark, but you let the darkness consume you. What have you got now? Nothing. Only a group of fools, who stand by your side by force or simply out of fear."_

_§Mannersss,§ hissed Voldemort, his ruby eyes flashing dangerously, §that, is the first thing I shall teach you.§_

_Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and, smiling manically, he whispered: "Crucio."_

_Harry fell to the floor screaming, as the pain of a thousand knifes twisted inside of him and burned his insides. The last thing he heard, before he blacked out and the vision faded, was Voldemort saying: "We'll see, child, we'll see. After all, this is a battle of wills."_

* * *

Harry shot up from the bed, his last scream dying on his lips. The cotton sheets were twisted around his frame and, at some point, he'd managed to crash into the nearby nightstand and drop his school books. Probably with one of his flailing limbs. Lifting a hand to wipe his sweaty forehead, he shakily climbed out of bed and made his way, as silently as possible, to the bathroom. 

Thankfully his screams hadn't awoken any of his room mates, but that was probably due to the silencing spells, he'd been placing around his bed since the beginning of the school year. In part he felt guilty for lying to his friends, saying he wasn't having nightmares any more and that probably Voldie had simply decided to leave him alone for now sincehewas too busy planning to annoy him in some new way. The problem was that dear Voldie was not fed up with his form of Harry torturing, but was probably laughing his ass off, knowing that his nemesis was assisting at all his nightly shows. Harry was sure Voldemort knew about the visions, but he wasn't sure the mad man knew about the pain he was inflicting on Harry.

Having reached the bathroom, he walked in. The sudden light coming from the torches, that were magically enchanted to flare up when somebody entered the room, blinded him. Once the little stars in his eyes had gone away, he made his way to the basin. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, his cheeks, red from all the screaming, paled drastically. Slowly Harry lifted his hand to his famous scar and touched the red substance tracing the scar.

It wasn't unusual for the cursed scar to bleed, during one of his many visions, however, it was unusual that the dark burgundy liquid, which clearly wasn't blood, tasted like wine.

#Oh, Merlin. It was only _supposed_ to be a vision.#

"Huh, what is it with mirrors and my shocking reflection?" he muttered to himself.

"Harry, mate?"

Harry whirled around suddenly, startled.

"Ron." He said in a chilly voice, spotting his friend in the doorway. "Please don't do that anymore. You scared the shit out of me."

"Ooops. Sorry mate," said Ron sheepishly, his ears reddening. "I- I, I just thought I heard you get up, so I came to see if everything was alright. You are…? Wait, your scar is bleeding. Was it a vision?"

Yes it's bleeding, and no," lied Harry, "I didn't have a vision. I, I just crashed against my nightstand and hit my head. Sorry I woke you up."

"Mmm, ok," said the redhead, walking back to the dorm. "Oh, and Harry…?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for the scene from before. I, really don't know why you got so angry, I mean it's Snape," he said, cringing slightly at Harry's stare, "I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it," sighed Harry. He was already confused about the discovery and Draco's sudden change of side, and this silly squabble wasn't helping him sort out the mountains of new twists and information he was being, literally, hit on the head with.

"Friends?" asked Ron uncertainly.

Harry smiled. "Friends."

* * *

Sleep wasn't coming easily. Ron had long since fallen back into Dream Land, but Harry was having some slight issues. He'd tried counting sheep, that hadn't worked,he'd actually reached Hippogriff number three hundred and five now, but his eyes just wouldn't shut closed. At this moment the first traces of light started peeping in through the curtains. It was nearing six o' clock, so Harry picked up his belongings and headed to the shower rooms. After a nice long, soothing rinse in warm water, he dressed, grabbed his book bag and headed to the Hall. 

Crossing through the double doors, he headed to the farthest corner of the Gryffindor table and sat down. The Head table was half full. Harry noticed that the headmaster, professor McGonagall and his fa- erm, Severus were missing.

Quite a few students were actually up quite early. It was now seven o' clock. Most of the Ravenclaws were already sitting at their table, the Hufflepuffs consisted in a few second years and a cluster of seventh years. The Gryffindor table was completely empty except for himself and two third years. The Slytherin table was actually a quite interesting sight. Not many students were up, but the most prominent group were the sixth years, clustered around Pansy Parkinson, whowereshooting murderous looks at the lone, blond boy sitting at the end of the table: Draco Malfoy.

#Hmm… seems Draco is having some problems also. If I wait for the Hall to fill up…# Harry lost himself in his musings. He was so deep in thought, that his breakfast lay completely forgotten and he failed to notice two people sitting down in front of him.

"Good morning, Harry," said the petite red head that was Ginny Weasley, "you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," he murmured, focusing back to his friend and noticing that his class mate Neville had taken the other seat facing him.

"Hello Neville," he said, smiling at the shy boy.

After that, Harry went back to his breakfast, every now and then listening to a word or two of Ginny's and looking discreetly at Malfoy. Apparently it wasn't only the sixth and seventh years, who had a problem with Draco, but also quite a few of the younger years.

#They're actually ostracizing him. Well, I'll just have to do something about it. Pity Ron and Hermione aren't here to see the show, yet again, they might throw a fit.#

Harry stood up, and climbed over the bench.

"Neville, Ginny," he asked his two friends, "you don't mind if I invite a friend of mine over here, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

By now, the Hall had filled up quite a bit, so, when Harry Potter got up from his seat and walked over to Draco Malfoy, the student body fell completely silent.

Harry strolled casually over to the Snake's table and sat down in front of Draco.

"Morning Draco!" said Harry jovially, in a loud voice, winking surreptitiously at the blond. Draco caught the hint.

"Whooo hissing lot you've got here, haven't you?"

"Yeah," said Draco, throwing Harry an apple, who caught it and took a bite out of it. "Don't mention it. And the new leader, Pansy… she's a hissing hussy."

Harry chuckled. "Well, you wanna come over?"

"What? At the Gryffindork's table?"

"Hey!" grumbled Harry, "I'll let you know I am a Gryffindork too, and I happen to be your only ally in this big bad world."

"Sure, sure," said Draco imperiously, waving his hand in the air. "Well… if it means I can make some of those Hufflepuffs and Lions faint at the sight of you and me acting all buddy-buddy, I'm on!"

"We have a deal?" asked Harry, playfully extending his hand.

"We do," said Draco shaking the hand and getting up from the Slytherin table. Leisurely the two boys walked back to the place where Harry had been sitting before. Ginny and Neville were looking at them as if they'd suddenly lost there minds, as was the rest of the hall.

Harry sat down and Draco took the seat next to him.

"Harry," it was, surprisingly, Neville who spoke first, "erm, did you notice it's Malfoy you asked over to our table?"

"Of course, Neville," said Harry, smiling, "by the way," he added, gesturing to the Hufflepuff table, "looks like your plan worked."

"Of course it worked!" said Draco in mock outrage, "I am always right."

"Sure," snickered Harry, "keep wishing."

Draco pouted and Ginny cracked up, giggling like mad.

"Oh… Merlin!" she gasped, "this is so… weird… Harry… Ron is going to kill you."

"So," started Neville, seemingly unfazed, "When did you two become… _friends?_"

Draco stared at Neville long and hard. Neville gulped, but gave no other sign of discomfort.

"Very good, Longbottom, you're getting good."

"Oh, Drake, stop it, you don't affect him anymore."

"Stop calling me Drake, I don't like it."

"Fine, Dray" said Harry, smirking victoriously. "Anyway, to answer you Neville, let's just say there was a change of wind in the sails with Malfoy here."

"What do you mean?" whispered Ginny, leaning in close, so no one could overhear.

"I refused Voldemort." Said Draco.

"You did?" asked Neville. "That explains your class ate's behaviour for the last few weeks."

"Yes," said Draco, running a hand through his hair, "they've been a real pain. I have to keep checking my meals for poison."

Ginny grimaced. "Not nice."

"No. I'm totally alone now. Well, except for Potty, here." He said playfully, getting a swipe at his head in return.

"That's not true," said Ginny, with a determined glint in her eye, "you have my friendship as well. I know how people feel when excluded."

"I think Ginny's right," piped up Neville, "I don't mind starting over new… just, do try not to offend my family and friends."

Draco stared at the other two gaping.

"Are you SERIOUS? I mean, I haven't exactly treated you nicely up to now, have I? And you Neville, you should have punched me five minutes ago, or five years ago for all the times I've been an asshole towards you."

"You heard us," said Ginny, "you have an opportunity to start over anew. Just don't waste it."

"Weird Gryffindors."

"The offer stands."

Draco nodded speechless; Harry just smiled at his two friends gratefully. He knew they wouldn't have done it, if they didn't trust Harry in his choices. As it were, they trusted him as their leader, capable of making mistakes, but also making the right decision and sustaining an open view. He just hoped Ron and Hermione wouldn't make too much of a fuss.

After that, conversation moved onto lighter topics, like Quidditch and school. The Hall had gone back to it's usual noisy self, however silence descended again when Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger entered the Hall.

"Harry?" asked Ron, approaching his friend and staring venomously at the blond boy sitting next to his best friend. "What is _Malfoy_ doing here?"

"Oh, hmm, morning Ron" said Harry, swallowing his morsel of toast, "I asked him to join us, so he did."

"But- but. But he's a SLYTHERIN!" he bellowed.

"Oh, come on Weasley," drawled Draco, "it's not as if I'm stealing your sidekick occupation."

Harry glared warningly. "Ron, don't listen to him. He's just being a prat."

"I was just stating a fact."

"Draco. Shut up."

"Oh," shouted Ron, getting redder and redder in the face, "so you're on first name terms, now, are you? I don't know what's wrong with you! Hanging out with the Ferret and defending that Slimy Bastard Snape! He probably poisoned you or something."

Apparently Ron did not intend to live past his teenage years, because he'd just pissed Harry Potter off. His last words broke Harry's final straw of patience, and were the proverbial drop which spilled the glass. Harry's magic slipped and suddenly Ron was flung across the Hall and thrown out of the door.

Recovering from his shock, Ron stood up, still red in the face and started shouting obscenities, completely ignored by everyone.

Hermione, who up to then, had been standing in the corner, analyzing the situation, figured there had to be a reason for Harry to trust Malfoy. So after looking at Harry and mouthing "later," she turned round and steered Ron away from the Hall.

"Well," said Ginny, "now we know what happens, when you piss Mr Potter, here, off."

All the people, surrounding the youngest Weasley, started laughing, the previous tension dissipating.

"Well, we have classes, so we better get going," said Neville, picking up his bag and walking out of the Hall with a frowning Harry and his new acquaintance.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was very curious. She had been summoned to Albus' office. Apparently something serious had happened, and she was needed with utmost urgency. She briefly wondered if it had something to do with that potent jolt of magic, which had awoken her late last night. 

"Ah, Minerva," said Albus, looking up from his desk, seeing the deputy Headmistress enter the office, "so kind of you to join us."

"Good morning Albus, Poppy," she said, nodding at the occupants of the room.

"Hello Minerva." Responded Madame Pomfrey.

"Albus, has something happened? Is it serious."

"Not terribly so, but I need you to inform the various students, that are concerned, that potions classes have been cancelled. You are to inform the fifth, sixth and seventh years, that they will have a free period, the younger years may be assigned to other professors."

"Very well, Albus," said Minerva, "may I inquire as to what has happened to my colleague?"

"He's cropped up in the infirmary."

"Dear Merlin, was it a _meeting_?"

"No, just a case of… pent up magic."

"I'm sure he'll be up and about soon." Said Poppy, in a slightly miffed tone. "Sometimes I think he's trying to escape from me."

Albus chuckled. "No, I think he's just very stubborn."

"Yes…" sighed Poppy, tiresomely. She knew quite a few stubborn patients. Severus was just on the top of her list… tying with Mr. Potter.

* * *

"Good morning students," said Professor McGonagall, entering her sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class, ten minutes late, "I apologise for the waiting, so let's get down to work." 

The students started shuffling through their bags to collect the necessary equipment.

"Very well, class," the professor started, in her teaching voice, "today I will be explaining the theory on animal switching incantations. This spell…"

Suddenly Minerva stopped talking, staring at the last row and the first.

"Mr Malfoy."

"Yes, professor," responded Draco, looking up to the stern witch. "please explain your current seating arrangement."

"Oh, professor," piped up Harry, "I asked him if he wanted to sit next to me, so he accepted. Right Drak-er, o?"

"Yes."

"And you Mr Weasley?" inquired the professor.

"Who, me? As if I'd sit next to a filthy Slytherin."

The Slytherins hissed, Draco growled, Harry cast a switching charm at Ron's clothes and the Professor looked outraged.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Twenty points to your Houses for promoting house unity. Weasley, detention with Filch at eight. And you are to report back to me."

"But professor- "

"No buts. I don't accept this behaviour."

"But-"

"Weasley be quiet."

"But-"

"Weasley get out. OUT."

"Fine," said Ron dourly, getting up.

However, as soon as he did stand up, the girls started giggling and the boys nearly fell off their chairs laughing. In fact, the charm which Harry had cast on his friend, was working just fine. Ron's trousers had mysteriously disappeared, leaving him only in a tight pair of boxer shorts, in atrocious colours, with a big "I LOVE MINNIE" script on his buttocks.

The professor gasped and swiftly took ten points from Gryffindor. Ron, beetroot red, ran out of the class, cursing under his breath. The students groaned at the loss of points.

As soon as the door was firmly shut closed, the professor turned round and walked back to her desk.

"Mr Potter," she said, "ten points for that wonderful switching charm, though I trust you will avoid adding such décor in the future."

"Yes professor," said Harry smiling, and everyone started laughing again, Slyterins included.

* * *

"How is he doing'" Albus asked Poppy, as he entered the curtained off area.

"He'll be fine in a few hours. I just hope he will avoid one of his escapades."

"I'll bet fifteen sickles he'll pull one off again."

"Albus!" exclaimed Poppy. "Since when have you started betting on your colleagues?"

"Now, Poppy. I was just joking."

"I sure hope you were, it wouldn't do, to have you putting these ideas in my patient's head!"

"Will you two stop talking about me, as if I wasn't here? And shut up, I've got a bloody headache!"

"Ah, Severus, goodmorning to you to andwelcome back to the land of the wide and awake."

"Severus, such language," tut-tut- ed Madame Pomfrey, "now let me check you."

The check up proved to be a difficult task for Madame Pomfrey, mainly because her patient was trying in all possible ways to be difficult. Finally the woman stalked away, and shut herself in her office, where you could still hear her grumbles.

Albus, who had been standing to a side, took a chair on Severus' left and sat down.

"So, my boy," he started up the conversation, seeing as the other man was ignoring him completely, "I have known you since you were eleven, and you have always shown enormous self control, just _what_ happened to make your magic shoot up like that?"

"Nothing," snarled Severus, clearly not in the mood for chatting.

"Very well," sighed Albus, "I let you be" _for now, don't you go thinking this conversation is over! _"so you can sort out your thoughts. Good day."

Severus nodded, slightly surprised at Albus' willingness to drop the subject, and after checking if the coast was clear, he made his way to the dungeons.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, signalling the end of Double Transfiguration and break time, Harry and Draco made their way hurriedly to the exit. Someone tapping on his shoulder made Harry turn around. 

"Hey, Herm, did you want something?"

"Yes, follow me." She told the two boys.

After finding an empty classroom the little group shuffled in. Draco leaned against the wall, Harry sat cross legged on an unused desk and Hermione stood barring the door, her arms crossed against her chest.

"So…?"

"Huh?" said Harry.

Hermione huffed. "What caused this? This… truce?"

"Well you just hit on the nail, Herm, congratulations."

"So you two are allies?"

"Yes, and also tentative friends. Ginny and Neville have befriended him too."

Harry proceeded to tell the whole story, after a confirmative nod from Draco.

"Mmm… well," she mumbled. "I don't have anything against this. I just hope that _someone_," she fixed Draco with a pointed glare, "will learn to keep his poisonous tongue in check. No more rude comments on my family or heritage. And I suppose I'm willing enough to give you a chance."

Hermione extended her hand. Draco stared at her with a look of gratitude, which he tried to mask with his usual indifferent demeanour. Some habits die hard.

"Thank you Gra- Hermione," Draco looked a bit embarrassed at his slip up, "I accept your friendship and I'll do my best to respect your trust. As for the name calling, I'm sorry for the less than likable names, but that is how I was brought up. However I hope you'll forgive me, if I ever call you a bookworm."

Hermione smiled, "Only if you'll forgive me for calling you ferret, when I'm particularly mad with you."

"Okay."

"Ah, very well!" exclaimed Harry, "now we better head to our next class, and maybe later Herm, would you mind having a chat with Ron…?"

"Harry, you can speak to him perfectly on your own," said Hermione, "oh, and just do us a favour."

"Please don't sound like Professor Dumbledore," Draco and Hermione said simultaneously.

Harry cringed. "Eugh."

Shortly after Harry, Hermione and Draco had left the classroom, they bumped into Neville, who joined them on their way to Herbology.

"Have you guys noticed that all our double periods are with Slytherins?" asked Neville.

"Yeah…" shrugged Harry, "Must be the Headmaster's way of having fun."

"Well, I can't say _I'm _complaining. At least I get to be with you." Said Draco.

Hermione looked up, "Yes. This way you'll be with some friends in your double periods, and the advanced classes are quite difficult, so there will be a selection and most of your house mates won't be able to bother you."

"And," piped up Harry, "you'll have Hermione in your Arithmancy class."

"Good point," said Draco smirking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"That you'll be able to help me?" Hermione snorted. "After all, you are the most brilliant witch in our year."

Hermione's face softened.

Harry chuckled. "Praises and compliments did always get you what you wanted, huh?."

"Spoil sport," muttered Draco, while the others laughed.

* * *

During Herbology the class was asked to re-pot various herbs for the school stocks, it was then, that Harry decided he'd try to speak to Ron. 

"Hey Ron," said Harry, sitting next to his friend, "can you pass me that pot?"

"What?" Ron answered, rather waspishly, "isn't Malfoy around to help you?"

"You see Ron, the difference between you and I, is that you always stay stuck on the details. Maybe you should try seeing the whole picture of things."

Ron snorted. "What are you? A philosopher or something?"

"No, Ron," said Harry softly, "I'm just your best friend."

"Oh, really? I thought Malfoy was your best friend?"

Harry was rapidly loosing his patience.

"Ron, stop being a prat. You know perfectly well, that you are my best friend. I made that choice in my first year. Draco and I made a truce, because he refused Voldemort and his family disowned him. I extended my hand in a tentative friendship, and I think he's a very interesting person to hang around with. Other than that, I still think you are my first and best friend ever. Even if you tend to act like a prat and you are extremely prejudiced."

"I have no intention of sustaining this stupid quarrel, so when your fed up of acting like a small child, come see me." With that, Harry turned around and stalked away, leaving behind him a flabbergasted Ron.

On his way back to the castle Harry was smirking at the thought of his brilliant little tirade, hoping that Ron would reflect on his words.

* * *

That night after dinner, Ron retired to the dorm room and sat thinking. Harry had been his friend since first year, and he'd never made fun of him for being poor. Being a strategic person, he realized the utility of someone like Malfoy on their side. Rethinking on his actions, he realized it was himself who had been betraying the friendship. Even Neville and Ginny had befriended Draco, all because they trusted Harry's choices. So he resolved to apologise and show Harry how much he treasured their friendship. 

As soon as he heard the dorm room door open he looked up to see who had entered.

Harry walked to Ron's bed and sat down next to him. "I thought I'd find you here. So, did you think about what I told you earlier on?"

"Look Harry," said Ron, "I know I've been a prat and… I'm sorry. I-"

Harry cut him off. "Don't worry Ron, you don't need to add anymore."

"Thanks mate." Said Ron, and they both patted their backs. Suddenly they both heard a creaking sound. Harry gave Ron a meaningful look and they both chuckled.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry. "Stop snooping behind the door, we know you're there."

Hermione picked herself up from her crouched position behind the door, and walked in huffing.

"I was just checking up on you!"

"Well, it's ok now, we're friends again."

"Oh, my," sniffled Hermione, earning amused looks from her two best friends, "you two are so stupid!" she cried exasperated, and stalked out of the room, in a manner reminiscent of their fourth year, when she'd run away howling from the medi – tents, after the first task.

Some things never change. And the Gryffindor Trio was one of them.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, that's it, for now! Sorry, no Severus and Harry confrontation, but I'm writing the next chapter, so it should be up sooner! I'm sorry the chapter was shorter, but I just had loads of inspirational problems. I do hope it was up to your expectations. 

Anyway, my school finished on the 6th of June, one day prior, and I'm now lazing around TOTALLY. Yessssss! I received my grades and I've passed the school year with good grades and no bad marks! Thank Merlin! Whooop! Haven't touched my summer assignments yet andI tend tospend my days usually stuck on the computer reading fan fictions. Nothing new there… Lol.

**By the way**, now that **Harry Potter and the HBP** is coming out, I was kind of worried that the story would seem pointless. Unfortunately, I haven't ultimated the plot, and it would be kind of impossible for me to write down all the chapters before the book comes out, so I hope my readers won't abandon me! This thought has been nagging me for quite a time now, but it's probably me being me. Anyhow, I'll keep writing the story, no matter how long it takes, and hope my faithful reviewers will be there!

So that's all, you know the drill by now: **REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEWWWWWWWW! OH, BY THE WAY, DON'T FLAME! EVEN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED! **

Talking about flames, I actually got red streaks done in my hair, I kind of look like a witch/wizard… I'm mad, I know, but the point is: I'll turn you into toads if you dare flame me. Ok, I'll stop babbling now. So bye and remember to **review**! (Merlin! I love the streaks! author laughs madly Mwahahahahaaa!)

* * *

The Voice: -.-That one's mental...

Me: Hey!


	7. Popcorn for the occasion

**Disclaimer:** This is maddening… isn't it OBVIOUS? Harry Potter & co. belong to J. K. Rowling. All that rightfully belongs to me is the plot. Short disclaimer this time, huh?

**Authors Note:** Ok, so as I promised, I've updated this story quicker… or at least I've tried. OMG! In one day HBP is coming out! Well, back to business, in the last chapter's reviews, someone asked me if I was going to make this story into a slash relationship between Harry and Draco, BUT **NO**! I'm sorry for whoever was looking forward to it, but mainly this is a Severitus' challenge. There will be couples on the way, definitely, and new friendships, but sorry NO SLASH! Anyway… I really am no good at writing those kind of stories.

Anyway, I've tried posting one chapter, at least, before the release date for HBP, but I'm not sure I can manage anything else. My teachers loaded me with four Italian books to read, one French book, ten Greek translations and ten Latin ones. I also have to tidy (eurgh) my extremely messy room 'cause my best friend will be coming over for two weeks. Yay! That is A LOT of work.

Lastly: in this chapter there will be confrontations, but as this is my first try at a Severitus' I'm kind of scared it might not come out nice, so I hope you'll be ok with it and will leave some nice ego-boosting comments reassuring me it was ok, if you find it so, obviously. Otherwise feel free to leave a comment with constructive criticism. And finally my usual reminder LEAVE A COMMENT and DON'T YOU DARE FLAME! (Does that have a ring to it?)

THANKS TO ALL THOSE GREAT PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU: **juliedecarson**,** Pure Black**, **diamond004**, **Meris**, **Lady Lily3**, **Dragon'sSword**, **Lil Hotshot()**, **DebzThePadFootmoonyPron**, **LyonsRoar**, **Kimi kimz**, **Makalani Astral**, **Arica Princess of Rivendell**, **Melissa ()**, **HecateDeMort**, **Bunny11**, **Pendecardiel**, **charl1e**, **SaphirePhoenix**, **Sylvia Snape**. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**Answers & comments**:

**Juliedecarson**: _Well, if it makes you happy, there'll be plenty of interaction in this chappie! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Pure Black**: _Straight to the point! Lol, thank you!_

**diamond004**: _Yes, I already read the new chapter! Very confusing, but I'll be waiting for your next update! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_

**Meris**: _Thank you! I hope I've been fast enough!_

**Lady Lily3**: _Thanks! Here comes the next part!_

**Dragon'sSword**: _Thank you for complimenting the story, but, sorry, nope! I can't oblige your request. I actually don't mind reading those kind of stories (as long as they are well written), but I don't really know how to write one myself, and the plot is already decided! Thank you anyway!_

**Lil Hotshot()**: _I saw you reviewed my second and third chapter, but I have no idea what you meant to tell me. This story is a Severitus' challenge (I think I stated so in the summary), as for the couples, if you're worried about slash, then no, there won't be any. Thank you, anyway!_

**DebzThePadFootmoonyPron**: _Don't worry. If you're talking about Sev or Draco, Harry will get along with them. All in time. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and about the story you were proposing I write, I took a look at it. It's kind of complicated, and I'd really have to set it up carefully, so I'll see… Anyway, for now, it will be virtually impossible 'cause I'm writing this story AND I have some other works lying around all over the place! But I'll see. If I do, I'll send you an email with a possible start._

**LyonsRoar**: _Thank you for reviewing, and yeah, they probably will get into more trouble… after all they are a trouble magnet!_

**Kimi kimz**: _I really will try and update more frequently! Anyway thanks, and I'm really happy you found the interior debate, between Sev and The Voice, funny! I was really hoping people would find it amusing!_

**Makalani Astral**: _Well, if you can't wait, here's the next one then! _

**Arica Princess of Rivendell**: _Lol, you really are a 'straight-to-the-point' person. Thanks for reviewing! _

**Melissa ()**: _Of course! Sev and Harry interaction abound! Hope you guys can manage it! Thank you for reviewing!_

**HecateDeMort**: _Thanks!_

**Bunny11**: _Thank you! I'll be awaiting your next review then! But I suppose I've got to warn you. I'll probably shut myself in my room and ignore the whole world, just so I can read the book! But I suppose that's what everyone's going to do!_

**Pendecardiel**: _Ooops! Sorry about that, must have been the spur of the moment, and he had to stay knocked out cold for a while, so hitting his head on the table would have done the job. Anyway, I can't wait till you come over this summer. I just hope my stupid bad throat will be slightly better. As for chapter seven I hope it'll be up soon enough, so I can post at least another one. That phrase has no future what so ever. The book comes out tomorrow._

**charl1e**:_ Hey! Thanks for reviewing again! Happy to know you won't be leaving me, so I hope my chapters will be satisfactory, after all it's what you people think of it which keeps me writing the story! I hope you'll get good grades too. By the way, talking about red streaks, I nearly had a heart attack the other day when I washed my hair and started staining everything red! …ugh, the hairdresser conveniently forgot to inform me that some of the color would leak out at the first wash. Lol._

**SaphirePhoenix**: _Sooo thanks for reviewing and finding potential in this plot, even though it's a commonly used one. I trust, however, there are some differences from the others. I don't know what you meant by "Severitus' challenges keep the year mostly uneventful." Well I dearly hope my story isn't boring (that was the touchy part of me)_ _but I hope you'll keep reading!_

**Sylvia Snape**: _I'm glad it was up to your expectations, though your review was a bit controversial. The reason being, I'm dead curious to know what is it that you wanted to happen in this chapter. Or what you didn't want to happen. See I'm getting issues. I suppose you wanted some action between Severus and Harry 'cause that was the main request, so if it is, don't worry I'm posting it in this chapter. Otherwise I would appreciate it if you sent me an email with what you were hoping for, 'cause frankly I'M A CURIOUS CAT! Does that make me a Gryffindor? Nah. Thanks anyway and yeah, Dumbledore is fixated with socks… that's why he hired Dobby, I suppose._

**TO READ**:

/ Sev's thoughts and his merry conscience (with a great sense of humour)/

#Harry's thoughts#

§ parseltongue §

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven: Popcorn for the occasion**

The following morning things were back to normal, or _relatively_ normal as they could be at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor Trio walked into the Great Hall at exactly a quarter past eight. Ronald Weasley was tousled haired and yawning widely, completely ignoring Hermione Granger, who was reprimanding him for his tardiness. As for Harry Potter, he was standing at the back of the group snickering in a very Slytherin fashion, especially when Hermione noticed that Ron was totally ignoring her and decided to take a swipe at the red head's head.

"Harry you are not helping!" said Hermione, sitting down at her customary place and grabbing the last bit of toast in range of her platter before Ron could eat it. "You should have left him to wake up on his own. This way we wouldn't be late, I would have been able to revise some last minute notions and _Ronald_ would have been late!"

"Oomph 'Mione, dun' get your knickers 'n a twist," said Ron, rather rudely, stuffing himself with pancakes. Harry downright laughed at Hermione's furious expression, but quickly shut his mouth when that glare swiftly turned against him.

#I better go back to my scone.#

"I'm warning you Ron," she said menacingly, grabbing the afore mentioned boy's ear, "schooling is a serious matter! And the way you youngsters don't appreciate the _Art_ of learning, is a waste of time for the teachers and a way of throwing your future away."

Harry had to dive under the table cloth, with the pretence of picking up his serviette, so he could laugh freely. Meanwhile, above the table cloth…

"This disregard, isn't only a trait of the majority of youth, but goes back centuries!" she cried outraged, gathering people's attention, "just look at the way Wizards treat house elves! Pure disregard for the feelings and rights of other living creatures."

Harry surfaced back to the table and, noticing the turning which the conversation had taken hold of, grabbed his bag and (dove back under the table? nah), as surreptitiously as possible, ran from the Gryffindor table. Luckily Hermione didn't notice; mainly because all the people surrounding the Trio had quickly ran away, before they could be pulled into some discussion on elf rights. Poor Ron, was left on his own, his only companion: his last pancake.

* * *

"Ah… Thank Merlin, we made it!" puffed Ron, as he managed to reach the potions classroom before the professor made his grand entrance. 

Still breathing heavily Ron took the place next to Harry, while Hermione, without a single hair out of place, sat down primly on Harry's other side. Draco, who had no intention of sitting with the Slytherins until the waters had calmed down, lest someone 'accidentally' messed up with his potion, sat down next to Neville. Surprisingly he didn't seem afraid of the boy's clumsiness. On the other hand, Neville seemed much more _cool_ this year, and hopefully the professor wouldn't destroy that newly built confidence.

While waiting for professor Snape, the students started setting their equipment. When Hermione wasn't in ear range, Ron turned on Harry quite furiously.

"Harry! What on earth possessed you to leave me alone with Hermione?"

"But, Ron," smiled Harry cheekily, "I thought you told me you wouldn't mind me leaving the two of you alone, every now and then."

Ron turned a nice shade of magenta.

"Well…yes- no, I mean," he spluttered, before glaring at Harry, who had started chuckling at his friend's distress, "She started talking about _Spew_!"

"Tut-tut," muttered Harry disdainfully, in a good replication of Hermione, "it's S.P.E.W, Ronald, not spew!"

"Harry, please," said Ron wearily, though he was also chuckling light-heartedly, "I think I've heard enough of that."

"What's so amusing?" asked Hermione as she returned to their table.

"Oh, nothing 'Mione, just men's talk." Said Ron. Hermione glared.

"I wonder what happened to Se- professor Snape?" said Harry aloud, biting his tongue at his near slip.

Hermione gave him a funny look, but refrained from questioning him.

"I dunno," muttered Ron, "I didn't see him around this morning."

"He didn't attend any meals yesterday." Added Harry, "Maybe he's sick?"

"Maybe," replied Hermione, glaring at Ron, when he decided to comment "Hopefully".

"I know for a fact that he didn't teach any of his classes yesterday," said Hermione, "Ginny told me that professor McGonagall informed the specific students, that professor Snape wasn't available."

"Hmm," mumbled Harry.

#I wonder if this has anything to do with that potion he was brewing. Maybe there was an explosion…? Nah, maybe he was doing something for professor Dumbledore, though… I don't think so.#

Exactly in that moment the classroom doors opened with a bang, startling various students, and there was no doubt of who had entered.

Harry's lips quirked in slight amusement, when Ron muttered a quiet "Speak of the devil", and rubbed his elbow, where he'd hit it on the table at the sudden noise. He couldn't help but feel slightly reassured, knowing his fa…er, Severus was alright.

Severus looked slightly for the worst. He had bags under his eyes and his robes were slightly wrinkled. It also looked as if he needed sleep, and had reluctantly left his bed, in order to teach his classes.

Harry chuckled mentally, #I wonder how long it'll take either himself or one of the students to notice the state of his hair? Ha… he forgot to apply the protective grease.#

"Oh Merlin, Lav, look," muttered Parvati Patil, who was sitting at the desk behind Harry, "Snape's hair is… clean?"

#Hum. Not long.#

"Merlin! She's right!" said Seamus slightly louder.

Seamus' statement was met by a couple of gasps, clearly from those who had been sitting nearby him. Even Hermione looked slightly disturbed. However, any mutterings ceased when the professor turned around and pointed to the instructions on the black board of the assignment.

"The instructions are on the board," he said curtly, "and the ingredients are in the cupboard. Do try not to leave a mess, I recently had it reorganized. I will be passing around the classroom in half an hour. _Try_ not to disturb me."

Everyone sat to work, some went up to the class to gather the necessary ingredients, while others prepared the cauldron. Severus sat down at his desk and pulled towards him a tottering pile of essays. Ten minutes later, his quill hadn't moved an inch and he was too preoccupied with his own musings.

/Oh Merlin… he's sitting just three tables down from here./

/So/ The Voice asked.

/So? He's my son! Do you have any idea how unsettling this is? I've treated him like shit for Merlin knows how long… how am I supposed to act? If I told him, he'd never accept me/

/I thought we went over this already./

Severus didn't respond.

/Just treat him how you have done this weekend./

/Sure/ he drawled sarcastically /in front of the Slytherins, why not./

/No need to be so caustic./

/Maybe I should just ignore this, I mean, who the hell would want me as their father? I know nothing of fatherhood. He probably doesn't need a father anyway. (At this point The Voice scoffed in a way reminiscent of Harry when in a temper.) And I'd put him in danger. The wizarding world would ostracize him for being the son of a Death Eater. If the Dark Lord ever discovered I had a son, he'd want him marked. And his friends would probably ridicule him for being the so called 'greasy git's' son./

/No comment./

/What/ asked Severus, bewildered. /Aren't you coming up with a nice, optimistic rebut./

/No./ snarled The Voice /I'm just gonna sit hear and wait for Harry to discover the truth and kill you in a fit of rage at your pitiful attempt of **_protecting _**him. The show would be too good to miss. I've just gotto provide some pop corn./

Severus just growled. Looking at the clock, on the other side of the room, he noted that half an hour had gone by and decided it was time for his rounds. He was actually amazed that Longbottom hadn't destroyed his cauldron already. Usually twenty minutes into the lesson and he'd have at least two students up in the infirmary, a nice burn mark on the ground and some unidentifiable substance stuck on the ceiling. The professor started walking between the worktables and, once he'd finished the Slytherin side of the dungeon, he turned to the Gryffindor side and was clearly befuddled at the sight of Draco _Malfoy_ sitting next to Longbottom.

/Who in their sane mind, would sit next to Longbottom? Did I miss something, here/

"Perfect, Mr. Malfoy," commented Severus, as he peered into the cauldron and noted the exact shade of green the potion was supposed to be. He quickly shook any arising feelings of guilt growing in his gut, knowing he was about to shunt his only son away from him. The fact that the particular shade of green of the potion was reminding him of his son's eyes, emerald green like his mother's, wasn't helping.

Giving a curt nod at the blonde boy, he continued his inspection of the other cauldrons, still marvelling at the fact that a Malfoy had apparently seated himself next to a Longbottom _willingly._ Severus knew perfectly well of the Slytherin's current predicament (Lucius had informed him of his idiot son's decision to refuse the Dark Mark), and although the whole serpent house was against Draco, he still admired the boy's ability in potion making. Another ace in that class was Miss Granger. An excellent brewer, with an insatiable thirst for knowledge; and although he thought of her as an over eager, annoying know-it-all and a Gryffindor to boot, he wouldn't have minded acknowledging her cleverness. As it was, he had to keep up appearances and never showed appreciation of his students from the other houses, but kept his mask of biased Head of House. Another promising student was Potter, well… Harry. He wasn't exactly a Potter any longer. And it was quite obvious where he'd inherited his gift in potion making, seeing as _he_ was the boy's father. However he quickly shut off that train of thought and, pulling up a cold mask of indifference, walked up to his son's cauldron.

"Potter."

Harry looked up at him.

"What is _this?_"

Harry stared at him confused.

"_Well?_" snapped Severus, with a malicious glint in his eye. Falling into his role of hating the boy wasn't so difficult after five years. Though he did feel a slight pang of remorse.

"Well…" muttered the boy, "it's an animagus potion."

"_Oh really?_" he asked cruelly, dropping a quill into the boy's potion intentionally. The boy gasped, but in his haste to grab the porcupine quill, he ended up spilling his jar of beetle eyes in his perfect potion, ruining it.

"Well, it seems as if it _was_ an animagus potion, though I doubt it is any longer. Clear up this mess Potter, and ten points from Gryffindor." He said, before finishing his round, commenting on the inadequacy of a few other Gryffindors.

Harry stared at Severus with pure venom shooting from his eyes, a good deal of confusion and a nice look of hurt on his face, which made Severus squirm uncomfortably.

#What the HELL is wrong with that man? First he tells me he won't act as a biased bastard and then he treats me like a peace of shit! The nerve. How on earth did my mother even _think_ of marrying him?#

"What the hell crawled up his ass and died?" he spat.

Ron smiled at him sympathetically. "Ignore him mate. He just loves being a bastard. I just hope he'll have it coming one of these days."

"RON!" hissed Hermione furiously. "That is not the way to speak about a professor. "

"Hermione, will you shut it!" retorted the other boy. "Did you see how he just treated Harry? His potion was PERFECT!"

"I know Ron, but you don't want to be caught offending a professor. Wait till the class finishes. It's just five more minutes anyway."

* * *

When lunch finally rolled round, Harry was fuming. He couldn't understand 'why' Severus had acted like a complete prick. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to being treated like that by the man, yet again, over the weekend, the man _had_ apologised and promised he wouldn't be such a biased, malicious, insufferable bastard as he used to be. And _he _had actually believed every word Severus had said, and practically opened up to Snape! _Snape!_ He'd gambled his heart, and here the man threw it all back to him by acting completely like the nasty, insufferable, biased bastard he was! Hell! Why on earth did the man have to act so… so stupidly? 

As much as he seemed to deny it, he couldn't help but feeling hurt. After all the man was his father. So why did he act like that? Harry had no idea if Severus knew about their relationship, but he had the sneaking suspicion the other man was trying to drive him away. And this meant he was in defensive mood and was stubbornly trying to refuse whatever was… well, whatever the Hell was wrong with the man in the first place!

#Why is everything SO difficult? Ok, I've given up dreaming of a normal life, but _must_ Fate be so cruel? What is her freaking problem? Damn. I have to talk to the man, but first I have to figure out if this has something to do with that potion he was brewing. Hmm… I need Dobby's help. But that means I have to escape Ron and Hermione. Ugh…#

"Ron will you stop stuffing yourself with food? Honestly! No one is going to race you!" said Hermione, staring disgustedly at Ron who was, _as usual_, stuffing himself.

#Figures…#

Harry was sitting across from his two friends, munching on a roast potato. His steak lay abandoned on the plate, destroyed in little pieces, during his little fit of rage.

Draco wasn't sitting with them, but had returned to his table, and was doing a great show of ignoring his class mates.

Anyway… back at the Gryffindor table.

Harry stood up.

"Harry where are you going?" asked Hermione, immediately entering Mother hen mode.

#I suppose a slightly contorted version of the truth wouldn't hurt. Oh bother! A full blown lie is better!#

"I'm going to the Tower, I forgot a book."

Ron nodded.

"Don't worry mate, we'll save you a seat for Transfiguration."

"Thanks," was Harry's reply. "Well, see you later." He said, hurrying away, before Hermione could start bombarding him with questions. The last thing he swore he could have heard was: "I'm_ sure_ he was lying! Why did you let him off so easily?"

#And _that_ was Hermione.# He laughed inwardly. #Ok, next stop: kitchens. Might as well grab a glass of juice.#

* * *

Faster than he'd realized, Harry found himself in front of the fruit bowl portrait. Hurriedly checking for any unwanted company, he tickled the pair, and slid in through the door. Turning around, he was thrown onto the floor by something _colourful_, which was squeaking wildly and had flung itself on him. 

"Ugh. Hello to you too, Dobby."

"Master, Harry Potter, sir, Dobby here is so happy to see you, sir! How is sir feeling, sir? Would master Harry like a drink, sir?"

"Uh, I'm fine Dobby. And yes, please, I wouldn't mind a drink."

He was suddenly confronted with at least fifteen glasses, filled with different beverages. "Uhm, some pumpkin juice will be fine, thank you." Muttered Harry, sitting down at one of the tables, edging away from the overeager elves.

"Hmm, Dobby?" called Harry, after sipping at his drink pensively, for a few minutes, "Do you happen to know what happened to professor Snape, after I left his quarters on Sunday? You know, he missed classes on Monday, so I was wondering if you happened to know…?"

"Oh yes, sir! Dobby knows the professor is been gone to the Hospital Wing after falling."

"Falling?"

"Yes. Professor Snape was brewing potion, and when finished he fell, sir. Why is Harry, sir, wanting to know?"

"Oh, nothing really, I was just worried."

"So, he tripped over something?"

"No, sir, he just fell."

"Just like that?"

The elf bobbed it's head in response.

#Mmm… he must have fainted then. I wander what the potion was. It must have been the one he was brewing before I left his quarters for the Great Hall.#

"Dobby, was it you who found the professor?"

"No, sir. Dobby is knowing professor Dumblydore is needing help in dungeons. So I is going and I clear the laboratory."

"And, do you happen to remember what colour the potion was?"

"Oh, yes sir! Dobby is sure the potion was being red, sir!"

* * *

After having quickly excused himself from his little friend, Harry ran straight for his next class, hoping he wouldn't be late. He burst into Transfiguration, thankfully, a few minutes before the bell rang, earning a stern glare from the professor. He immediately spotted Ron and Hermione, sitting at there usual spots at the back. 

"What took you so long?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Peeves."

"Oh," she said, though she didn't sound at all convinced. 'For now, I'll let it be,' she thought, 'but soon, Harry and I need to have a little chat.'

After an intensive Double period of Transfiguration, the trio walked to it's next class, History of magic. Harry took out his quill and some parchment, instead of laying his head down on the table, to sleep, like he and Ron usually did. Hermione stared at him. Ron was already starting to drift off.

"Harry, are you feeling alright? You _never_ take notes in this class."

"Who said I would?" he asked cheekily, winking at his fiend.

Hermione huffed exasperated, but she was smiling. By now the professor had entered, but few were listening.

"Well, what _are_ you planning to do?"

"Some research, but I need your help."

"What kind of research?"

"Potions."

"Really? Well, once class is over, I'm bringing you straight to Madame Pomfrey."

"Hermione! I'm fine, really." Hermione looked at him disbelievingly. "_Really._"

"Anyway, back to business, do you know by any chance which potions, in the final process, turn red? I remember reading somewhere that few turned red, as common colours are silver, canary yellow, different types of green and blues."

"Wow, Harry, you _have _been studying. Anyway, you're right, though another two common colours are bubblegum pink and orange, but I digress. Red… well, usually the potions which turn red are those that involve the use of blood, human blood, so genetic testing concoctions and some cough and cold preventing potions that use powdered horn of bicorn. Usually genetic testing potions take only a few hours or a days work. The other type take at least two days. That's all I think."

#That means he was probably testing some genetic type of potion. I wonder… oh. Oh Merlin… no, but how would he…?#

"The bastard!"

"Harry!" cried Hermione, shocked at his outburst and checking to see if the professor had noticed the commotion.

"Oh, um, sorry 'Mione, I just realized something. I've really got to go. Thanks anyway!" he shouted, grabbing his books and stuff and running out from the class. The professor was none the wiser, Ron was staring at the spot he'd been sitting in awe and Hermione was spluttering indignantly.

* * *

Harry ran through the nearly empty corridors, not bothering to apologise when he trampled over Mrs Norris, nor when he threw little professor Flitwick to the ground. He knew for a fact that Severus had a free period and he had no intention of delaying his confrontation with the man. After all Harry was angry and wanted answers. And he wanted them _now_.

* * *

Severus sat in his office, vainly trying not to think of the expression of hurt on his son's… no, no. Harry's face. Potter's face, when he'd treated him so abhorrently. He had one hour to stew in his guilt, then he'd have to teach another class and then, he'd eventually see Harry again. It was for the best. This was what he believed, or at least kept insisting. His conscience on the other hand, even if squished in a corner of his mind, was informing him that the great confrontation was bound to happen and that it had managed to acquire some pop corn in rise of the occasion. 

/Ugh…/

Severus put his face in his hands and let his mind wander back to all those years ago, when Lily had insisted he believe her. She hadn't cheated, she'd insisted. It could all be explained. But he hadn't listened. All those letters. What if he'd read them? What if Lily had written to him about their son? What if it was all an act? What if…? So many 'what ifs'. Maybe things could have been different. He wouldn't have treated Harry so poorly, he wouldn't have scorned him so much for just being a Potter. Depicted him as the shining hero, basking in fame and glory, with an arrogant attitude _just like his father._ Ha! The irony of those words!

/I am a complete, utterly foolish, moronic, idiotic, biased, lowly example of a human being. What the Hell is my…/

"What the Hell _is_ your problem!" exclaimed a furious Harry Potter, as he burst through Severus' office door. "Do you think it takes a genius to figure out you're trying to push me out? This has something to do with the potion you were brewing! The paternity potion, right, _father_?"

/Ding-dong Sev! The kid jut hit the hammer on the nail./ And there goes the blasted conscience.

Severus stared at the boy. Then quickly regained his wits and his mask. "Mr Potter, I have no idea what you are talking about. Please explain what are you doing out of class…"

"Oh, NO! Don't you _dare_ _Mr Potter_ me! I'm not going to listen to you talking about, _what_? Disrespect? Prejudice? I really believed you the other day, you know? I actually opened up my heart and spilled secrets, that I hadn't even told my closest friends about. But no! You and your stupid self preservation instinct! What the hell is bothering you now? What _revelation_ has shattered all the process of the past weekend? How could you? You, after all the talking, you… you …" at this point Harry's voice cracked, and he spoke in nothing more than a whisper, which only furthered the churning guilt in Severus' stomach.

/I can't believe it! I never imagined I'd need so much pop corn! Thank Merlin I got two bags of them. Go Harry! Go! GO/ shouted The Voice, clearly enjoying itself.

"I trusted you. You promised me you wouldn't treat me like that ever again. What you did, Severus, hurt me. You're trying to shunt me out, but I won't allow it. Not when I've found a family."

Severus stared at him in pure shock.

"Family?" he asked faintly.

"Of course. You don't believe I'm that thick." He muttered scornfully, and he suddenly dropped the glamour. Severus gasped and stared at his son.

"Oh. My. God. The potion was…"

"Right. The changes started this summer. It didn't take me long to realize who I looked like, and I was of the idea that you and my mother had had an illicit affair. Anyway, I thought it'd be best if I wore a constant glamour. Then I found a letter, seethed in the pages of one of the books I borrowed from you. It had my name on it, as yours, so I read it and found out you were indeed my father.

I realize there are many obstacles in our way. Voldemort, the Ministry, the Wizarding World's opinion, the guilt. But you're my only family. Don't make me lose what little hope I have for a 'normal' life I _could_ have. I'm not saying it's going to be all peachy… I mean, now, I just feel like strangling you for your past actions. For being such a stubborn git. Maybe if you'd found out I wasn't James' son things could have been different. But I'm not going to dwell on the what ifs. I'm looking ahead to the future. I'm looking for my hope. Hope of a family and friends to meet again _after_ the war. I need this belief if I must fight in a war. I just don't want to be alone anymore. And even if it means encountering obstacles, I'd fight them. Severus please don't do this to me. I need you. As a professor, a friend, but mostly as a father. I want to give this a try. I don't know what you're protecting me from, but whatever it is I don't care. I just want to be a little selfish for once."

Severus stared at the child. His child. The child which was far more mature than anyone his age. How could he, for even one second, think of shutting this boy out of his heart. He was his own blood. His and Lily's. And speaking of Lily, she'd have already killed him for his utter foolish behaviour, not that his conscience was going to let him live down his idiotic decision.

Standing up from the chair, he walked to the front of his desk. With a quick flick of his wrist he shut the door and locked it, so no one could enter. Severus walked over to Harry. He opened his arms and, in an unusual show of affection, hugged his son. _His son._

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I'm sorry Harry." He said, his voice quiet, as if he were going to sob. Harry, who had stiffened in the embrace, relaxed and smiling hugged Severus back.

"It's ok, Sev," he answered quietly, "just don't try protecting me from fate anymore. I always end up discovering things like that, and tend to be a little explosive."

"Of course." Said Severus, hugging his son tighter, afraid to lose his happiness again.

"I know where your thoughts are going… don't worry, I have no intention of going back on my words. I want to give this family a try. Just one thing, I don't think I'll be able to call you… well, you know… I'm just not ready yet."

"Yes, I think it would sound weird."

"Yeah… anyway, you don't mind me calling you Captain Sev, do you?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

Severus smirked. "Thank Merlin you've got your mother's sense of humour." He muttered and then started laughing.

Harry stared at him. "You know I will never get used to seeing you laugh like that," he muttered, smiling. He then let go of the embrace and distanced himself at arms length from Severus.

"By the way…" he said, and punched his father in the face. "that was for ruining my potion. See ya Sev." He shouted, and unlocking the door, walked to the tower to leave his bag, and headed to dinner.

"Damn," muttered Severus, still staring at the spot where Harry had been standing five minutes ago.

/Hee hee hee/ cackled his conscience. /Thank Merlin, the pop corn proved useful. What a show! By the way Sev, that's Evans' temper and yours all in one./

"Bugger off…" he scowled, wiping the blood from his nose, "He hit me full on the nose."

/Hee hee heee hee/ howled The Voice. /One hundred points to Harry/

"Urgh…" mumbled Severus, "I can't believe it! I think he broke my nose!"

The Voice, promptly fell to the floor… obviously figuratively, and chortled away like a mad man. Severus scowled, but that was a normal occurrence.

"Detention. Detention… he is definitely getting detention!" and with a twirl of black robes he stalked to the Infirmary.

* * *

**A/N:** Eeek! That's it! I managed to write this chappie! Yesss! Very late indeed, but I really, tried, I did! OH Merlin, I hope it's ok! Was it up to your expectations? After all this is my first Severitus' challenge. Well I hope it was ok. And I hope The Voice was funny enough! 

OMG! Tomorrow HBP comes out! Yahoooooooooo! Ok, guys, don't bother listening to me, I'm hyperventilating. On a sad side note, I'll be able to read the book only on Monday. NO FAIR! As I live in Italy, here it isn't due for at least a few months, but I kind of pre ordered it via my mum's office, so they get it on the exact same day. The only problem… it's a Saturday and the shop is closed. Wahhhhhh! I want to read the book! OK, OK, I'VE CALMED DOWN. SO PEOPLE, YOU KNOW HOW IT WORKS. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ACCEPTED, FLAMES WILL BE BURNT. REVIEW! PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY!

BY THE WAY, WHY DON'T YOU REVIEW?


	8. Watch your nose, mouth and toes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does… lucky her. Author starts bawling distraught. Now that I've said this go read the story and, if you're up to my ramblings, go read the extremely weird author's note!

**Author's Note**: I SUPPOSE, BY NOW, YOU MUST HAVE READ THE SIXTH BOOK, BUT IF NOT (GO READ THE BOOK! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!), NOTE THAT THIS NOTE (sorry I couldn't help the pun), CONTAINS SPOILERS, **THE STORY** HOWEVER **IS AN AU**.

I bought the book on Monday (18th of July), precisely around nine o' clock. Well it took me twelve hours to read it. From 9 a.m. to 9 p.m. And it didn't help, that I had quite a few shouting matches with my father who was annoying me, telling me to stop reading. For Merlin's sake! Can't I even read in peace? Anyway, I think this book is very interesting. It shows us so much the various façades of other characters that were always there, but seemed to be slightly hazy. Though I still can't believe Severus killed Dumbledore. I'm still in denial and shock. HOW COULD HE?

When I actually read it, I was ready to fling my teddy bear, named Sev'rus, (Yes, I have a teddy bear named after Severus Snape) out of the window, but I couldn't. Once my mind cleared slightly I kind of hoped, that his decision of killing Dumbledore was forced upon him by the Vow.

It was slightly fishy that the Prince was a genius at potions, yet I hadn't seen it coming initially. Snape is such an intriguing character. I hate how he treats Harry, but I find him so interesting. There must be some ulterior explanation to his life time grudge. Damn I'm so muddled! Anyway, I hope J. K. Rowling will come up with something else to surprise us.

The point is: I BELIEVE I TRUST IN SEVERUS SNAPE.

So to cut a long story short, this story, will be an AU. Duh… Anyway, no matter WHAT I'm continuing this story and The Voice will keep tormenting poor Sev! After all what would life be without someone to contradict our every thought? Don't bother listening to my ramblings, by now I'm resorting to… erm… rambling? Exactly. Anyway **THANK YOU A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS**! I've finally received over **100** reviews! Thank you people! You are all great! Oh, by the way, NO FLAMES! And I hope this chappie will be up to your expectations. PLEASE REVIEW!

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, YOU MAKE MY DAY: **SaphirePhoenix**, **Lils ()**, **lillyseyes**, **Blondi aka Lucius**, **charl1e**, **Dante Lewis**, **Makalani Astral**, **laer ()**, **kramerlevi**, **Arica Princess of Rivendell**, **x Red Rose x**, **Pendecardiel**, **Sylvia Snape**, **diamond004**, **Lady Lily3**, **Melissa ()**, **hungariangirl**, **Amber**, **Bunny11**, **rlmess**, **Tearful Joy**, **Clipzfan**, **Kaydon**, **yammo**, **DestinyEntwinements**.

**Answers & comments**:

**SaphirePhoenix**: _Indeed. I agree. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Lils ()**: _Well, I think I know what you mean. He might be a bit OC, but I can't help it. I'm not J. K. Rowling. Anyway, I'm happy you like The voice. And I'll keep writing. For the sake of reviewers and my own sanity. Even if I'm still in denial from the happenings in the book. Thank you for reviewing._

**lillyseyes**: _Thank you._

**Blondi aka Lucius**: _Did you really? Lol, poor cat. What did your aunt think of that? Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and I'm ever so sorry about The Voice's appalling behaviour! How dare he not offer pop corn to the readers! He's in for a scolding. wink_

**charl1e**: _Well, I managed tidying my room, believe it or not. I think it's the tidiest room in the house. And that's saying something! After all, my parents are always complaining on how untidy MY room is, when theirs is even WORSE! But now that I'm back at home, from my holidays in UK, slowly slowly my new bits and pieces are making it to the bed. HELP! Their invading my tidy room! (sorry about that, I was feeling theatrical) Oh, and about the punch, it just came up like that in my head. It suited the situation and Sev HAD ruined the potion. So it served him right. Though now that I've read the book I feel like skinning him alive. Thanks for reviewing! My faithful reviewer! Lol!_

**Dante Lewis**: _Wow, I loved your review. I'm happy you offered me the reader's point of view of the actions in this chapter. And I'm really happy you enjoy the way I portray Harry. Thank you for reviewing! _

**Makalani Astral**: _I'm happy you loved it! Thanks!_

**laer ()**: _Well, yours is one of the most unusual reviews I've ever received, but I enjoyed reading it. _

_So to answer a few inquiries, yes, I live in Italy and speak the language. I go to an Italian school, but I spent three years (prep, grade 1 and 2) at Ambrit, an American international school in Rome._

_I'm happy you liked the story and I will try being quicker with the updates, but right now I'm encountering some problems. Anyway, hope you've managed reading the book and I'm really glad you decided to review, even if, as you put it, you had nothing productive to say. You see, I think it was productive 'cause you gave a nice boost to my ego and that helps a lot. Ciao! Grazie ancora per aver lasciato un commento! (hope you understood that)_

**kramerlevi**: _Yeah. That was one of the best parts! Thank you for reviewing._

**Arica Princess of Rivendell**: _I have now!_

**x Red Rose x**: _Yep. I read it alright. And I'm actually completely in love with it… or maybe not. My mind doesn't seem to be wrapping around the fact that Snape. Killed. Dumbledore. Crap, I can't believe it. Ok, sorry, I was going into one of my denial moods. So, happy to know you like it and I'm glad you also enjoy his merry conscience._

**Pendecardiel**: _Of course he will, Sica! When has Sev ever let pass a detention? And I don't know about that disappearing bit. For now I have to tie up a few loose strings. _

_By the way, did you receive my flabbergasted review, which I sent you after twelve hours of feverish reading with my parents being annoying as usual? Just mail me, if so. And about the Italian guys. Well, yeah, there are a lot around Rome and here, where I live, on the outskirts. I mean, especially on Saturdays there's tons of boys 'cause they come down to the beach. Anyway, my friends are really IN Rome. And I just consider great part of those friends 'acquaintances'. Not real friends like you. Though one mate, who used to come to secondary school with me, has a summer home nearby and understands a bit of English 'cause his mom's a hostess. You might meet him._

**_(Sica, I wrote this answer before you came over, so you know all about boys now, seeing as you WERE flirting like mad. Ugh… mad friend, you are. By the way, where are you? My post is full of Fan fiction messages. They're practically overflowing and there's no sign of a little email from you.)_**

**Sylvia Snape**: _THANKS! Don't worry, I won't stop writing just because of the book. I admit I was shocked and everything, but I love this story, and I intend on working on it. It's like a part of me! I'm getting sentimental blows nose in hanky_

_I'm happy you're enjoying the story and I hope even this chapter will be up to your expectations!_

**diamond004**: _First things first. Thank you for reviewing! As for the book, yes, I've read it, see very long AN. And, yes, I did find that part kind of confusing, but I noticed you've changed it. By the way, I'm happy you liked The Voice. It definitely revels in the attention. As do I! wink I LOVE reviews! _

**Lady Lily3**: _I'm happy too! I thought no one would like the way I'd dealt with the situation. Instead you like it! And so do others! Thank you!_

**Melissa** : _I'm happy you enjoyed the humour in it. I just thought it would fit really well, so I just wrote it. As for the insane part of the review, don't worry, my parents think I'm insane too and my friends are mad. So don't worry, after all every one knows it's a very very mad world._

**hungariangirl**: _Thank you and here is the next chapter!_

**Amber**: _Thank you ever so much for reviewing! Yes, I finished it ages ago. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but now I'm back on the scene._

**Bunny11**: _Yeah… I'm particularly enjoying tormenting poor Sev. I'm glad you enjoyed the ending!_

**rlmess**: _I'm happy you enjoyed the Voice. I know it might have been a little uncharacteristic, but I hoped you might forgive me. After all it IS my first story. Anyway I always enjoy truthful reviews, even though I'd prefer stripping the flames. Unfortunately I can't. Anyway, I have recovered from HBP now, or at least I think so. And don't worry, I can be pretty sceptic myself, when I want to. But I'm happy all the same that you enjoyed the chapter. Don't think, however, that their problems are over, after all, Severus has to start from scratch with his new role as a father. Hi hi hi. We can only hope The Voice will aid him. cough cough )_

**Tearful Joy**: _Oops! Did I say that? Sorry. Oh well, I'll have to put them out with water then, won't I? (Mwahahahahaaa! Beware, flamers!) Anyway, THANK YOU for reviewing!_

**Clipzfan**: _I'm a tad late with the updating business, but I hope you'll forgive me. My grandma doesn't have a pc. Thank you for reviewing._

**Kaydon**: _Thank you. I'm sorry this is quite late, but I was on holiday, as I said b4. I didn't have a computer with me, but I had my notebook**s** and pens, so basically I've been writing like mad, and neglecting my homework… HELP!_

**yammo**: _I'll definitely take that idea into account. Doesn't sound bad at all. Anyway, you'll also discover that The Voice has a certain love for singing. Thanks for reviewing!_

**DestinyEntwinements**: _Thank you, I definitely will! Here goes another chapter in fact._

* * *

**ONE LAST THING**: After reading HBP, I decided to read a book which I borrowed from my best friend; in one of the chapters I found a really interesting piece of writing from the author. It was an opinion concerning Albus Dumbledore's role in the books. Seeing as the particular book I'm talking about was written in 2002 (so the guy had no idea what would happen in book 6), I think the author got it right. Here it is, anyway: 

"_Whatever role Dumbledore plays, we can be sure that a crucial lesson for Harry on the road to becoming a mature wizard is to se him as human, flawed like everyone else despite being deservedly revered. Only then will Harry be able to see his own character and accomplishments as equally admirable."_

**I don't know about you, but this phrase got me thinking.**

* * *

**TO READ**: 

/ Sev's thoughts and his merry conscience (with a great sense of humour)/

#Harry's thoughts#

§ parseltongue §

* * *

**Last time:**

"_Urgh…" mumbled Severus, "I can't believe it! I think he broke my nose!"_

_The Voice, promptly fell to the floor… obviously figuratively, and chortled away like a mad man. Severus scowled, but that was a normal occurrence._

"_Detention. Detention… he is definitely getting detention!" and with a twirl of black robes he stalked to the Infirmary._

* * *

**Chapter eight: Watch your nose, mouth and toes.**

Madame Pomfrey loved her Infirmary, nearly as much as she loved her job. She took great care in keeping the place spotless and clean, sterile as any sanitary place should be. As for her patients, a many a 'victim' stated that she tended to fuss over them excessively; if asked about this, she would only refer to her 'fussiness' as professional behaviour.

Part of her job consisted in the tedious affair of going through, by hand, the copies of health certificates and the malady and injury lists of _all_ the living inhabitants of Hogwarts, at least three times during each school year.

Of course, she could have simply cast some spell to see if all was in order, as it should be, but it just wasn't possible. All of the documents were charmed by 'trust' magic, so that no one, with the exception of authorized medics (with no ill intentions) could alter or add any annotations.

In fact, it could have been all too easy for anyone to write down that a specific person could use certain potions, when in reality they were allergic to one or all ingredients used in them.

Allergies were not common in the Wizarding World, seeing as witches' and wizards' magical cores kept them immune to many muggle viruses, however the few exceptions could very well be deadly, if arrangements were not made.

Thus the magic used in the 'trust' charms was very powerful and difficult to be tampered with. Here in laid the problem. If Madame Pomfrey had used a spell to aid her, the power of the spell would bounce off the documents and hit the caster. Usually in the form of _very_ nasty hexes.

The high priority of the hand work however, did not make the job any bit less boring. It was so, that Madame Pomfrey welcomed gratefully the sudden bang of the Infirmary doors, interrupting her work.

Poking her head through her office door, she saw the oak doors bang closed on their hinges, and a black blur stalk towards her. Turning back to the piles of papers, she sighed.

She knew who her visitor was. Now all she had to do, was figure out who or what would be less tiring. Severus Snape, or a pile of dusty yellow documents? Hmm…

"Hello Severus," she said to her back, towards the door, "fancy seeing you here. _Again._ If you've come to collect that other list of potions, I'm afraid it will have to wait. As you see, my desk is currently flooded with _more_ paperwork."

Poppy turned around to face her colleague and gasped.

"Good Merlin! Severus! What has happened to your nose?" shrieked Poppy, sounding like a goose to Severus' 'delicate' hearing. "It looks as if you've been in a minor scuffle."

/_I_ know what _happened_, Potter happened/

"Just a student," he said.

"Oh my! The cheek of these children now days. I hope you've dealt with him, or her, properly."

"Oh yes…" said Severus, with a malicious glint in his eye, "I'm going to deal with him _alright_."

"Poor soul," muttered Poppy.

Severus stared at Poppy. "_What?_"

"Oh, nothing," she clucked airily, leading Severus out of the office, and to one of the white linen beds. "Now sit down, and let me see this nose."

Poppy poked around and prodded awhile, ran a scan or two and was decisively starting to get on Severus' nerves. He was ready to swat her hand away, when she stepped back herself and cast a healing charm and a spell to clean away the blood and disinfect the sore tissue.

"Here you go, Severus. It was nothing serious. You're nose is back to it's _perfect_ self." Severus growled. "_Usual_. Self." Poppy said hurriedly, knowing that Severus' issues on his _less-than-perfect _nose were a tricky conversation.

"Thank you, Poppy. I apologise for interrupting your work."

"Oh, it was nothing." She said, looking forlornly at the mountain of documents. She turned back to Severus. "You sure you don't have anything else you'd like me to check over?" she asked, sounding rather hopeful.

"No."

"Oh. Very well. Run along. I'm sure you have something worthwhile to do. I sure do." She said wearily.

Severus stood up and, with one last nod at Poppy, walked out. Slightly miffed. As usual. After all the medi-witch _always_ treated everyone like eleven year olds, or worse, like four year olds!

/Well, she does know for sure how to shut _you_ up, Sev./

/Oh, no. Not you again! Do me a really big favour and LEAVE ME ALONE/ thought Severus, desperately.

/Oh, ok./ said The Voice quietly.

Finally there was silence. One minute past. Two. Three. Four. Five minutes had past and there was still no weird voice in Severus' head. Finally he started getting worried.

/Erm, I didn't mean that. Merlin, no! I did. I mean… WHAT? You're giving up tormenting me just like that/

/Well… if it makes you happy, I'll stay then. Very well, I'll keep you company./

/What? No! I mean, aren't you going away/

/Too late, Sev, darling. I'm here, with you. Every step of the way/

"Urgh… Blasted conscience! I _hate_ you!" shouted Severus, startling two nearby first years, who edged away from him warily.

Severus snarled and stalked down the corridor. If luck was with him, he might be able, at the least, to dock off a few points from various students and find Harry to arrange a little _meeting._

/_And I. Iiiiii! Will always looooove youuuu! Uh uo huuu! Oh Sev loves me toooo!_/ sang The Voice.

Evidently luck was _not _with him. Severus wanted to break something. Possibly glass made. Against a _nice_ hard wall.

* * *

In the meanwhile, two floors up, from where Severus was currently skulking, Hermione Granger had cornered one Harry potter in an unused classroom. Hermione locked the door, so no one could interrupt them; Ron was sitting on a dusty, rickety desk, and Harry was leaning against a wall with a bored look on his face. 

Hermione turned round and shrieked in an irate demeanour, "Harry James Potter! Harry Potter!"

"Present!" said Harry, raising his arm in the air. Seeing the murderous look Hermione was giving him, he quickly pulled it down and muttered, "yes, yes, I'm listening."

"I simply can not believe it! I simply can't believe _you!_ Running out of a classroom, during lesson hours no less! _And _under a professor's nose!"

"Well done mate! That was _so _cool!" chortled Ron, earning a venomous glare from Hermione. "He didn't even realize you were gone! When he _finally_ asked where you where, we fed him some cock and bull story. And he _believed it!_ How dim can you get?"

That was the final straw. Hermione pulled out her wand and promptly hit him with a stupefy. Ron fell… obviously. Ouch.

"Hermione! Was _that_ necessary?" asked Harry, smirking slightly.

"Yes." She replied tightly. "Now… we were saying?"

"You were busy reprimanding me for running out of class."

"I _know_ that. It was rhetorical."

#Oh really?#

"And of course I was!" she shrieked. "How did it even cross your mind? Don't you care about your studies? The N.E.W.Ts are fast approaching!"

"Hermione, it isn't till next year, and as far as I'm concerned, I'm passing all my subjects."

"It's not the point! You've been sneaking around! You've been overly distracted! You've been keeping secrets from us. Why don't you open up a bit? We are your friends, we want what's best for you!"

"Oh, _really_?" asked Harry snidely, his annoyance growing. It wasn't exactly _his_ fault that his life had been turned upside down for the umpteenth time. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't be a normal teenager and tell his friends his father was alive. And _anyway_ he wasn't exactly up to sharing the knowledge yet! He wanted to get to know his own father, thank you very much. And he had no intention of telling his _nosy_ friend anything about it. About Severus. About any other thing! She could mind her own business for once.

Hermione looked taken aback at his cold tone.

"Look Harry…"

"No! I wont sit here and take this bullshit from you! You want what is best for me? Very well. Then leave me alone. Do I have to spell it for you? LEAVE. ME. ALONE. Hermione you are forever nagging me about everything. Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that _maybe, sometimes_ I would like to keep something of my _own_ to _myself?_ I am fed up of hearing your chit chats. I want to be left alone. I want some privacy. Obviously the whole Wizarding World has no intention of giving me any, but I was hoping my friends might. I have enough problems. Please don't add another one."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue back, but Harry quickly cut over her.

"Listen, Hermione. You are very important to me. You are one of my only real friends, but sometimes this… probing, gets a little to much. I have plenty on my plate at the moment. And my nerves are about to explode. I just ask you this. For once wait till _I'm ready_ to divulge anything to you or Ron. I mean… instead of mother fussing over me do something that other girls do. I dunno, talk about gossip compare clothes, try going out with Ron. Because the tension between you two has been driving me nuts. And anyway, I can't see the first move coming from him." Said Harry tiredly, sparing a look at Ron's prone form.

Hermione stared at Harry with slightly bright eyes. "You think I'm just a nagging know it all? You don't think I'm capable of doing other things? Of having_ fun,_ as you put it? Very well. I'll take a hint then," she said quietly. She picked up her bag, unlocked the door and marched out.

Harry sighed and slumped against the wall. Now that his anger had boiled down, he figured he might have been a tad too harsh.

#That went well. Oh! Who am I kidding? She asked for it, though!# he argued with himself. #She seriously needed to be pulled down from that high and mighty cloud she was sitting on. What is she? The high inquisitor?#

However, Harry's arguments were not appeasing his guilty conscience. They were only furthering it.

"Oh, bugger! I hate my conscience!" he said aloud. He picked himself up from the wall and stalked out of the door. Suddenly he reappeared in the classroom and looked around.

"Damn."

Harry walked over to Ron's body and rolled him over. "Enervate," he whispered. Ron groaned and looked at his bleary friend.

"Come on mate," said Harry giving Ron a hand up. "Let's get you back to the common room. You alright?"

"Urgh, yeah. I think so. Oh, what happened?" mumbled Ron, rubbing at a sore spot on his forehead. "Merlin… I can't believe it! Did 'Mione hit me with a _stupefy_?"

"That, Ron, she did."

"Uh… women!"

The two friends walked out of the room. Together they made it to the fifth floor.

"Uhm, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can make it on your own now? There's somewhere I really have to go to."

"Oh. Ok. I reckon I can make it up another two flights of stairs without being hit by a dizzy spell, falling backwards and cracking my skull. See ya later, then." Said Ron, slouching away, muttering something about loyal friends and how they ditched you when needed, moral support and disregarded duties. Harry shook his head, amused. Something only Ron would cook up anyway.

As soon as Ron turned the corner, Harry sighed and sat down on the base of a statue.

#Now, let me see. If I were Hermione, where would I go? Hmm… the Library comes to my mind, but I think it would be a little bit _too_ obvious. She practically lives in there. Maybe the Room of Requirement? It is an idea. Probably she'll want to be somewhere where others won't think of looking for her. Astronomy Tower? Nah, definitely not,# thought Harry, shooting a glance at his wrist watch. #Definitely. It's groping hours. Eh… kitchens? Of course, she only goes there to harass those poor elves, but it's the last place I'd think of looking for her, after all it's full of workaholic crazed house elves. There might be a chance, if she doesn't _want _to be found. I mean… options like Moaning Myrtle's bathroom are _totally_ out of bounds.#

So Harry was off Hermione hunting. First stop: library, just for security. Besides it was only two corridors down from where he was. Then he'd check up the other places and finally the kitchens. Otherwise he'd be running up and down the whole castle. He stood up, but a thought suddenly occurred to him.

#Oh, stupid me! I could simply use the Marauder's map!#

Harry pulled out his wand. What he was going to do wasn't exactly safe. He seriously didn't think someone would stop a zooming piece of blank parchment. Yet there was always the chance that someone was short of it, or the unlucky circumstance of it crashing into a professor. After all, once he'd witnessed a zooming toilet seat hit Ron on the head. Of course, he'd suspected the Weasley twins had had something to do with the act; considering they'd happened to be rolling on the floor, laughing like maniacs, hidden behind a tapestry. Or somewhat… rolling _out_ from behind the tapestry. Well, he was in rather a hurry, so he'd take a risk.

"_Accio_ Marauder's Map!"

Ten minutes later, Harry was still waiting.

#O-Kay… maybe it wasn't that great of an idea. Maybe it just didn't work. I am a bit too far. Plus it would have to get through the portrait, so it's still there, probably. Thank Merlin. Oh God, but what if it worked and someone like Filch got hold of it. Uh oh. Damn it. I'll have to do without it for now.#

Harry prayed his map was safe and ran away towards the library.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes earlier…_

Severus had managed venting some of his frustration via point docking on the fourth floor corridor. It was, after all, one of his favourite hobbies. Currently he was heading down from the Astronomy Tower, after annoying Auriga Sinistra for awhile and handing out detentions to a couple of groping Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Severus walked purposefully round the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower and had nearly reached the Fat Lady's portrait when something smacked him on the… forehead? No. On the nose.

/What the…/ he thought to himself.

/Looks like your nose is a living target. Or rather, a breathing target./ And the conscience had a laugh.

Rubbing his sore nose, he looked at the piece of, parchment, that had hit him.

/Since when do scraps of parchment go streaming down corridors? Merlin, stupid question. I'm in a magic school./

Bending down, Severus picked up the parchment and stared at it. "Wait a minute…" he murmured. Severus stared at the parchment a bit more and realized why that simple, old, yellow piece of parchment looked so familiar to him. It seemed even more suspicious to him that it had hit him nearby the _Gryffindor_ Tower.

Of course. It was the map of Hogwarts. The one that had insulted him in Harry's third year, and that he'd found on Lupin's desk, when he'd gone to give him the Wolfsbane. It was Harry's map of Hogwarts. But where was Harry? Maybe he'd been summoning it. Or maybe someone had bewitched it, so they could play a joke on him. Well, whatever the case, Severus was glad he'd stumbled upon it. Now, he could play a few tricks on his son.

/Naughty Sev/ admonished his conscience /getting up to mischief/

Severus smirked to himself. /Of course _not._ Hmm… I wonder how this thing gets activated.../

* * *

_Back to Harry…_

Harry had searched the Library, the Room of Requirement, several empty classrooms, he'd taken a peep at the Great Hall, checked the kitchens and had asked a few fourth year Hufflepuff girls, who'd been standing outside the Great Hall - all wide eyed at having him talk to them- if they'd seen his friend. But he'd had no success in finding Hermione. Of course, the girls hadn't said much. They'd just goggled at him. He'd been trying to get away from them, but unfortunately they'd effectively cornered him between a snog closet and themselves. He was afraid one of them was ready to pounce, when luckily Ginny, Neville and Draco had happened to pass by.

After having been freed, he thanked his friends profusely and asked them if they'd seen Hermione. Ginny mentioned seeing her stomp down the stairs to the Entrance Hall, about half an hour earlier, looking on the verge of tears.

Harry thanked his friends again and sped towards the Hall. He thought of checking the grounds, but it suddenly came to his mind, that he could have simply asked a house elf to help him. And who better than Dobby?

"Dobby!" he called, snapping his fingers. A loud popping sound signalled the arrival of the little elf. It wasn't Dobby however who had answered to his summons.

"Dobby is not being able to come, sir. He is helping in the kitchens, sir," said the elf in a monotonous tone.

"Winky?" asked Harry, staring at the tea stained clothes, the drooping ears and the large brown eyes.

"It is I" hiccup "sir" hiccup "what is you wanting me" hiccup "to do" burp "sir?"

"Erm…" mumbled Harry, mentally cursing his so called luck at having summoned the only, and most depressed and hooked up on Butterbeer, elf in existence. Well, Winky would have to do. Even if she was a little bit difficult to deal with.

"Winky, I need you to help me locate my friend Hermione Granger."

"I is knowing who Miss Granger, Miss, is, sir! And I is not liking her! She offended master Crouch, sir! I will not help you." Said the little elf, rather menacingly.

"Oh, come on, Winky. She didn't mean to, I'm sure. You really must help me. Please?"

"No! I must be upholding the family name!"

"But Winky," said Harry gently, "there's no need to now. The Crouch line is dead and you are now bound to serve Hogwarts and its residents."

"Oh! NO! No, no, no! How is daring you offend my family!" wailed the elf, rolling on the ground and beating its little fists on the tiles.

#Oh, Merlin.#

Harry sighed.

"I apologise. Listen Winky, I'll ask you just this one favour. Please locate my friend and I, I'll give you a free Butterbeer. Is that alright? I know you haven't been allowed to have one in a while." Said Harry, knowing very well, that if Hermione ever happened to find out he'd bribed a house elf, he'd be sentenced to death.

Winky stared at him, with large, shining eyes.

"I… I is, I, I is making an exception then, sir, just this time."

"Thank you. Now please, find out where Hermione Granger is, don't alert her to your presence, then come back and tell me what you've found out. Ok?" asked Harry. "As soon as you're back, I'll give you your drink."

Winky nodded, her ears flapping wildly, and disappeared.

Harry exhaled noisily. #Thank Merlin, Dobby keeps chattering on about elf gossip when I pass by the kitchens. Huh, I better summon that Butterbeer. _And _practice that alcohol-removing spell Flitwick taught us in charms. At least this way, I know she won't come to any harm.#

"Pop!"

"So," said Harry, turning to face the elf, "Did you find her?" he asked eagerly.

"First the beer!" squeaked Winky, sounding rather intimidating; in elf standards that is.

"How do I know you won't just run away with the beer?" asked Harry.

"I is being bound to obey your request."

"Very well, here, take it." Said Harry, passing the bottle.

Winky took the bottle, with a look of adoration; she then looked him in the eye and thanked Harry. "Thank you, sir. Miss Granger was sitting near the lake, sir, but she is now heading to the Gryffindor Tower. That is being all, sir. No more service is required?"

"No, no. That is fine. Thank you Winky. Enjoy your drink!" he murmured and headed away, while Winky disappeared, probably heading to the kitchens.

* * *

Hermione made her way up the last flight of stairs and turned left. She was just about to reach the corner, when someone burst through a nearby tapestry, and shouted: "Hermione! Wait up!" 

Recognizing the voice as Harry's, she slowly turned around to face him. Her face a mixture of hurt, anger and betrayal.

"What do you want Harry?" she asked him quietly, a flicker of uncertainty glittering in her eyes.

Harry, who was panting, probably from doing the stairs at a run, took a deep breath and looked at her sharply.

"Hermione, I'm an idiot."

"Glad you noticed it," remarked Hermione. She turned around, but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back sharply.

"Just listen to me," he murmured, "please?"

"… ok."

"How can I say this," he mumbled, trying to convey the words to express himself with, "Listen Herm, I was pretty rude back there and, I, I just lost it. I feel terrible for speaking to you like that, I know you were only trying to help. Lately my nerves have been very frazzled. What I said, should have come out totally different. I appreciate your concern, but I wish you would trust me to tell you when I'm ready. Don't doubt I wouldn't tell you or Ron; you are after all like siblings to me. I was just so exhausted of everything, and I swear, I just ran out of class because I realized something really important, and… Merlin, I'm rambling. I just wanted you to know, that I am truly sorry. And I hope you can forgive me. Even if you have all the right to say no to me."

Hermione surveyed him coldly. Harry looked down, saddened his friend would not forgive him, and suddenly looked back up when he felt a hand on his arm.

Hermione gave him a small smile, showing she had forgiven him. Hermione let go and gave him a small hug. Harry sighed.

"Hermione, thank you. I was really an idiot. I shouldn't have…" Hermione shushed him.

"Ok, Harry, I accept your apology. And I also would like to apologise for prying. I know I can sometimes be insufferable" Harry was about to say something, but she kept talking, "and I should have stayed quiet. But," she added with a dangerous tone, "if you ever speak to me like that _ever_ again, I will not hesitate to hex you."

Harry gulped, "yes, M' am."

"Oh, and Harry. Trust me when I say I _do_ sometimes gossip around. In fact I hope you won't mind knowing that that _adorable_ photo, that Fred and George took of you in your snitch boxers this summer, is circulating amongst the female population of the school." Hermione laughed flippantly and walked away, leaving behind a gaping Harry.

"_Wha- what?"_

* * *

Harry had stood there for exactly five minutes trying to figure out the ramifications of that disastrous revelation. 

#This is bad. Who the _Hell_ put that photo in circulation…? As far as I know Fred and George only made four copies. One for themselves, a copy for me, one for Ginny, which I know for a fact is safely locked in Ginny's draw, and one for Hermione. Oh. HERMIONE!#

Harry shook himself out of his daze and ran to the Gryffindor entrance, but upon entering he only found a few fourth years. He spotted lavender and Parvati giggling in a corner, over some –probably fashion- magazine. Quickly he caught the girl's attention.

"Parvati, Lavender," he asked hurriedly. "Have you seen Hermione?"

Lavender looked up and gave him a small smile. "Hello Harry."

Parvati turned around and gave him what could _possibly_ be considered a smile if it had been on Severus' behalf: an upturned lip. "She rushed in and out about five minutes ago," she replied curtly. Obviously Parvati hadn't yet totally forgiven him for his forth year performance, though they'd been getting on quite well. "She was apparently heading down to the Hall for an early dinner."

Harry smiled in return and thanked them. He was halfway through the room, when a giggling Parvati called out to him.

"By the way Harry… Nice photo!" she smirked. Lavender blushed and muttered, "Nice ass."

Harry's response was a groan and a half hearted glare in the direction of any giggling, swooning girl. Slightly miffed, he stomped back outside.

#If Hermione is trying to get me dizzy she's doing a good job of it. All I've been doing is running up and down the stairs. Oh well, I suppose I'll head to dinner as well.#

Harry was walking halfway down the final flight of stairs, when he accidentally stepped on the tail of a suddenly materialised out of nowhere Mrs Norris, lost his balance spectacularly and fell down the last remaining stairs. Miraculously he landed still in one piece.

"Blasted cat!" he snarled.

He slowly picked himself up, but once he was standing, he fervently wished he'd stayed sprawled on the floor, face down. Standing in front of him was Severus, looking very smug and with a devious look about him. He had a sinking suspicion, he knew perfectly well 'why' the man was happy to see him.

"Mr Potter, I believe I forgot to mention that you've earned yourself a detention."

* * *

**A/N**: Well folks for now that's it! Sorry if it's sort of cliffy, but it seemed like the right place to stop the chappie. SORRY for the long wait, but as I explained I was on holiday, and my school is deluging me with homework. HEEEELP! 

-bounces excitedly-

However I'm feeling VERY happy. I've just seen GOF's trailer, and it is FANTASTIC! Harry is so cool, the way they dance in the Great Hall is so cool and it's all just flipping cool! -squealing madly-

Ok, forgive me for my bout of insanity. Anyway, I hope the chappie was up to your expectations. **AND THAT YOU'LL LEAVE ME A NICE REVIEW! PLEASE? PLEASE! **REVIEW and make me happy! And NO FLAMES! THANK YOU again to all who reviewed, and forgive me if I forgot to mention anyone! BY THE WAY! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (I am hopeless)


	9. The cat's out of the bag

**Disclaim hair: **No, I do not own _Ha**i**ry_ Potter. No, I am not a Warner sister. No, my name isn't J. K. Rowling. And no, I haven't been reading fan fictions obsessively ignoring my summer homework… well, only a little bit!

**Author's note: **Author's note is at the end, as are the responses to all reviews. I've kept you waiting for far too long, so let's go straight to the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**TO READ**: 

/ Sev's thoughts and his merry conscience (with a great sense of humour)/

#Harry's thoughts#

§ parseltongue §

* * *

**Last time (Oh so very long ago):**

_Harry was walking halfway down the final flight of stairs, when he accidentally stepped on the tail of a suddenly materialised out of nowhere Mrs Norris, lost his balance spectacularly and fell down the last remaining stairs. Miraculously he landed still in one piece._

"_Blasted cat!" he snarled._

_He slowly picked himself up, but once he was standing, he fervently wished he'd stayed sprawled on the floor, face down. Standing in front of him was Severus, looking very smug and with a devious look about him. He had a sinking suspicion, he knew perfectly well 'why' the man was happy to see him._

"_Mr Potter, I believe I forgot to mention that you've earned yourself a detention."_

* * *

Chapter nine: The cat's out of the bag

If anyone had seen Severus Snape, grinning like a Cheshire cat, humming "Carmina Burana", and skipping down a corridor with a sullen Harry Potter in tow, they would have rubbed their eyes forcefully, to the point of pulling out the poor things, looked again –seen the same thing, and died of shock.

As it is, no one _did_ see Severus Snape skipping down to his dungeons, thus nobody died; his conscience, however, was painfully aware of the Devil, the size of a small fairy, sitting on Sev's right shoulder, who was taking a well earned rest after skipping off - down the figurative corridor, in it's sexy, red leather outfit, cackling evilly.

Professor Snape on the other hand was poised and composed, and if questioned, would forcefully deny having seen a miniature Severus, scantily clad, skipping off towards his chambers. It was already hard enough to admit that he was hearing voices, not that he'd admit it (Oh, they'd have to place him under the most painful of tortures to pull out a single syllable from his mouth), without having to declare that, yes, he was having visions, and weirdly insane ones at that. Probably too much time spent in the company of Lord Voldemort _and _Albus Dumbledore. Alas.

Severus kept on walking purposefully towards his office, with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, carefully camouflaging the wild urge to laugh maniacally and inflict his vendetta on one Harry James Not So Potter. A smirk, capable of making second years wet themselves, slid upon his face.

"Mr Potter," he practically purred, while holding the door open for the boy, "feel free to take a seat."

Harry groaned.

* * *

Dinner time at Hogwarts was the usual noisy affair. Teachers were catching up on each other's day and taking a chance to relax, students were chatting away and taking their fill of the delicious feast, Seamus Finnegan was _still _trying to turn his pumpkin juice into something a bit more exciting, Hermione Granger was fretting _just for a change_, and Ronald Weasley was stuffing himself with food and mumbling vaguely in Hermione's direction. 

Basically, all in the norm.

"Hermione," Ron attracted said girl's attention, who patiently waited for him to finish munching on his jacket potato. "You're doing it again."

Hermione frowned. "What exactly, Ronald?"

Ron was munching on a piece of bread. "Fretting. Don't worry about…"

"Of course, I'll worry about him! I promised him I'd try not to pry, but I am authorized to mind about his well being. Parvati told me she'd seen Harry head for the great hall, but that was at least twenty minutes ago, if not more!"

Ron took a long gulp out of his goblet of juice. "You should," he bit into a treacle tart.

"_Yes?_" Hermione prompted him, getting a bit annoyed.

"try," munch, "giving him," slurp "some…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" screeched Hermione, fighting the urge to pull out clumps of her hair, or throttling a certain red head. She opted instead for snatching Ron's plate and glass. "Now spit it out!" she snarled fiercely.

Ron paled. "But Hermione… I don't think…"

"Exactly, you _don't_ think. Now do as I said!"

Ron gave her a pleading look. Some heads turned to see what all the commotion was about.

"Spit. It. Out." She ground out from between her teeth.

Ron gulped, looked slightly green, and spat out a half munched treacle tart onto his napkin. Nearly all the onlookers made a sound of revulsion, Seamus muttered something that sounded like "What a sadist…", which only got Hermione to bristle. _She,_ Hermione, looked positively disgusted and stared at one of her best friends wondering _how the hell_ he'd managed reaching his sixth year. Oh, yeah, she'd helped him on the way.

"Ron." She said, trying not to puke as well. "I meant it _figuratively_, you twat! How _thick _can you get?"

Ron nearly peed his pants. "… you could have told me."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because next thing he knew, a plate went flying to his head, he ducked, and Hermione stalked off muttering obscenities. All the while, professor McGonagall stared at her star pupil aghast.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table, ignored by his house mates, and surveying the funny scene going on at the Gryffindor table. And he wasn't the only one. He turned his head away from the amusing scenario to see how his godfather was faring, and noted that he was absent. 

'_Mmm, he's not here. That's the second meal he's missed today. No need to worry though, he's probably tormenting some poor kid in detention. He shouldn't keep missing meals however'._ Draco mused. '_Guess I'll go see if he's ok. I mean, who _is _the adult here anyway? Honestly.' _Draco put down his fork and knife, got up from the bench and stalked out of the hall, with all his usual dignity. He might have been demoted to scum, in the eyes of the Slytherins, but he knew some of his house mates where having doubts on their parents' choices, and that a few still looked up to him. And anyway, it wasn't in his nature to be anything less than regal, no matter what others thought of him.

Once out in the halls, he was met with the peaceful quiet that only a Hogwarts hall could give when student-free. He took the door on the opposite side of the Entrance hall and walked down the flights of stairs, leading to his godfather's office. He'd probably find him there.

Ten minutes later, Draco was standing in front of the door, of the obviously empty office, after having knocked at least six times. _'Where is that man? He's always disappearing.' _Draco huffed.

'_Well, I guess I'll find him in his quarters then, there's no other place.' _He muttered the password to the office door, which opened, slipped through into the dark room, shut the door and walked over to the hidden entrance, leading to the small corridor that adjoined Severus' office to his sitting room.

* * *

_**A while ago…**_

Harry sat, or rather _slouched, _in the squishy armchair opposite his fa… ugh, Severus, while the man in question walked backwards and forwards on the other side of the desk. The professor ranted on about something, he wasn't quite sure about _what _exactly, while gesticulating. He'd lost track of what Severus was saying after the first five minutes. Severus spoke about responsibilities, reminding Harry that a student's job wasn't only that of studying, but behaving and learning to respect his elders. Students certainly weren't supposed to break rules as _he_ did, students weren't supposed to have bouts of reckless behaviour like _him,_ and surely they weren't supposed to go running about the place, punching professor's noses _like he did_.

"_Is that clear?_" Severus asked pointedly. Harry nodded dumbly, The Voice scratched it's head and yawned, and the hotty on his right shoulder asked him when would the fun begin. Severus sighed, doubting his mental stability and wondering _why _he was always on the receiving end of Fate's twisted humour. / Is he _even _listening to me/

/ I doubt it, lovvie./ The voice piped up.

/ _Lovvie_/

/ Yes, _darling_./

Severus fought the urge to throw his arms up in exasperation. Well, back to business. He signalled at Harry to follow him, and led him to his private chambers where they sat themselves down by the fire. Harry sat on the couch and lost himself in his thoughts.

"Very well, having _told you off_," Severus said, jolting Harry from his stupor, "let's have some dinner" Harry's ears perked up. "Oh, and Harry… you will be serving detention with me on Saturday afternoon and Sunday morning. For your little stunt _and _your attentiveness during my chat."

Harry moaned. "But, Severus…"

"No buts, my boy." / Help! I sounded like _Albus Dumbledore!_/ Harry gave him a funny look.

The Voice started shouting something, that sounded like / Au secours, au secours/

"Has professor Dumbledore coerced you into eating one of his lemon drops?" Harry asked worriedly. "You sound like him!"

/Thanks for _reinforcing_ my fears. I'll come to you for counselling when I've been driven mad by my multiple personalities./ Thought Severus, resentfully.

"Well, not since our last midnight chat."

"_Midnight chat_?"

"Nothing you should worry about. And for the record, you _will _be serving detention. This way you'll be able to spend the Saturday morning and Sunday evening frolicking with your friends, or whatever it is you teenagers do; while Miss Granger will undoubtedly try and force _you_, and your _friend,_ to get a head start on your homework."

Harry glared and stuck out his tongue.

"Harry, are you _sticking your tongue out at me?_"

"As a matter of fact, I am, Captain Sev." He said, with a glint of mischief in his eye.

Severus snorted and gave Harry a small amused smile.

Just then they heard a loud gasp, and both swivelled round to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway and gawping like a goldfish out of its tank.

/ Damn./

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and a tray of sandwiches demolished, Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch in his godfather's lounge, trying to digest what he'd been told, next to Harry Potter, who was trying to digest the seven sandwiches he'd pulverized. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but when no sound came out, he shut it again. 

Trying to steel his nerves, he took a long gulp out of his glass of… water. _'Water? **Water? **What am I doing drinking this shit? I need something alcoholic. A bottle of Firewhisky… darn.' _Draco put the glass back down on the table and said: "So… what you're trying to tell me is, that after a bizarre amount of events, you both found out that you are actually father and son, that Severus thought that Lily Potter, who was actually his wife, had betrayed him for James Potter, and that you, Harry, are here because you punched Severus on the face, and are still alive after calling him… _Captain Sev?_"

Harry nodded. "Pretty much sums it up," he said amusedly. Severus gave him a pointed look.

"And… since when have _you,_ uncle Severus, developed a sense of humour?"

Severus looked pensive. "As a matter of fact, since Voldemort decided to insert pink thongs in the Death Eater's dress code," he said with a very straight face, hiding his mirth.

Draco stared. Harry coughed. Draco blinked. Harry keeled over and died. Well, not really, but he did choke on the drink he'd been sipping, and would have risked his life had Draco not recovered in time and thumped him on his back.

"You can throw _anything_ at me now, and I won't bat an eyelid," Draco muttered to himself, while Severus started snickering in a very _un–snappy–Snapish_ like way.

Severus smirked. "I was merely testing your nerves, boys. Voldemort would _never_ allow _pink _thongs, now black _on the other hand_…"

Harry who looked slightly green, muttered viciously: "You bloody well tested my _health_!"

The professor smirked.

Draco was mumbling obscenities.

Mwahahaha chuckled the evil Overlord Snape, also known as the devil with tight, hot leather pants.

The Voice merely sighed exasperated and tutt-ed. / Children, children, order, please./

* * *

That evening, Draco went back to his dormitory, mulling over the barrage of questions he was planning to get an answer to. Subtly of course. 

Harry returned to his dormitory and jumped into bed, before Hermione could start on him, briefly wondering, as he got undressed, where his map was. Probably somewhere in his trunk…

And Severus, quietly sipping a glass of wine, pulled out a photo album, he'd sworn to never open again and had contemplated destroying. It was time to dust out the memories.

* * *

**Author's Note:** ducks flying _Avada Kedavras_ and _Crucios _thrown by angry readers 

Ok, so I apologise for the longest wait _ever_. But at least now I _know_ how authors feel when they just won't find the right moment, the right circumstance, the actual time, the will, but _mostly_ the inspiration to **sit down** at the blinking desk and write something, _anything_.

The maddening thing is that I'd actually got down to writing the initial author's note, which I have now changed, and some of the review answers **ages ago**. I suppose I just lost track of time.

But, miraculously, just last month (actually it was three months ago, 'cause I got back home in September, intending to put the finishing touches on the story and post it, and my monitor blew up again. The computer only came back today. **çç**) I was just talking to my mum, and I happened to mention that I was really angry with myself because I just couldn't manage writing that damned chapter nine. Must have been the magic words, 'cause the next thing I knew, I was sprinting up the stairs to the back bedroom and I started writing out the outline for the chapter. Finally.

**On a side note. **I've just realized something. Something of little importance, but upon which my brain seems to have come to a halt. When I first posted this story I wrote that it would be a General/Angst story. Now I ask myself **WHERE IS THE ANGST?** Ok, maybe in the first few chapters, and, I suppose, we must count as angst, the severe trauma poor Sevvie's nose got, when Harry's knuckles came in contact with it. snicker snicker Well, that is all. You see my point? It was a pointless observation. sigh Don't bother, I'm rambling, just for a change.

On another note, before posting this chapter I had to actually _go and read_ the story again. I also revamped them slightly, just some grammar errors. Some of the things I wrote just sucked. :°D

I got down to reading them, first of all because I just couldn't remember what I'd written **_and _**I had, and still have absolutely no idea were all my papers with the various outlines and time spans are. I suspect they ended up in some random box, and haven't been pulled out yet.

Yes, we had painters over and it was a right mess. I had to pack everything, change rooms, unplug all things and then put them back together. Not to mention that **my computer has been driving me up the bloody wall**.

The one year old printer just _had_ to break down; my internet connection was being a bitch (and still is, but now I'll be putting wireless in, in honour of the new laptop ); my anti virus thingy expired and I didn't have the key code; my DVD player broke down (the one inside the pc), so that had to be carted off for about a week; my monitor had to be taken away to be repaired, since I just wouldn't _have _a new one; that took a month. Then the blasted air vent inside the computer broke down, and that brought on another attack of hysterics; _and finally_, just a few days ago, I stumbled backwards when this absolutely disgusting insect came at me, crashed into the computer table, broke my favourite tea mug (which cannot be put back together, because while squabbling with my father, we ended up sticking it back a bit crookedly and the bloody glue just won't unglue itself) and dropped said tea onto my keyboard. I personally drained it, and thankfully it is working fine now.

So, between school, activities and homework, holidays and homework (just for a change), and the new school year, I've finally got down to posting this. Hallelujah.

* * *

A special thanks goes to all my reviewers, who must have the patience of a saint, especially if you're still around here reading! Thanks to: **hecatedemort**, **diamond004**, **Arica Princess of Rivendell**, **Sylvia Snape**, **lupinspup**, **aloavi**, **Makalani Astral**, **TammyLynnSlark**, **Lady Lily3**, **charl1e**, **Fallen Shadowed Angel**, **rlmess**, **deb**, **Bunny11**, **Astra Ranyl**, **v.d.mouse**, **nicky12330**, **Susan**, **darkforces**, **SlytherinCreep**, **kaite05**, **Jena Alisha Morrigan**, **x Red Rose x**, **zafaran**, **SiriusLivesAAF**, **Gwenneth**, **sockenfresser42**, **Nightmare Alley**, **Werewolf of Suburbia**, **QueenNilya**, **Alyssa Edelstein**, **Charisma**, **moonravencrow13**, **karinms**, **imsocrazy**, **DebsTheSnapeFan**, **gommeke**, **Shania Maxwell**, **1derland pixie**, **luvbooks**,** cmtaylor531**, **Phantom** **of a Rose**. 43 reviews, I think I might kiss you!

**Answers & comments**:

**hecatedemort**: _Thank you:)_

**diamond004:** _Of course! How could **The Voice** miss? Lol. Especially when it has so many fans! By the way, have you updated recently? 'cause I've hardly received any alerts for your story!_

**Arica Princess of Rivendell: **_I like the idea of a forum where people can share their opinions about the sixth book. After all it is the darkest of the series, I mean our A__lbus (Latin word for light) just died out. Anyway, talking about sides. Personally, after listening to other's opinions and comments, and confronting them with my own, I believe there might be some redemption for Severus. I mean he **was** under the influence of an Unforgivable Vow. However a part of me wonders. If J. K. Rowling made us believe, during the course of the first five books, that he was truly innocent, thus thoroughly shocking us with the news of his betrayal, who knows… maybe we have another trick coming up on us. For all we know Severus might be a dark wizard. However it would mean that she really managed to trick us._

_**Finally**, considering that comment from the book I mentioned in my previous chapter, I've been doing quite a bit of serious thinking. That may contain the key. Who are we to say that the "human" error which Albus made, wasn't in laying his trust within Severus. Said this, VOTES FOR SEV! In the end it all stands in the hands of one J. K. Rowling and the blasted seventh book. Accio book! Accio book! ACCIO bloody BOOK! tantrum Does it show I'm desperate to read it? _

**Sylvia Snape: **_Yep, I added it for the sake of the scene. I mean, I suppose Dobby has other chores and, now that I think about it, do House-elves have social lives?Well, I hope this chappie will answer most of your answers! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and our friend, The Voice. Who lately has been taking singing lessons. winks We know who isn't happy about it! Lol. watches Severus stomping around his chambers muttering various curses_

**Lupinspup: **_Thanks! Here comes the next chappie then! The Voice bows_

**aloavi: **_That's fine by me. I never said I didn't accept criticism, I just don't like flames, since they are thoroughly pointless. Anyway, back to your review. It was really weird and I took up to 5 minutes to realize what you were trying to tell me. I'm sorry you don't like the fact that Hermione's name was shortened in the chapters, but I reasoned that often, in friendships, people call their friends by nicknames, so I thought why not the Golden Trio as well. And who is to say Hermione likes it. After all she did get mad at Ron during one of the past chappies. _

**Makalani Astral: **_I didn't think of it that way. ponders on the sixth book Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!_

**TammyLynnSlark: **_Am happy you like it and thanks for reviewing._

**Lady Lily3: **_I hope I'm not on your "To-Murder" list, I will admit I haven't updated in a while…? But here's the chappie anyway! Hope you'll enjoy it!_

**charl1e: **_blushes Thanks for all those compliments. By the way, my room was back to "tip" status, which presented a problem since I invited some friends over at my place for a sleepover at Halloween. I managed tidying it at the last second as per usual, but alas, the stuff is creeping back. There is no hope. Well, that was a long time ago. It looks like a dump now._

**Expedio Dea Sceptrum Confuto: **_Yes I did inspire myself to one of the Roman Emperors, since last year (school year) I was busy studying Roman Politics and other paraphernalia. In fact the name Severus rang a bell, so I decided to add the __Septimius part. Lol. ;) Anyway, don't go asking me to recall his history 'cause I've got the worst memory on earth! Thanks for reviewing! _

**rlmess: **_Of course not! I know it wasn't a flame:) And yes, you can delete them, as long as the comment was posted by a fanfic user. But I don't have any such **terrible** flames. Just two or three, I think, which got me quite annoyed 'cause they were pointless._

_As for the story… Hermione munches happily on her brownie And talking about Slytherin sides… Harry's dad IS Severus after all. Lol. And as for dinner, he'll manage eating something. We can't have him going all skinny on us now, can we? Thanks for reviewing! _

**deb: **_Oops. I'm sorry I took so long again (see author's notes for excuses), but I can't help it. I need some time to recharge my inspiration. Lol. Thanks for reviewing:o)_

**Bunny11: **_Yep, I guess so. starts singing Oh, and they also get stuck by looking at the motion picture TOO MUCH! And your opinion on the book is also very interesting. It also made me realize that probably Albus would have died anyway since he'd drank all that liquid thingy from the stone bowl._

**Miralyn Dawn: **_First of all, thank you for reviewing chapters 6, 7 and 8. Second, nope, never heard of him (the singer). Sorry. As for dyeing your hair ruby red it depends on if it suits you. Personally I like it, since I did mine ruby red the first time as well, and it looked gorgeous. **And** don't worry about the rampant madness of your reviews, sometimes I write weird things myself. Most of the time, actually. Since… I'm totally mad. But as I said, we're living in a MAD WORLD! sings tears for fears album_

_Thanks for reviewing again! And for saying that you'll keep on reading. Of course, that depends on the fact: will I be able to write a decent fic? drum roll Who knows! Lol._

**v.d.mouse: **_Yay! Thanks for liking the story! And for reviewing it obviously! I hope this is soon enough considering my nerve-racking school schedule… I know, it isn't curses those idiots who added another hour to the school week Thank God, I have a free Saturday this year! No more Saturday morning lessons! Yippee!_

**nicky12330: **_Ta. Thank for reviewing. :)_

**Susan (): **_Thanks for reviewing and wishing me luck. Lol. I need it. But not as much as my professors, since I'm ready to throttle them all. Anyway, here's the chappie. I'm sorry it's a tad **very** late, but I've tried my best! Thanks again!_

**Darkforces: **_Here comes the next chapter then, thank you for commenting._

**SlytherinCreep: **_I'm a very flustered author right now. Thank you very much for the compliments. I hope you'll keep reading the story. Thank you again!_

**kaite05: **_Thank you very much! I hope this didn't take too long!_

**Jena Alisha Morrigan:** _T' is my duty! Thank you for reviewing! _

**x Red Rose x:** _Oh God, I'm so sorry I've taken so long. I'm glad you still like my story, though!_

**zafaran:** _Thanks for reviewing, though I'm sorry for updating SO LATE! I know… but my muse totally abandoned me. Not to mention… I couldn't find the damn piece of paper where I wrote down part of the plot. And I sill can't! XD_

**SiriusLivesAAF:** _Sorry I took so long. I'm glad you found your way to my story:o)_

**Gwenneth**: _Thanks!_

**sockenfresser42**: _Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like it._

**Nightmare Alley**: _Since never. And thanks for adding to my list of reviews I'd really like to burn a black hole through. Oh, and thanks for adding to my list of reviews. Hope not to see you soon. :PPP_

**Werewolf of Suburbia**: _I'm not sure really. It was one of my friend's book, so I really don't remember. Thanks for reviewing and for adding me to your favs._

**QueenNilya**: _Oh God help me! Does that mean I get a flame next! Noooo… XD Well I'm updating now!_

**Alyssa Edelstein**: _Oh, thanks, thanks, thanks. All these nice reviews are making my days._

**Charisma**: _Thanks really a lot._

**moonravencrow13**: _Thanks._

**karinms**: _Yes I will indeed!_

**imsocrazy**: Oh goodie!

**DebsTheSnapeFan**: Sorry _for the long wait!_

**Gommeke**: _I finally have._

**Shania Maxwell**: _He did! XD Thanks for reviewing._

**1derland pixie**: _I am! I hope you're still willing to read!_

**luvbooks**: _Thanks._

**cmtaylor531**: _Oh, I intend to. No matter how many times my computer decides to desert me._

**Phantom** **of a Rose**: _Crawls in fear I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated soon enough. Pwease forgive me? I have posted a chappie now! XDD_

Just two last things… from now on, I'll probably be answering reviews directly from the review page, with the exception for anonymous reviews or questions which others may be interested in. **And second**, the chapter should have been longer, but since I was without my computer for about three weeks, I decided to leave the rest to the next chapter and just post something before someone sent out a killer to hunt me down. I hope you haven't done that yet, by the way. 

**Feel free to review and rant for my tardiness. XD**


End file.
